


KAMP KONOHAMARU

by kcisjohan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta by the lovely Heartsns, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boy Love, Character Death, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Happy Hyper Naruto, Heartbreak, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Single Parent Uzumaki Naruto, Some occness, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, eventual love, grumpy sasuke, more to come if I come up with something more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcisjohan/pseuds/kcisjohan
Summary: To have love then lost is better than to never have loved at all is how the saying goes, but when it happens more than once, is there much more a guy can take? It all started one year at summer camp.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 75
Kudos: 74





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my very first Fan Fiction. I am very nervous and really need some honest criticism. Not looking for flames, but courtesy criticism. As you can see from the tags this is male on male. If you don't like it, please hit the back button.

CHAPTER 1

It was the last day of school. Excitement and anticipation was in the air for the last bell of the day to ring, stating that school was officially out for the summer. 

Especially for one hyperactive, loveable, spikey haired blond with a smile as bright as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky itself. Naruto Uzumaki. He wasn’t the best of students and had always struggled to keep up with his academics, but this was his day. 

He sat waiting patiently for the clock to strike three o’clock. He sat there rubbing the pale blue crystal with a silver ball on each side hanging from his neck. It was always a soothing action for him. This necklace was one of his most prized possessions. 

It was a gift from his parents. The story behind it was that it was passed down from his great grandfather to an uncle after he died during the war. And when that uncle died during another war it passed to another uncle. Subsequently that uncle died as well in an accident. It was then finally passed to Naruto’s father who in turn passed it to Naruto. It was a family heirloom with great family value. Due to its heritage, Naruto always felt soothed when he rubbed it. It reminded him of family.

The bell rang and he took off out of the classroom with glee, down the halls and started making his way home to start his summer planned with fun and hanging out with his buddies.  
Naruto was 11 this summer and the thought of going to middle school next year worried him. There would be more responsibilities coming and he wanted to enjoy this summer before that happened.

Making it home quickly, he greeted his Mother with a bright smile. All was great with the world. He ran upstairs to his room and threw down his school bag, changing out of his uniform ready to start his summer. He checked his phone and read the message from his friends about meeting at the mall.

Little did he know that the plans he made were not what was to come. Coming back downstairs he asked his Mother if he could go to the mall and meet up with some of his friends. His Mother, Kushina, was a beautiful woman with long deep red hair and a persona that definitely mirrored Naruto. He got his looks from his Father, Minato, with the deep blue eyes and blond hair.

She responded yes, but with the condition of him being home in time for dinner. His Father and she had some issues to discuss about the time off this summer. He didn’t like the sound of that statement, but brushed it off anyway and took off to the mall. 

Meeting up with his best friends Kiba Inuzuka, a boy with brown spikey hair and red birth marks on his cheeks and Shino Aburame, a boy who always wore dark glasses and had always had his collar on his coat turned up on his neck. They were there to check out the new video game that was just released, Fallout 76. Yes there were gaming plans for this summer as well.

“Hey this game is rated T. Do you think your parents will let you buy it?” asked Shino.

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them” Naruto replied with a slightly crooked grin while looking at the game in his hands with excitement. “If I just ask for the money for a new game, they usually don’t go into details about what I am buying. Besides we are almost teens anyway.” Naruto exclaimed. 

“You’re so lucky man. Your parents are so awesome too. I can’t get away with stuff like that. My mom would have my hide.” Kiba added to the conversation.

“Yea they are aren’t they” was his reply while thinking about how he loved his parents. He was having thoughts in his head that he couldn’t imagine what he would do without them. He loved his family so much and the love and support he received was abundant and he was truly a happy person.

Sometime later Naruto arrived just in time for dinner and was excited to ask about the game money. He came into the house and got ready for dinner. Tonight they were having his favorite, homemade Miso Ramen. He looked at both his parents with a questioning glance. They rarely had ramen for dinner. It seemed only when they had something to tell Naruto that he wouldn’t be happy about.

“Naruto” his father started. “We need to talk”. Naruto could already tell he didn’t like where this conversation was going. “I know you have all kinds of plans for summer, but….” Minato paused, with his thoughts on how to tell his son what needed to be said. 

Kushina interjected, noticing Minato was having a hard time starting this conversation that needed to take place.“Your dad was offered a new job with higher pay and bigger responsibilities”. Kushina said while looking between her two most important people. 

“That’s great!” Naruto interrupted. 

“Well there’s a catch” Minato stated fairly while rubbing his hands on his pants. Naruto raised a brow with a question on his face.“We will be moving to a new city and your mother and I are going to go there to look for a new home.” Minato was relieved he finally got that news out. 

“What’s going to happen to me while you’re gone?” Naruto asked, looking at both of his parents with fear in his eyes. “Why just the two of you?’

Kushina spoke again. “I need to look for a new job as well and your father needs to start immediately. While we are gone, you will be at summer camp.” 

“WHAT!?”Naruto stood up and started flailing his arms. “Why can’t old man Jiraiya take care of me while you’re gone?” Jiraiya Ogata was Naruto’s godfather. A tall man with long bushy white hair. He wrote porn novels for a living and spent a lot of time “researching” for his books. “I don’t want to go to summer camp. I have plans this summer. It’s the last summer before middle school.” Naruto argued with panic in his voice.

“He’s not available right now and this is really important for the family”. Minato responded firmly. “You are gonna love it there. It’s called Kamp Konohamaru. It’s located deep in the Konoha forest. There is a river that runs between it and another camp they use for canoeing and fishing. They have all kinds of activities, sports, and it is only for a month.” Minato exclaimed trying to convince his stubborn son.

“You will still have a little time with your friends when you get back and before we move”. Kushina added. 

Naruto was upset, no that was putting it lightly, he was downright pissed! He mumble’s something about stupid summer camps and unfair parents. “That’s not fair! Not only am I going to miss out on plans for the summer, but we’re moving too? I am gonna have to say goodbye to all of my friends. I won’t go!” Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Minato was having a hard time looking Naruto in the eyes. He loved his son so very much and didn’t like to see him upset. Kushina on the other hand was not in the mood for a harsh attitude from her only son. 

“You will and that is that!” Kushina exclaimed while crossing her arms on her chest as well. She was known for her quick temper and no one wanted to reap her wrath when said temper flares. 

Naruto still pouting jutted out his lower lip a little farther showing his disapproval. He had no control of the events to come. “When will this camp thing start?” Naruto asked while huffing and sitting back at the dinner table. 

Monday….Even though Naruto was not happy, he thought he would give it a try. It is for the family after all. “Okay, but I still have this weekend right? “He looked back and forth at both of his parents with hope in his expression. 

“Sure” Was his Dad’s response while starting to eat their dinner. 

The rest of the weekend flew by. He couldn’t believe he was on his way to summer camp of all places. He watched out of the window of the car as they made their way to the camp. They entered the forest and Naruto was viewing how beautiful it actually was. 

The forest was thick and green with a variety of tall different kinds of trees and appeared to be full of life. He could smell how fresh the air was with the smell of pine and noticed the river his parents mentioned.  
His eyes widened as he saw how wide it was and the rushing water babbling over rocks. He wasn’t so sure about that because he wasn’t the best swimmer and it looked a little rugged and deep. He would make sure to avoid it if he could.

He also noticed, as they turned down the road towards the camp, that the camp seemed almost hidden from the main road. Like he would be separated from the outside world. The camp buildings were like little log cabins made from redwood and he could see all the other new arrivals showing up for their summer activities.

Naruto took in the smell of trees, campfires, and fresh air. Much cleaner than what he was used to from the city he lived in and the sky was clear and bright. Naruto scratched the back of his neck. A habit he had always had when he was nervous. He took a look at his parents and then at the other kids and thought that this might not be so bad after all. 

His parents checked him in and provided all the necessary paperwork, emergency contacts and such. “We will be back in a month to pick you up”. His father stated. 

“And then you can catch up with your friends before the move. You’ll see, it will all go well. Make sure you change your underwear and wear sunscreen. We love you and will miss you.” His mother said as they gave him a big hug and kiss goodbye. 

Naruto lined up with the other kids waiting for their camp counselor to instruct them about the rules, what they would be doing, and where they would be sleeping. 

A man with white hair that spiked off the side of the back of his head, looking like he just woke up appeared before all of the campers. He was reading an orange book titled “Icha Icha Paradise” and had a black bandana around his head that seemed to cover one of his eyes and the lower half of his face. He appeared out of nowhere and startled the kids. 

“He just appeared here out of nowhere, almost like a ninja!” One of the kids exclaimed.

“Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake, but you all can call me Kakashi. I am your head counselor this summer and welcome to Kamp Konohamaru! You will be divided into groups and assigned to a counselor per cabin. Please take a look at the list I am providing you with. Look for your name to see which cabin you are assigned to and there is also a list of the rules. I expect you to follow them like your life depends on it… because it just might.”

With that he seemed to just disappear as quickly as he arrived. There were a group of adults that approached the group of children. A man with brown hair that was pulled into a short ponytail and appeared to have a scar across his nose and cheeks spoke first.

“Hello, my name is Iruka Umino and I am in charge of Cabin A. If you are assigned to Cabin A, follow me and I will show you to your new home for the next month.”  
The other counselors consisted of a man named Might Guy, a man that wore a green jumpsuit, had thick eyebrows, and his hair had a bowl cut. Most disturbing though was his grin and shouting about the springtime of your life and youth. 

Asuma Sarutobi, he had a beard with no mustache, almost a brown version of Kakashi’s hair and cigarette hanging from his lips. 

Kurenai Yuhi, she was a counselor for the girls of the group. She was a beautiful woman with dark hair and had red eyes. 

Last, but not least there was Anko Mitarashi. Another counselor for the girls. She had short brown hair and looked tough as nails.

There were a lot more kids and counselors, but these were the people that Naruto was able to see and pay attention to nearby. Naruto looked at the paper Kikashi passed around and noticed he was in Cabin A, so he met over with Iruka. 

The other counselors all had the same speech and the kids separated according to their assigned cabins. The cabins were redwood inside and out. They consisted of two bunk beds with just a thin mattress and one separate cot for the counselor. 

Naruto found himself with three other guys. Shikamaru Nara, a boy with his brown hair pulled back in a ponytail like Iruka’s that stuck up in the back muttering something about this being troublesome, Choji Akimichi, a hefty boy with pink cheeks that looks like swirls on them and munching on a bag of chips, and Sai Yamanaka, with black hair, black eyes and an emotionless expression on his face. 

Naruto picked one of the top bunks and started unpacking his sleeping bag on the bunk provided. He introduced himself to the other guys in the cabin. They talked a bit about themselves to each other. 

Shikamaru seemed to be extremely smart, but too lazy to do anything with it. Everything was always troublesome to him. Choji was a happy boy, but always had food in his hands munching away. Naruto had to make sure he kept his goodies in his duffle bag a secret with this one. And last there was Sai. He seemed to be a little socially lacking, but seemed to be really good at art and it all added to the mix of things and he fit in well with the others. 

They all seemed to get along really well. Naruto was feeling that this could be the start of great friendships even if only for a month.

Meanwhile…..Minato and Kushina had dropped Naruto off and were on their way to their destination. Driving down a winding road, enjoying the scenery, smiles on their faces knowing how much more wonderful their lives were going to be.  
All of a sudden Kushina gasped as a deer came out of nowhere and into the road they were driving down. Minato reacted and jerked the steering wheel of the car. There were screeches and a loud bang following the sound of breaking glass and then there was silence……

A couple weeks went by filled with many activities like hiking, nature walks, techniques used for survival, crafts, and sports like basketball and baseball. With camp coming near its end, there were less activities taking place. 

Today they were going to learn how to fish and tomorrow canoeing. Naruto was quite enjoying himself until this point. He was weary of the water due him not being a good swimmer and didn’t want to chance falling into the river. 

Since they would just be fishing and not actually going into the water, he decided he couldn’t let himself be seen as a coward to his other cabin mates. He would suck it up and put on a brave face. Tomorrow would be another story and he felt he needed to come up with a plan so as to not have to go canoeing. 

They all went to the river with their fishing rods and tackle boxes.  
Iruka demonstrated how to bait the hook, cast the line, and techniques to attract fish. Iruka was telling them “fish” stories and the history of the river. 

Apparently there is a legendary catfish that shows up each summer. They called it “Kyuubi” because it looked similar to the mythical fox demon they had each learned about in school. Orange-red with a pointed nose and was known to be mutated with multiple tails. Some would say there were nine of them.

Each boy took their turn and enjoyed the day. Naruto seemed to be doing well, just as long as he was paying attention to the edge of the river. He felt that this wasn’t so bad and that maybe he would give canoeing a try after all.

Apparently he was thinking of it much more than he thought he was. For that very night, Naruto did not sleep well. He had woken up from a nightmare about the canoe tipping over and getting swept down the river. He did not like this feeling at all. He needed to come up with an excuse not to participate in tomorrow’s activity. 

He had to think of something and something fast. He thought that maybe he could fake a sprained ankle, but he didn’t feel confident to pull that off and then he would have to keep up the ruse and not be able to participate in other activities. 

He was thinking hard. “Hey wait! I really like to eat a lot and maybe I could fake being sick”. Yea, he liked the sound of that. He gave Choji a run for his money when it came to the mess hall at dinner earlier. Yes this would be his excuse not to go canoeing. 

The morning came and he needed to put his plan into action. He started moaning and thrashing on his bunk. Complaining of his stomach and whining. 

Iruka asked him what was wrong and he just stated that his stomach hurt probably from dinner last night. Iruka felt bad he would miss out on the canoeing for the day. He suggested that they could put it off for another day so they could all go together.

Naruto was insistent that it was okay, that he didn’t want to ruin it for the other guys. To go ahead without him. Iruka told him to report to the nurse on staff and that they would see him later that day. 

Naruto reported to the camp nurse. It was a woman with blond hair in two loose ponytails with extremely large breasts and eyes the color of honey. She didn’t look that old, but gave the impression that she was much older.

She examined him, but didn’t seem to find anything was wrong with him. “Get some rest brat and drink a lot of fluids”. Was her response. 

He left the nurses station and then jumped excitedly into the air pumping his fists. He pulled it off, he didn’t have to face his fears and go canoeing. He was really happy with himself. 

But he started to get bored sitting around his cabin. “What to do? What to do?” he thought while tapping his index finger on his chin. “Well, I really did enjoy fishing and I could sneak down to the river and do some fishing. Come back before the rest of the group and no one would be the wiser.”

It was a perfect plan for a perfect day. He would go fishing, have a great time and get back before his group returned. Or so he thought. Naruto grabbed his gear and stuck his head out of the cabin. 

He looked around to make sure no one was in sight and then off he went, down to the river’s edge with a big grin on his face. Not noticing someone watching from one of the surrounding trees.

He sat on one of the boulders by the river’s edge and started to bait the hook on his fishing rod like Iruka taught him. Then he cast out the line with a swish and started to wait for a bite. Just kicking back enjoying the scenery and soaking in the bright sun. Just the fresh air and the sound of the river flowing by. Sun in his hair, one arm behind his head and the other holding the fishing rod.

The line started to wiggle and pull. “What? I got a bite?” he thought. He got to his feet and used both hands while starting to work the fishing rod to reel the fish in. What he didn’t expect was that this was no ordinary fish that took the bait. It was the legendary catfish Kyuubi of the Konoha River. The catfish that Iruka told them about. The mutant fish with multiple tails. He struggled, pulled and reeled.

The fish was more than he expected and pulled hard. Naruto was so excited that he wasn’t noticing his surroundings, got careless and tripped over some river boulders. And then it happened with a grunt….SPLASH! Into the river he went. 

He panicked. Releasing the rod, he started flailing his arms around trying to find something to grab onto. The river started pulling him downstream bumping into river rocks and other debris along the way. Scratching and bruising him as he went. 

His head kept dipping down under the water and he would struggle to come to surface for air. Bobbing like a buoy on the ocean. He was getting tired. His lungs were bursting with fire while trying to hold his breath and started his last descent under the water. 

It was all hazy and in slow motion. Almost like a dream. The light fading away from him. He knew he was going to die. How could he be so stupid to think it was okay to be alone by the river when he knew he couldn’t swim well?

Naruto was in a dream state when all of a sudden there was something soft and on his mouth. Air rushed into his lungs like breathing for the first time. 

He liked this soft feeling on his lips. It was like velvet and non-relenting. It was like nothing he had felt before. He started to feel his blood rush and then he started coughing. He spit up water and opened his deep blue eyes. It was all white and blinding. That is except for two black pools right in front of his face. Black as obsidian. 

He started to focus more and noticed that these black pools were eyes connected to soft feeling on his lips. He looked at the face of the being that felt like part of his soul. Noticing how pale and perfect the skin. Hair as black as a raven falling around the face while spiking out in the back, matching the eyes of the beholder. 

He laid there staring. Aching and feeling the new scrapes on his body and face that he knew would leave scars. “Are you an Angel? Am I in heaven?”

“Loser! You need to learn how to swim if you’re going to be near the river all alone”. The stranger responded. “You’re lucky I saw you when I did or you would be fish food. How could anyone be such a Dobe?” 

“Bastard!” was Naruto’s quick response. “OH! um… I mean uh….Thank you so much for saving me.” Naruto said in a low voice while scratching the back of his neck and cheeks blushing pink. 

He stood to face his hero. He was as tall as him. Thin build, and a flawless face. Almost feminine, but still held a masculine appeal. But something in those eyes, those eyes beautiful and so captivating that also seemed to have a bit of pain and sadness.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long, but here is where we get to see Sasuke side of the story, but with a little sad news by the end of the chapter.

CHAPTER 2

It was the first day of summer for the prodigy of Konoha’s (private) school for the gifted. Sasuke Uchiha. He was an almost 12 year old rich boy, extremely smart, and the most handsome boy of his school. He even had his own set of “Fangirls” that always followed him around everywhere he went with hearts in their eyes, even though he hated them following him around. 

He was depressed that school ended. He enjoyed school and felt that school should be year round. He really didn’t have many friends and wasn’t interested in socializing over the summer. At least he would be getting a break from his fangirls for a few months.

Sasuke was the second son of one of the richest men in Japan, Fugaku Uchiha. He was focused on trying to match his older brother’s achievements. His older brother Itachi Uchiha was a prodigy as well. Everything he did he excelled at. He was perfect. It was a tall order to live up to. He too had the handsome looks of the Uchiha clan as well, though some would argue that Sasuke was better looking. 

Sasuke wanted recognition from his father who always compared the two boys. “Why can’t you be more like your brother Itachi?” Fugaku would say.

Even when Sasuke skipped a couple of grades in school. He was the only 11 year old in the 8th grade of his school. But, that was not enough for his father. No matter how hard Sasuke tried, he could not compare to Itachi.

Itachi was 6 years older than Sasuke. A taller, more refined version of Sasuke. Although he looked more like his father when Sasuke looked more like his mother. Itachi looked handsome and with the signature black raven hair and black eyes, but he also had his father’s bags under his eyes. 

Sasuke having more of a pretty look to his youthful face while still retaining his masculinity. Their mother Mikoto has stunning features of flawless pale skin and raven hair. A beauty to behold. 

Itachi was in college and preparing to go into the family business with his father. College was out for the summer as well. Even though his schooling was going as expected of an Uchiha, he still needed to fulfill his obligations for an elected class. 

He was offered an opportunity to be a counselor at the elite summer camp on the North side of Konoha’s River for the privileged. 

Itachi noticed how down his little brother was. “Otouto come with me this summer to camp. It will get your mind off of whatever it is bothering you.” Itachi said to Sasuke.  
“Hn,” was his only reply. Itachi raised a fine black brow and gave his little brother the infamous Uchiha glare.

“Foolish little brother, you should know better that I wasn’t asking.” Itachi said matter of factly. Itachi was an Uchiha and if an Uchiha wanted something, they got it. When it came to the two boys, Itachi always got his way over Sasuke. 

Reluctantly Sasuke obliged mumbling something about annoying big brothers. Clenching his fists by his side, but made it clear that he would not be participating in the activities.

“Fine Ni-san, but don’t expect me to listen to you while there. I plan to do my own thing.” Itachi seemed to be fine with those terms as long as he was getting his little brother out of the house.

Sasuke was bored while Itachi was fulfilling his obligations for his elected class. He decided to go down to the river to skip rocks in the water where he could hide from his camp “fangirls”.

He was in his own thoughts thinking about why he had such a hard time getting recognition from his father. “Hn” fell from his lips. He noticed upstream that there was a kid on the bank of the river opposite of him that appeared to be fishing. 

Thinking what a loser the other person was. He watched the kid. Noticing his blond spikey hair and relaxed state. He noticed that the kid got a bite and was fighting to catch his prize.

Sasuke continued skipping his rocks in the water when he noticed the kid had fallen into the river. He watched in amazement thinking he was correct thinking the other kid was a Dobe to fall into the river. 

After a moment he noticed that the other kid was having issues staying above water. “He seems to be drowning?” he thought to himself.

Without another moment to waste, Sasuke’s body just reacted and jumped into the river and swam to save the boy. He made it just in time as the boy was making his last descent under the water.

He pulled him back to the bank of the river, but this kid wasn’t breathing. “SHIT!”  
Luckily Sasuke was trained in CPR. Having taken the class with his brother Itachi for his internship with the camp. Sasuke jumped into action and started performing the breathing technique on this stupid kid that fell into the river.

His efforts seemed to pay off because the kid started coughing up water and seemed to be breathing again. Now that boy was safe, Sasuke was irritated that he was now all wet and he still had to get back to the other side of the river to the camp he was staying at.

He looked at the boy he rescued almost in a trance and noticed the amazingly beautiful blue eyes staring at him along with scrapes on both cheeks that resembled whiskers. The kid was in a daze and spoke. “Are you an Angel? Am I in heaven?” 

Frustrated, Sasuke shouted at him. “Loser! You need to learn how to swim if you’re going to be near the river all alone. You’re lucky I saw you when I did or you would be fish food. How could anyone be such a Dobe?” 

“Bastard!” was the boy’s quick response. “OH! um… sorry I mean uh….Thank you so much for saving my life”. Then there was a silence between them as they looked at each other. 

The blond was hesitant and spoke. “How can I repay you for saving me? Um…Here, please take this. It is all I have with me, but I want you to have it.” He took the necklace from his neck and gave it to Sasuke. 

Although the necklace was precious to Naruto, he felt it was a small price to pay for having his life saved. It was a leather strip with a long thin pale blue crystal hanging from it with a silver ball on each side. 

“Why would I want that Dobe?” Sasuke responded looking quite irritated. 

“Just take it, please.” The boy responded with a blush forming on his cheeks.  
“Whatever!” Sasuke put the reward in his pocket and without another word jumped back into the river to swim across back to the other side where he came from.

“Wait! I didn’t get your name.” the blond haired boy shouted to him. 

Sasuke didn’t bother to respond. He was already pissed off that he was all wet from the river and now had to go and change before his brother saw him and had to explain. With that they went their separate ways.

Naruto was glad to be alive. “Man that was close.” He thought. He needed to get back to his cabin and clean up before everyone got back. But the image of his hero lingered in his head. He would remember this for a very long time. 

On his approach back to camp he was hoping to make it in time to clean himself up before the other campers returned and then he heard someone speak. “Have fun out there?” He looked around and didn’t see anyone.

“Who said that?” Suddenly Kakashi appeared out of nowhere looking like he was bored while reading the very same book as before.

“Oh Kakashi! Uh... yea, you saw that?” Naruto responded while scratching the hair at the back of his neck and looking down at his wet feet sheepishly.

“I don’t know what you were thinking not going with the rest of the group so you could play around down by the river, but you should be thankful someone saved you. Not to mention it was someone from the camp across the way. Those are the stuck up wealthy kids who usually wouldn’t bother to help someone in need.” Kakashi said while closing his book and putting it in his back pocket.

“Uh yea... p_please don’t tell Iruka. I am actually kinda scared of the water as you can see why.” Naruto asked while giving a small shy smile. 

Kakashi looked him in the eye and then nodded knowingly. “I don’t know how we are going to hide the scratches on your face, but we will come up with something. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

After Naruto was changed into dry clothes and all cleaned up, Iruka and the boys came back from canoeing. They told him about the adventures they had and how he missed a lot of fun. 

Iruka stared at Naruto’s face and noticed the scratches. He went to inquire about them, but just as he was going to ask Naruto what had happened an announcement had called over the loudspeaker.

“Attention all campers. Attention all campers. Will Naruto Uzumaki please report to the office?”

Naruto started to panic. “Did Kakashi rat him out?” he thought. Naruto made his way to the office. His Godfather Jiraiya was there in the office. Naruto wasn’t sure what was going on. Why would Jiraiya be there?

Jiraiya looked up at Naruto with a sadness in his eyes. Naruto thought he was totally busted for his shenanigans. “Hey kid, come here and take a seat.” Jiraiya stated while patting the seat next to him. 

Naruto started to defend himself. “It was an accident, I was trying to be careful and…” he trailed off. Jiraiya gave him a questioning look.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, but that’s not why I’m here. You see there was an accident with your parents.” 

Naruto stared for a minute trying to absorb what was being said. “What happened? Are they Okay?” Naruto asked now, panicking for a different reason.

Jiraiya searched his thoughts for a moment on how to say what needed to be said. He looked up at Naruto, paused a moment and then told him the following. “ I am not sure how to tell you this kiddo, so I am just going to put it out there. You see, your parents were on their way to the new city where you were going to relocate to and there was an accident. They somehow lost control of their car and went over a cliff. Unfortunately they didn’t survive.”

Naruto just looked at Jiraiya in disbelief. 

“What are you trying to tell me, old man? That my parents are dead?” His look with silent tears starting to trickle down his face. 

Jiraiya just sadly nodded his head in confirmation. Naruto frowned heavily and started to sob. His whole world started to crumble around him. How can he go on and what would happen to him now? Jiraiya stated that he would continue to live in their old house because it hadn’t been sold yet and that Jiraiya would become his guardian.

Kakashi showed up in the office with all of Naruto’s belongings so Jiraiya could take Naruto home. It was a very terrifying then sad day indeed.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years later....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This part of the story is where we have the minor Naru/Saku. Don't worry, it is there for a reason.
> 
> On a special note, I would like to give a shout out to Shira_Taka for being my first comment EVER! You don't know how special that is to me. Thank you again so much! It is greatly appreciated.

Six years later….

Naruto was in his senior year in high school now. A lot had changed since his time in Kamp Konohamaru. He was a young man now. His body was now matured and very handsome to boot. He was also on the football team, so he was muscular and his academics were better too. He immersed himself in study after his parent’s untimely death. 

He had just convinced his long time crush, Sakura Haruno, to go to the prom with him on the condition that he got her best friend Ino Yamanaka a date with his best friend Kiba. Sakura was the most popular girl in school. She had pink hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. She was also the head of the cheerleader team. Things were finally starting to look up for Naruto. He was walking on cloud nine.

Naruto met with Kiba at lunchtime. “Hey Kiba, I finally asked Sakura to the prom and she said yes, just….. I need to ask a favor from you?” Naruto asked while he scratched the back of his neck. 

“Anything for you man. What, you need some pointers or something? Condoms maybe?” Kiba replied with a wolfish grin. 

“NO not that! I’m sure I can take care of that on my own. It’s just…Sakura said she would only go with me if I could get her friend Ino a date with you.” 

Kiba scratched his head for a moment thinking about it and then said “Is that the girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, like you or the one with long black hair and lavender eyes?”

“I think the one with blond hair like me.” He replied, waiting for Kiba’s response. 

“Sure, what are friends for, but you owe me one dude!” Naruto didn’t know that Kiba had a secret crush on Ino. He played it like he was doing a big favor for Naruto. 

“Cool, we need to rent some tuxes for the event. Do you think if you ask your mom, we could rent a limo too?” Naruto asked sheepishly hoping Kiba would go for it. Since Naruto’s parent’s death, he couldn’t afford luxuries like that anymore.

A wink and a nod was Kiba’s response. “Let’s start making plans after school then. Are you sure you don’t need any pointers, condoms?” 

Naruto punched Kiba in the arm before leaving the lunch table to his remaining classes for the day. 

It was prom night. Naruto and Kiba were all dressed up in their tuxedos and took the limo Kiba’s mom rented to Sakura’s house to pick up Sakura and Ino. Sakura’s parents were well off so Naruto really wanted to impress them. He didn’t want her parent’s to think he wasn’t good enough for their little girl. The boys approached the Tudor style home with corsages in hand for the girls.

As they approached the home, they took in their surroundings. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to live somewhere so nice. They made sure not to walk across the grass and made their way up the stone pathway to a large oak door with beveled glass framed in gold and rang the doorbell.

After a few moments the door opened. Sakura’s mother answered the door with a big smile on her face. Off in the background he could see her father with a less than happy look in his face. He approached the boys with the intention to make sure they took care of his little girl. He gave his warning and went on his way into the house. 

“Girls! Your dates are here!” Her mother called up the stairs still smiling. 

The girls ascended the stairs. Naruto was all starry eyed at how beautiful Sakura looked. She had on a pink strapless Versace dress that matched the color of her hair that came down right above her knees. Naruto felt a tightness in his groin and his pants feeling a bit snug. 

He needed to get himself under control. Thinking of the warning Sakura’s father gave him and trying to get his newly formed erection under control. “He... Here is your corsage for your wrist.” 

Naruto burst out with a blinding smile. The boys approached the girls and put the corsages they brought onto the girls wrists. 

Sakura gave Naruto a look of approval. “Let’s go shall we?” Sakura said while her mother was taking pictures of the big moment. 

Once in the limousine and on the way to the prom, Sakura looked at Ino and smiled. “Ready to party?” she asked Ino. 

“You know it!” Ino responded knowingly. 

Sakura opened her purse and pulled out a silver flask. She opened it, took a quick drink, scrunched her face and passed it to Ino. Ino took a drink, doing the same thing and then passed the flask to Naruto. 

Naruto took a look at the flask and hesitated. “Should we be doing this?” he asked around the group. 

“Fuck! Don’t be such a pussy Naruto!” Kiba responded while grabbing the flask from Naruto and taking a drink as well. 

Naruto took back the flask and gave Kiba a harsh look. He took a big gulp. It burned his throat and he coughed. “Smooth” was his response with a scrunched up face. 

Everyone laughed and kept passing the flask around until they got to the hotel where the prom was being held. Their limo pulled into the hotel, the driver got out and opened the door to let them out into the night. Naruto was already pretty buzzed when he got out of the car, almost falling on his face. 

“Don’t act the fool and get your shit together or they won’t let us in.” Kiba whispered to Naruto while trying to help Naruto from stumbling. 

They all managed to make it inside and get their pictures taken. They danced and had a great time. The night was coming to end. They had kept the party going by adding more alcohol to their punch as the night went by. When it was all over they got back into the limo and made their way home.

“Hey, I think we need to sober up some more before we get home. Why don’t we stop by my house for a while? I can make some coffee. We won’t have to worry about showing up drunk because my guardian isn’t home much.” Naruto explained looking towards the others with him.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement. They went to Naruto’s house and had the limo wait for them. They went inside and Naruto started the coffee machine. “It will be a few minutes until the coffee is ready. Would you like to watch T.V. while we wait?”

Sakura looked at Naruto with a drunken lust in her eyes and stated that she could think of better things to do while they wait. Naruto smiled a wicked grin and decided to “Show” her his room. Naruto grabbed Sakura’s hand and led her up the stairs and entered his room. As soon as the door shut, Sakura slammed Naruto into the door and attacked his lips with hers. 

Things escalated and clothes were quickly removed. Hands petting and rubbing each other’s bodies. Harsh and sloppy drunk kisses. Naruto pushed Sakura down on his bed, crawled over her and started kissing Sakura down her neck while massaging her perky breasts. Sakura moaned and threw her head back. Their bodies were on fire. 

“Fuck me Naruto!” Sakura breathed huskily into Naruto’s ear.

Naruto smiled and reached into his nightstand searching for lube and a condom. He looked at the condom and couldn’t remember how long he had had it. Shrugging his shoulders tore the condom package and put it on his now throbbing cock. Lubed it up and entered Sakura. The drunken passion continued. Once reaching their orgasm and heavy breaths, Naruto pulled out of Sakura and laid beside her.

They laid there a while then cleaned up to get dressed and go back downstairs. They walked in on Ino and Kiba making out on the couch. “It seems the coffee is ready now.” Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck, hair disheveled and pink on his cheeks. Ino and Kiba looked at the two in shock at the disheveled look of Naruto and Sakura.

“Ya, it sure does.” Kiba responded looking at them both with a knowing smile on his face. 

Naruto blushed deeper and looked away. They drank some coffee and sobered up some before going back outside to the limousine. The boys had dropped the girls back off at Sakura’s house and made their way home. 

“You dog!” Kiba said to Naruto while elbowing him in the ribs. Naruto blushed and just shrugged his shoulders.

The next few weeks at school Naruto was walking on cloud nine. Sakura and Naruto started dating exclusively. Kiba and Ino decided to just stay friends, but they all still hung out together.

A month or so went by and suddenly Sakura started to be distant with Naruto. She was cranky and got irritated easily. Naruto couldn’t understand what was wrong. 

Naruto was waiting at their lunch table and Sakura showed up first. 

“We need to talk Naruto.” Sakura said, looking like she wanted to cry. 

“Sure, what’s up?” was Naruto’s worried response thinking that she wanted to break up with him. 

Sakura looked at Naruto in his deep blues and simply stated. “I’m late.” 

Naruto looked back at Sakura thinking late for what? Sakura gave him a deep glare.

“You’re such an idiot! I missed my period.” 

Naruto just froze. He didn’t know what to say at first and then responded. “We used a condom, I don’t understand how this could happen?” 

Sakura’s eyes started to water and her bottom lip quivered and turned out. “Well maybe it tore or was old or something. I am too young for this to happen. I decided I am going to the free clinic and get tested.” She responded.

Naruto was in shock. This could not be happening. He looked at Sakura and held her hand while nodding. “Do you need me to go with you?” Sakura nodded her head and then Kiba and Ino showed up at the table with their lunches. 

“What’s wrong?” Ino said looking between the two of them. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Was all Sakura said, then she got up and walked away.

Ino and Kiba gave each other a questioning look and then looked at Naruto. They noticed the shock and worried look on his face. Ino decided she would go after her best friend to find out what was going on leaving Naruto and Kiba alone at the table.

Kiba looked back at Naruto concerned. “What happened?” he asked thinking maybe they broke up or something like that. He too had noticed how off Sakura had been acting and now it looked like she had been crying. 

“What I am about to tell you stays here with us understand?” Naruto said to Kiba and Kiba nodded. “Sakura might be pregnant.” Kiba’s mouth gaped and Naruto looked at him with fear on his face. 

“What are you gonna do if she is?” Kiba asked.

“Whatever she decides I am going to do the right thing and be there for her.” Naruto responded with a frown on his face.

He wasn’t ready for this kind of responsibility. He was graduating this year and then was supposed to start college to start his adult life. Although he really wanted a family, he just thought it would come later, much much later.

Naruto took Sakura to the clinic. She had provided the blood and urine sample for the test. All they needed now was to wait for the results. Sakura was asked back into the exam room and Naruto asked to join her. Sakura had said yes. He was just as responsible for this as she was. 

Doctor Shizune Hakamichi looked at them both and simply stated that Sakura was indeed pregnant. “What do we do now?” Sakura asked Doctor Hakamichi.

“Well, I can’t make that decision for you, but have many options. You can have the baby. You can put the baby up for adoption. Or, you can terminate the pregnancy. I want you to think about your options and get back to me.” Was the doctor’s response. 

Sakura and Naruto talked it over. Sakura wanted to have the baby and knew how important family is to Naruto. They couldn’t deny a little life and especially one that they were responsible for. Sakura’s father on the other hand did not agree, but by the time he found out Sakura was pregnant it was too far along to terminate. 

Sakura’s father was livid. He sent Sakura off to their summer home on the other side of the country to have the baby and told her she could never see Naruto again. 

After many unsuccessful attempts and eight months had already passed by. Naruto knew that the baby could arrive any day now. He had not been able to contact anyone concerning Sakura. Naruto was finally able to get a hold of Kizashi Haruno, Sakura’s father, and demanded to know about Sakura and the baby. 

“Here is your bastard son! Our precious daughter died during childbirth. I hope you are happy? He is your problem now!” Sakura’s father yelled at Naruto and gave him the baby boy and the baby’s birth certificate. 

Naruto was shocked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought they would be a happy family. Sakura, the love of his life had died. Giving birth to his son no less. Now he has to take care of this little life all by himself while grieving the loss of Sakura. 

He didn’t know what to do. “What happened?” he asked just for Sakura’s father to glare at him. He said there were complications during labor and that Sakura didn’t make it. He then turned, ignoring him and walked out of their lives.

Naruto looked at the birth certificate with watery eyes. “Boruto Uzumaki.” He liked it. Sakura had named their child and he would cherish her decision. Boruto looked just like Naruto. Blond wild hair and deep blue eyes. Naruto was devastated about how everything happened, but happy to look into his sons eyes. He decided he was going to take care of business and do all that he could to raise his son right.


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

By the time all of this had happened, Naruto had already graduated high school and started attending college locally in Konoha. Once Kiba found out that Naruto had a child to take care of, he had moved in with Naruto to help him with the baby. Naruto was grateful to have such a wonderful best friend. 

Naruto took care of Boruto during the day and Kiba took care of him at night while Naruto went to night school. Luckily Naruto had a scholarship from playing football to cover most of the expenses for college.

Naruto was going for his bachelor’s degree in business, specializing in advertising. He signed up for all the necessary courses, but it would take him longer due to only being able to take night courses. 

Kiba graduated before Naruto, got his degree and got a job at Rinnegan Industries. He offered Naruto to put Boruto in his company’s daycare during the day so Naruto could finish getting his degree.

Naruto agreed and a little later graduated with honors. He was so good at what he did that Kiba was able to get him a job with him with no issues. Naruto was their top Marketing salesman in no time for the company. 

Rinnegan Industries was one of the top employers of Konoha. Naruto really loved his job. He had made more friends, worked with his best friend, and had Boruto close by. 

His boss and owner of the company, Tsunade Senju, on the other hand was an older woman with blond hair she kept in two loose ponytails, with extremely large breasts, and a love for sake. She usually kept some in her desk drawer to indulge in at lunch time. She tried to keep a youthful appearance and had a big temper. She reminded him of someone he had met once.

She loved Naruto though because he was an orphan and just happened to be their top salesman. Damn he was good at what he did. Naruto was finally feeling like things in his life were coming together again finally.

Tsunade came into the office Friday morning with a sad look in her eyes. Shouting and slurring her words. Had she already been drinking? She went into her office and slammed the door. The staff could hear noises and things breaking. 

Kiba told Naruto to go and find out what was going on while pushing Naruto towards her office. “I’m not going in there!” Naruto told Kiba while waving his hands. 

“Come on man, she won’t do anything to you, she actually likes you.” Kiba pleaded with puppy dog eyes at Naruto.

“FUCK!” he said and then mumbled something about best friends and drunk bosses. Why did he always have to be the one to go in there and calm his boss down? Naruto approached his boss’s office and lightly knocked on the door. He got no response and shrugged his shoulders at Kiba. 

“Get your ass in there Uzumaki!” Kiba grumbled while shaking his fists at Naruto. 

Naruto pouted and hesitantly opened his boss’s office door and walked in. “Hey grannie, what’s bothering you so much today?” Naruto said, looking concerned at his boss while scratching the back of his neck. 

“Don’t call me that brat!” she yelled at him.

Her office was torn apart and she sat at her broken desk with a bottle of sake and a cup. She poured the drink and quickly threw it down her throat. Slamming the cup back on the broken desk, she looked up at Naruto. 

“My ass is in a sling Naruto. I have been having monetary issues lately and long story short is that I had to sell the company and it has been bought out by Uchiha Inc. effective at the beginning of the month in three days.” Concern and worry on her face and in her voice.

Naruto thought about the words that just came out of his boss’s mouth. He looked at her trying to figure it out and what that means for him. 

Seeing the questioning look in his eyes she stated “This is a corporate takeover, which means all of your asses are on the line. Their CEO, Itachi Uchiha himself, is scheduled to make a visit by the end of the month. I need updated reports, expenses, and forecasts in all departments and company trends to provide to him. I need this place looking like every employee is necessary. Usually they lay off people when a takeover occurs. Replacing the current employees with their own people.”

Naruto was crestfallen and stunned. How could this be happening to him again? Every time he gets his shit together and things look up, something tragic happens. If he loses his job, how is he going to support his son that is only four years old? He still needed daycare and wasn’t ready to start school yet. He won’t have money or insurance for his little family, much less housing expenses and food. 

“Well destroying your office doesn’t help for one and two you don’t look so well Tsunade, want me to send out an email to the staff and get them started on taking care of business?” he asked her. 

With her elbows on her desk, she just put her head in her hands and shook her head.  
Naruto left her office with a look on his face like someone had kicked his puppy. Kiba looked at him and knew that was a sign. Naruto just gave him a sad glance and walked to his cubicle to prepare the email to the staff. 

To: Rinnegan Industries Staff  
From: Naruto Uzumaki on behalf of Tsunade Senju  
Subject: Change of Ownership

Body:  
Dear Employees of Rinnegan Industries,

Rinnegan Industries has been sold to Uchiha Inc. effective at the first of the month. Your new CEO Itachi Uchiha will be visiting by the end of this month. With that being said, we need to update all our monthly reports, expenses, forecasts and provide company trends to present to the new CEO ASAP. Also, it is imperative that we need this place in tip top shape to impress and show our new owners how much we are all needed to keep from being replaced. Let’s show them what we’ve got! Teamwork makes the dream work! Believe it!

Sincerely,  
Naruto Uzumaki on behalf of Tsunade Senju

The entire company kicked into high gear. Updating reports and cleaning their work-spaces in anticipation of the upcoming visit.

The big day arrived and everyone was on edge and dressed in their “best to impress” work clothes. In the meantime, Naruto was having a bad day. ‘Could this day get any worse?’ he thought. 

Boruto had been sick and threw up on Naruto’s finest suit. So he had to change and wear a wrinkled one and it was raining so traffic was bad. He looked a mess. He ran his fingers through his wet blond hair. More messier than usual due to the rain. With a sigh he pursed his lips and prayed for the best. He would have to rely on his charming and happy personality for his first impression on the new boss.

It was 9:00 am and the elevator chimed. All eyes directed towards the elevator when a tall, thin, and handsome man with long midnight hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and eyes to match, dressed in an expensive charcoal Armani suit walked out of the elevator.

He had a smirk on his face and a glare that would kill. He looked around and approached the receptionist. “Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha, new owner of this company. I am here to see Tsunade Senju.” He announced.

The receptionist nodded with fear and called Tsunade announcing the arrival of the new owner. Tsunade appeared at the receptionist’s desk and escorted the Uchiha first to her office, and then around the building giving him a tour.

After a couple of hours and being introduced to some people, Itachi bid Tsunade a farewell and left. Everyone looked to Tsunade, trying to see any positive signs that their jobs were safe. She had a blank expression on her face. The way she went back to her office you could tell it would be a sake filled kind of lunch.

It was the first of the month. Tsunade had bid her farewells to the staff the night before, and the new CEO was now in the office. Everyone was busting their asses trying to look important. Then they received the following email.

To: Uchiha Inc. employees  
From: Itachi Uchiha  
Subject: Change in Management  
Body:

Attention all staff,

Welcome to Uchiha Inc. We are happy to have bought this lucrative company and look forward to working with you. 

We will be changing the hierarchy of the management and staff.  
With that being said, if you have received this email you have been terminated effective immediately. Your final check will be mailed to the address we have for you on file.

Please have your personal items cleared out of your desk upon exiting the building.

Itachi Uchiha  
CEO  
Uchiha Inc.

Naruto just read his email. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. He looked around the office at the other employees. By the reaction of his co-workers, it appeared that everyone was let go. 

“FUCK!” was his immediate response.

Kiba started making all kinds of noises and snide remarks while slamming stuff around his cubicle. “This is so fucked up man! Who does that guy think he is? This place won’t run for shit without us!” he grumbled.

“He is the new owner of the company and everyone is always replaceable.” Naruto responded, not happy either. With a heavy heart, Naruto worked hard the rest of the day trying to tie up any loose ends before leaving one last time.

“Why are you working so hard Naruto? This guy doesn’t deserve your clean-up before you leave.” Kiba said snidely looking at Naruto.

“Because I take pride in what I do and I won’t leave my clients hanging like this.” Was Naruto’s proud response. He wasn’t a top salesman for nothing.

Naruto finished his work and packed his belongings. He was the last one to leave for the day. Luckily Kiba had picked up Boruto from the daycare on his way out, knowing Naruto would be later than usual. At least he didn’t have to worry about picking his son up before leaving. He didn’t want to look at his young son's face and have to explain that they wouldn’t be coming back.

Naruto was walking through the parking garage towards his car and heard someone cursing. 

“What the fuck? Piece of shit!... Hn.” He looked around and that is when he saw it. Itachi Uchiha looked at his expensive car in his assigned parking spot.

The car had a flat tire. As a matter of fact, it appeared to be slashed. The trunk was open and the spare tire was next to the car and Itachi just glared at it, as if willing it to change itself.

Naruto just shook his head in disbelief that this man, who was so rich and spoiled, apparently couldn’t change a tire. He wondered why the man hadn’t called to have someone else do it for him or send another car or something?

Naruto being who he was, felt sorry for the man. He put his belongings in his own car and approached the man. “Hello, I’m Naruto Uzumaki, the former head of Sales and Advertising and former employee. Looks like you’re having some car troubles? Can I help you with anything?” Naruto asked Itachi with a small smirk on his face.

“Hn. It appears someone slashed my tire and I have locked my keys and phone in the car.” He ran his long pale fingers through his long black hair. “Your help would be, appreciated.” Itachi responded emotionlessly. 

“Sure thing. It’s a good thing your trunk was already opened when this happened. You can get into your car through the trunk.” Naruto responded with a wide, crooked smile on his face.

Itachi just looked at him. “Why would you be willing to help me after I just fired you?” Itachi asked with a glare that said he would not be the one crawling through the trunk.

Naruto looked at the truck and then to him again and then said, “Because I am not that kind of person. If someone needs help, I will always be happy to oblige no matter how much of an ass the person is.” He shook his head while he proceeded to change the tire.

Once done, he crawled through the trunk, into the car, and then unlocked the car. He exited the car, handing Itachi his keys and phone with a bright smile.

“Have a wonderful day asshole.” Was his parting words and started walking back to his own car, getting in, starting up the vehicle, and leaving one last time.

Itachi just looked at him. He thought maybe he was hasty firing this feisty blond. He would have to look into the company records for his information. He just might have use for someone like this.

It was two weeks later and as Itachi was going through his schedule he noticed he had an appointment with a potential new client Hyuga Corporation. He sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with the stuffy Neji Hyuga, the Nephew of the owner of Hyuga Corporation.

Neji was a tall, thin man with long brown hair pulled back much like Itachi’s and had lavender eyes that looked practically blank. He was a spoiled, trust fund baby, and a smugness that was world known.

Itachi thought of how he could get out of this meeting. He didn’t feel like sucking up to the bastard and he knew that his foolish little brother wouldn’t do it either. While in thought he glanced at his car keys and phone on his desk.

“What was that feisty blond’s name again? Didn’t he say he was head of Sales and Advertising? Maybe I should give him another chance and then I won’t have to deal with the Hyuga.”

Itachi noticed his assistant had gone for the day and had to take care of this himself. Time was of the essence as they say. He looked through the old staff’s information and found it. Naruto Uzumaki. He picked up his phone and dialed the number listed. 

After a few rings the phone picked up. “Hello?” Was the answer as expected. 

“Yes this is Itachi Uchiha from Uchiha Inc. May I speak with Naruto Uzumaki?”

“Speaking. To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Uchiha?” 

There was a pause and then a “Hn” and a sigh. “Yes, well since you did me a favor by changing my tire, I decided to offer you a business opportunity. I have a task for you to do and if successful you would be hired back. With better compensation than before of course.”

Naruto was excited, but didn’t want to give the impression that he was desperate due to not finding a new job yet. “Well Mr. Uchiha, I appreciate your thoughts of me. I need to think about it along with the other offers I have on the table for employment.” Was his response.

Itachi was not one to grovel. He simply stated that he would not wait for more than tomorrow morning and he sent over an offer for Naruto to review via email. He expected an answer before he got into the office the next morning or the deal was off.

With a big grin on his face, Naruto hung up the phone and pumped his fist into the air. This was exactly what he needed. Or that was what he thought. Not knowing how hard it is to work for an Uchiha. 

He booted up his computer and opened his email. He found the offer and looked it over. He had to meet with a potential new client and win the contract. If he was successful, he would be hired back to the company, with a 25% increase from his previous wages with bonus, free benefits including daycare for his son. If he was unsuccessful he would be compensated and that was it.

“Kiba! Get your ass over here!” He shouted into the house. 

Kiba came in looking at Naruto irritated. “What’s so important for you to interrupt my HALO game?” Kiba scowled. 

Naruto looked at him with a shit eating grin. “Guess who just called begging yours truly to come back to work?” With a gleam in his blue eyes.

“What are you talking about? Begging you to come back to work?” Kiba responded curiously. Naruto just pointed to the job offer on his computer. Kiba leaned in and read the offer with a look of surprise on his face. “Well, are you going to take it?” He asked.

“Of course! I really don’t have much of a choice. It’s not like people are lined at the door to give us jobs right now in this economy. Besides, if I do a good enough job at landing this client, maybe I can get you your old job back as well. You got me the original position, it would only be fair to pay it forward and get you a job as well.” Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at Kiba. 

Kiba seemed to like the sound of that. Being out of work had made them cut into their savings to make all the bills. Even though Kiba’s mom made good money, he wouldn’t ask for her help. Especially when he was the one to leave home to go help Naruto raise his young son. 

“You better not fuck up then and do whatever it takes to win the client over.” Kiba said with a devilish grin. Emphasizing on the word “whatever”.

Naruto knew what Kiba was implying. He shrugged at that and then looked at Kiba again. “Hey, Um….I only have until the morning to take the offer…. Can you babysit Boruto for me so I can meet Mr. Uchiha in person with my acceptance in the morning? And if all goes well can you babysit until I can get the job?” Kiba nodded in affirmation and smiled at Naruto before going back to his gaming.

Naruto could barely sleep that night. He was too excited about his new possibilities and being able to properly take care of Boruto. He got up early, taking a quick shower, and putting on his best suit. 

This time he was going to make a great 2nd first impression. He silently went into Boruto’s room and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

“Daddy is going to take good care of you. I love you little man.” He whispered before leaving the room.

After grabbing some toast for breakfast, he made sure he had his phone and keys and made his way to his car. 

He showed up at Uchiha Inc. a half hour before Itachi arrived and waited patiently by the lobby. 

He saw Itachi come from the elevators and he stood up and straightened out his suit, with a grin on his face he welcomed the Uchiha as he approached. 

“Good morning Mr. Uchiha.” He said with his hand extended to Itachi.

Itachi just glared at him. ‘How can someone be this cheerful first thing in the morning?’ He thought to himself. Itachi just responded “Hn.” Itachi knew Naruto would accept the offer. Itachi ignored the hand presented. 

Naruto just deadpanned and thought he fucked up somehow. Itachi then nodded over his shoulder and proceeded to walk down the hall towards his office. Naruto following almost like a puppy dog. 

‘This man is not a morning person or maybe it is just his personality?’ He thought to himself. He entered Itachi’s office and waited patiently for Itachi to settle in before he spoke. Itachi gestured for Naruto to sit. Once he was settled he addressed Naruto.

“I assume you have decided to take my offer?” Itachi said and Naruto shook his head in affirmation. “Well, as you may know, Uchiha Inc. has its hands in all kinds of different industries. From publications, food, electronics to hotels and properties. We have a potential new client, Hyuga Corporation. This client is very important to Uchiha Inc. They are quite similar to Uchiha Inc. and the products they can provide will increase our sales and profits tenfold.”

“I need you to travel and meet with the owners Nephew Neji Hyuga. He is a very tough sale, but with your kind of personality, I believe you are exactly what we need to close the deal. You will need to travel, wine and dine and get the contract signed. Do you think you are up for the challenge? Is this something you think you can handle Mr. Uzumaki?” Itachi asked.

“I’m your man. I will do whatever it takes to seal the deal.” Naruto responded. 

“Whatever it takes?” Itachi repeated. Naruto nodded once again with a big smile and an aura of confidence. “That is what I like to hear Mr. Uzumaki. Here is the contract that needs to be signed.” Itachi handed Naruto the contract and continued. 

“Just so you know, Neji has a taste for younger men. I expect you to work your charms on him. You will be provided a company credit card. I expect you to make your own reservations for the trip. You leave Friday and I want the contract signed and returned here next Monday.”

While swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Naruto just nodded in agreement at Itachi. 

‘I wonder if this is a good idea after all?’ He thought. ‘No, no this is exactly what Boruto and I need.’ Confidence swelled in his chest. He put on his blinding smile and gave a firm nod at Itachi. He was going to prove that he could do this.


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implication of possible date rape. For those of you with triggers, just be warned. It is just implied but not described.
> 
> Thank you again to my lovely Beta Heartsns. I don't know what I would do without you.
> 
> Next chapter Sasuke comes back into the story.

CHAPTER 5

When Naruto got home he filled Kiba in on the details of his meeting with Itachi and asked Kiba to care for Boruto while he was gone. 

Kiba, being the amazing friend that he is, supported Naruto’s trip and was willing to care for Boruto while Naruto was away. 

Naruto then began to get his things together he needed to start packing a suitcase for his trip. 

Once the plane landed at his destination, he exited the airport and took a cab to his hotel. It was grand. The outside was covered in white marble and trimmed in gold. 

He was greeted by the concierge and brought to his suite. He had never stayed somewhere so luxurious before. ‘I could get used to this.’ He thought.

He quickly unpacked and prepared for his meeting with Mr. Hyuga to be held in an upscale restaurant on the main floor of his hotel. 

Now that he was there, he was very nervous. He called Kiba to let him know he arrived safely and Kiba could tell how nervous he was. Kiba gave some words of encouragement and that seemed to calm Naruto down. 

“Just be yourself. You can do this. You  _ will _ make it happen.” Kiba said casually but firmly. 

“Thanks man. I really needed to hear that. Mr. Uchiha is pretty intimidating and I don’t want to find out what will happen if I fuck this up.” Naruto responded with a little laugh. 

Feeling better, Naruto showered, put on his best suit, and did some primping. He wanted to look handsome as well, to impress Neji. With a smile and wink in the mirror, he grabbed his room card, phone, wallet and of course the contract, and headed down to the restaurant. 

Naruto approached the restaurant reservation desk. “Party of two for Uchiha/Hyuga please?” 

The Matradee looked him up in his reservation book. 

“Your guest has not arrived yet. Would you like to be seated or wait at the bar?” he was asked. 

“Um…. I’ll be seated thank you.” Naruto responded. The Matradee then motioned for him to follow. Naruto was seated in the private room in the back of the restaurant. 

The room was very impressive. White table cloths, bright silver tableware and low lighting. Expensive oil paintings on the walls that were painted a deep maroon with even darker velvet curtains lining the windows. 

After being seated he was asked if he wanted a drink while he waited. Being as nervous as he was, he ordered Whiskey on the rocks. He was hoping it would calm him down. He received his drink and quickly threw it back and ordered two more. 

By the time Neji showed up, Naruto was quite relaxed. He greeted Neji with a big smile and a hand shake then slightly bowed with respect for the client. 

“Hello Mr. Hyuga, I look forward to doing business with you.” Naruto said. 

Neji eyed Naruto up and down his body hungrily with a gleam in eye. “We will see Mr. Uzumaki. Let’s see how the night goes.” 

Naruto wasn’t sure how to take that comment but, apparently, he was just Neji’s type. They both ordered food and more drinks and discussed business while waiting for their meal. After their meal was done they ordered even more drinks and continued with business. 

“Tell me Mr. Uzumaki.” Neji started. 

“Please, call me Naruto.” Naruto interrupted. 

“Yes, Naruto. I am tired of talking business. Tell me about yourself. Are you single? Tell me what you like to do for fun.” Neji practically purred while giving Naruto a squeeze on his knee under the table. 

Naruto startles and hits his other knee on the underside of the table. Nervously he scratches at the back of his neck. 

“Well, I am currently single, but I do have a young son. So other than being with him I don’t usually find time for fun if that answers your question?” Naruto answered. He knew he said he would do anything to seal the deal, but didn’t think he would have to do this. 

He needed to wrap this up before he got  _ too _ inebriated and made a fool out of himself and better yet, did something below his morals. 

“Very interesting.” Neji responded while tapping his fingertips together. ‘He must be straight. We need to do something about that.’ Neji thought with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Naruto was nervous and the alcohol had nature calling. He excused himself to the restroom. After he relieved himself and washed his hands, he splashed some cool water on his face and looked in the mirror.

“Keep it together man and get this done.” He said to himself. 

He came back to the table and downed his drink. He thought it tasted a little funny, but thought that maybe it was due to him already being so buzzed. He was laughing with Neji. Neji just smiled and started watching Naruto. 

Naruto was starting to get dizzy and the room started to sway. “What…whazz going on? I don’t think I feel very well.” Naruto slurred. He had a serious look on his face and looked at Neji. Neji just gave him a big grin and then Naruto blacked out.

Itachi was at his desk working at his computer when he was interrupted by his assistant. “Mr. Uchiha, Neji Hyuga on line one.” She said on the phone intercom. 

“Thank you Tenten.” Itachi responded. Picking up his phone and answering line one. “Hello Neji, what do I owe the pleasure? Is our Naruto taking good care of you?”

Neji responded. “Yes indeed he has. I am very impressed with your employee. Very impressed indeed. He took care of my every need. And when I say every need I mean every need. I would like to request him for any future meetings.” 

Itachi could tell that Neji had a big smile on his face and he was glad to hear that Naruto did whatever it took to get the contract. “That’s good to hear. I guess this means we will be doing business together?” Itachi asked. 

“If you keep Mr. Uzumaki as my personal contact, I would say that is a definite yes. I look forward to doing business with Uchiha Inc.” With that Neji ended the phone call. 

Itachi smirked and was quite pleased with his decision to take a chance with Naruto. He would need to call Naruto and give him some praise.

Naruto woke up naked and sore in his hotel room bed to the sound of his phone ringing. He went to get up to find his phone. He had a splitting headache. 

Rising to a sitting position on the bed, he tried to remember the events of the night before. Although the memories tended to be a bit fuzzy, and his body ached, particularly his back side hurt when he went to sit up. 

By the time he got to his phone, it already went to voicemail. It was a missed call and message from Itachi. “What the fuck happened last night and why does my ass hurt?” He thought and then panic went through his mind.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Oh my god!” He jumped up and started looking around for the contract ignoring his pain. “If I lost it and didn’t get it signed I am so fucked!” he said to no one in particular. 

He searched the room thoroughly. He couldn’t find it. He fucked up and would lose any chance of being re-hired. 

He sat on the end of the bed, elbows on his knees and hands in his hair. Pulling on blond locks of hair.

“This cannot be happening. Why is it, every time things go my way, something always happens to ruin it all?” He asked himself. 

Then out of the silence his room phone started ringing. He looked at the phone with fear running through his veins. “What am I going to tell Itachi? He is going to kill me. Take it like a man Naruto and just answer the phone.” He said out loud.

Naruto answered the phone. “He….Hello?” It was not Itachi. “WHEW!” 

“Yes Mr. Uzumaki, this is the front desk. Apparently you left some paperwork in the restaurant last night. Shall I have it sent up?” 

Naruto praised the gods. “Yes please send it right away.” He responded and hung up the phone. At least he will get the contract back, he just hoped it was signed as well.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. He answered it and thanked the young man and gave him a tip. He moved into the suite and sat on the couch. He quickly looked through the contract. It was signed and there was a sticky note attached.

__

_ Naruto,  _

_ Thank you for a wonderful evening. It was a pleasure doing business with you and Uchiha Corp. _

_ Neji Hyuga _

  
  


Naruto couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t remember what happened last night. Did Neji drug his drink? He didn’t want to think about that, but decided he would never leave his drink unattended again. He went and got his phone to listen to Itachi’s message.

  
  


“ _ Naruto, _

_ I am pleased with your performance. From what I hear, Neji was very impressed with you. Apparently you will do whatever it takes to get the desired results. I look forward to seeing you on Monday morning and welcome to Uchiha Inc.”  _ Was Itachi’s message.

Naruto went to pump his fist in the air at the good news and immediately regretted it. He forgot about how much he hurt. He would need to soak in the tub for a while before he made his way back home.

Naruto made it home Sunday afternoon. Kiba and Boruto picked him up at the airport. 

“How did it go?” Kiba asked. 

“Yes Daddy, how did it go?” his little son repeated. 

“Well, it looks like you are staring at the newest employee of Uchiha Inc.” Naruto responded with a huge and bright smile while picking his son up and spinning him around. 

“FUCK YA!” Kiba yelled and then looked around from the looks and comments people passing by in the airport gave him. “Sorry…” he shrugged and followed with his cheeks blushing.

Monday came and Naruto reported back to work, once again waiting for Itachi to show up to the office. 

Itachi arrived with one fine eyebrow raised and a sly smirk on his face. His black stoic eyes seemed to gleam when he approached Naruto. “I think you are going to work out quite well here. I will definitely be sending you to obtain new clients in the near future. Neji had nothing but words of praise for you. He expressed that you took care of his every need. Tell me, Naruto, what happened to please someone such as Neji Hyuga?” 

Naruto blushed a little at why Neji was apparently pleased. 

“Thank you Sir, I aim to please, but I am still a little unsure as to why Mr. Hyuga was so pleased? To be quite honest, we did wine and dine, but during after dinner drinks I excused myself for a moment to the restroom. When I came back and finished my drink, I thought it tasted a little funny I might add, and then I didn’t feel very well and seemed to have blacked out. And…and I woke up na….” He trailed off almost saying naked. Naruto responded shyly while scratching the back of his head looking very embarrassed.

Itachi’s eyes widened for a split second and then gave back a quizzical look while tapping his long pale index finger on his chin. He wondered if Neji would be the type to drug Naruto’s drink to take advantage of him? No matter, what does matter is that he got the contract signed.

“So yeah… I think I will look after my drink better from now on.” Naruto continued with a little smile on his face.

“Yes I think that would be wise.” Itachi responded.

Within the next few months Itachi had assigned Naruto to be his traveling salesman and Naruto was very successful. He managed to obtain many new clients and contracts that the Uchiha Inc. had had a difficult time obtaining. Naruto was the new ‘Golden Child’ with golden hair to match.

Naruto and Itachi had spent more time with one another and got to start to know each other as well. Naruto became Itachi’s right hand man and started showing him the ways of the business.

He mentioned that his foolish little brother was supposed to be the one to take over this branch, but really didn’t show much interest in it. 

“You have a brother?” Naruto asked. 

“Yes. He is my most precious close family since my parents died. Don’t worry though, you will meet him soon enough. He is in the process of moving here.” Itachi responded.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I lost my parents too and I look forward to meeting your brother.” Naruto shared with Itachi. 

“Well you are starting to feel like family Naruto. I hope the feeling is mutual. You have done a wonderful job here so far for Uchiha Inc." Itachi complimented him and Naruto liked the sound of that and gave a wide and bright smile.

“With that being said Mr. Uchiha?” Naruto started and Itachi responded 

“Please just call me Itachi. Mr. Uchiha was my father.” Naruto nodded and continued. 

“Well Itachi, I was wondering how you felt about hiring me some help? I know a great person who would fit the position well. And well…well, he happens to be my roommate and my current babysitter.”

“You have a child?” Itachi inquired. 

“Yes. He is my life. He is only 4 and his name is Boruto.” He paused for a moment and then continued with a sad look in his eyes. “Unfortunately his mother died during childbirth and it has been just the two of us against the world. That is, until my roommate and best friend Kiba moved in with us, to help while I finished college. He was even the one who got me the job interview with Rinnegan Industries.” Naruto brightened up again with a smile on his face.

“Hn, get me his resume and I will consider it, for you.” Itachi responded. 

“That would be great Mr. Uchiha, I…I mean Itachi. If he can work here, I can put Boruto in the daycare downstairs and be closer if he needs me. That is when I am not traveling of course.” Naruto continued. 

“Of course.” Itachi responded.

Kiba submitted his resume and got the job, but this time he worked for Naruto as his assistant. “No fucking off Kiba, this is a serious business.” Naruto said with a smile when Kiba showed up for his first day.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Boss.” Kiba replied with a salute and matching grin. Naruto then showed Kiba his new cubicle and gave him a rundown of how the company works along with his new responsibilities.

“Hey! Let’s celebrate my first day on the job.” Kiba said excitedly at Naruto. 

“That sounds awesome, we can see if old man Jiraiya will watch Boruto for me.” Naruto replied. 


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter that a lot of my tags are about. If you don't like smut then you should probably skip it.

CHAPTER 6

Naruto dressed in tight, light blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. He gelled his hair, making it a little more spikey than normal and was looking HOT. Kiba wore dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt and did his hair to match Naruto. They headed out to the local club for some drinks and happy times.

When they got to the nightclub they paid the cover charge and headed to the bar. Once there they ordered their drinks and took in the scenery. It was dimly lit except over the dance floor full of people grinding to the music with some booths over to the side that were pretty full. 

Naruto and Kiba were having a conversation about what to do if they went home with someone when their drinks arrived.

Not noticing the dark haired man to their left listening to their conversation, Kiba was drinking his beer and going on about someone he noticed on the dance floor that he wanted to get more acquainted with. 

Naruto just rolled his eyes while taking a drink and looking at the dance floor as well. He sighed, he really wasn’t interested in anyone he saw.

“Come on man, there’s got to be someone you are attracted to.” Kiba yelled over the loud music. “I know you’re bi so there is a lot to choose from.” He added. 

Naruto just shook his head. He really wasn’t there to pick someone up. Yes it’s true he hadn’t been laid in quite some time due to taking care of Boruto and working, but he really was just there to celebrate with Kiba. 

He knew he didn’t have to be home in a hurry because Jiraiya offered to keep Boruto overnight so if they got trashed they wouldn’t have to worry about it.

“Go and enjoy yourself on the dance floor. I’ll enjoy the show from here.” Naruto yelled over the music back at Kiba while taking another drink from his beer. 

“Suit yourself, your loss, this is gonna fuckin kick ass!” Kiba replied with a shit eating grin while pumping his hands in the air. 

Naruto shoved him towards the dance floor and proceeded to finish his beer and then motioned the bartender for another. Sitting and having a good time, he watched Kiba approach a dark haired girl on the dance floor and started to grind with her.

He was kinda jealous, but he was there for Kiba. Naruto was just finishing another beer when the dark haired gentleman next to him offered to buy him another. 

“I noticed you here all alone and I would like to buy you a drink.” He said while motioning the bartender and showing they would have another and placing some bills on the bar. 

Naruto took a look to his left. The man who offered to buy him a drink was fucking HOT! He looked like he could be a model. He had black hair that was a little long around his face and jetted out in the back with a tint of blue when the light hit it just right, pale flawless skin, midnight black eyes that seemed bottomless, and a sexy, toned body.

Naruto thought for a moment that this man looked familiar, like he knew him from somewhere, but couldn’t quite place where. He was wondering why he was alone at the bar when he could probably take anyone here in the bar home. 

How could Naruto resist? He smiled and said, “Sure.” With a big bright grin on his face. He was impressed by this handsome, well-dressed man offering to buy him a beer. “What brings you here tonight?” Naruto asked while picking up his fresh beer and taking a drink. 

“Hn. Just moved into town. Thought I would check out the nightlife and am enjoying the view.” The man said while looking up and down at Naruto with a smirk on his thin lips. 

Naruto blushed. “Thanks for the beer, by the way.” Naruto said back with an appreciative look holding the beer up for the man to see. 

They were talking for a while and then Kiba showed up with the girl he met on the dance floor, being dragged behind him by the hand. He saw the man talking with Naruto and gave Naruto a look that gave him his approval. 

With a smile he said, “Sorry to interrupt man, this is Hinata and we are going to go get some coffee or something. Catch ya later. I hope you don’t mind? I know we came here to celebrate, but…..” He trailed off while looking a little guilty.

Naruto just waved him on with another smile on his face. “Go have your fun. I’ll catch up with you later.” He turned back to the man at the bar. “My name is Naruto by the way. What’s yours? I wouldn’t mind knowing the name of the man who was kind enough to buy me a drink?” 

The man looked at him again and then turned back to his beer appearing to ignore him. “Bastard!” Naruto lowly grumbled. He was starting to get annoyed. He couldn’t understand how someone would buy them a drink and then seem to ignore him. He was about to say something again when he heard the man. 

“Sasuke.” Was his simple response.

Naruto was surprised he got a response. Then nodded, tipped his beer to Sasuke and gave him a smile. “Listen, I know this sounds like a pick up line, but you look familiar to me. Do I know you from somewhere?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and then looked him over again with an expression like he was thinking about it. “No, I can’t say that I do. I would remember a sexy blond like you.” Was his response with a sexy smirk. 

“Oh! Well, I must be mistaken. So…so would you like to dance?” He asked Sasuke while gesturing to the dance floor. 

Sasuke gave him a look over again and then smirked with a gleam in his eyes. Without saying a word he took Naruto’s hand to lead him to the dance floor. Naruto downed his beer, leaving the empty bottle on the bar, and following behind Sasuke.

With a good beat to the music, Naruto started swaying his hips in time with the beat. Soon they started grinding with one another. 

Sasuke was behind Naruto, grabbed his hips and started grinding his groin into Naruto’s ass all the while them both swaying to the music like a symphony. 

When he felt Naruto’s fine ass brush against his manhood, Sasuke suddenly thought, ‘God that fine ass felt as good as it looked!’

Naruto was feeling good too. Not just from the alcohol, but the seductive music, the lights, and feeling Sasuke behind him…it was all mixing together into a dizzying high. He smiles when he feels Sasuke responding to his dancing.

"You're beautiful." Sasuke whispers into his ear and dances with him as he kisses Naruto’s neck.

Naruto blushes as Sasuke wraps his arms tightly around him. Perfect. It was perfect. The feeling of Sasuke against him, his scent, and the erotic sounds he made…it was all just perfect.

They flowed together like they had been dance partners forever. Sasuke taking his hands and rubbing up and down Naruto’s muscular arms with feather light touches.

Before much longer they were rubbing against one another completely, feeling the heat off each other’s bodies. Sasuke with his head on Naruto’s shoulder, huskily breathing into his neck and lips ever so lightly brushing the shell of his ear, sending shivers of pleasure down Naruto’s spine and his mind hazy with lust. 

It had been quite some time since Naruto was knowingly physical with anyone and fuck this was getting Naruto turned on and from the feel of it, he could tell Sasuke was too.

Once the song they were dancing to had ended and he felt his blood pool in his lower body, making his jeans suddenly tighter, Naruto excused himself to the bathroom to calm down. When he went into the bathroom, he relieved himself, washed his hands, and then splashed some cold water onto his face. 

Looking in the mirror at his reflection, he thought to himself. ‘What the hell am I doing? But, fuck, Sasuke is so hot and sexy.’

Someone entered the bathroom. It was Sasuke. Naruto looked at him, blushed, and gave a shy smile. Sasuke approached Naruto. They stood face to face and then Sasuke crashed into Naruto, knocking him back against the wall of an open stall. 

Sasuke's hands grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them up on either side of the blond's head with one hand and quickly locked the door with the other, there was no mistaking his intent. The sheer aggression of Sasuke's actions caused Naruto's body temperature to spike. Naruto responded to it instantly.

Obsidian eyes locked onto beautiful Blue, swirling with lust as Sasuke’s eyes slid from Naruto's down to his pink lips. 

Naruto's lips parted, knowing this was not the place for it, but not being able to deny that this only turned him on more. Hard lips crashed down on his as they both felt a spark. Sasuke groaned when their lips had made contact, and he slid his body against Naruto's, allowing the blond to feel his already achingly hard erection.

Sasuke thrust his tongue into Naruto's slightly parted mouth without hesitation. Naruto broke free of Sasuke's grasp only to fist his hands into the soft and silky black hair and thrust back with his own tongue. Their teeth clashed and their mouths sucked against each other.

Sasuke's hand slid down Naruto's back to grab his ass forcefully, adding even more friction between their groins.Sasuke pulled back then leaned down and latched his lips and teeth to the junction of Naruto's neck. 

Naruto's cock went from half-hard to dripping pre-cum in one second flat. Sasuke ground his hips against Naruto, and Naruto could feel Sasuke's throbbing erection press against him. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening brought Naruto crashing back to reality. Naruto didn’t want this to be happening in the stalls of the men's room.

Sasuke seemed to have a different idea, though, as his hand slid down the front of Naruto's jeans, stroking the straining erection contained there. 

Sasuke let out a low growl of approval at this evidence of Naruto's interest, which Naruto immediately cut off by clamping his hand over Sasuke's mouth before the other occupant in the bathroom heard it and recognized it for what it was.

Naruto remembered that there was an exit near the bathrooms, so he was hoping they could escape without having to go back through the club. 

He pushed Sasuke off him again and said. “We’re leaving."

Sasuke pushed back in protest, "Not yet," he growled.

Naruto tried to roll his eyes, but ended up shuddering instead as Sasuke slid his length against Naruto's. Naruto tried again. "If we leave now, we can continue this in a less public place."

Sasuke considered this compromise acceptable, though his eyes let Naruto know that there would be no getting out of this. Naruto cracked the door to the stall open and checked to be sure they were once again alone, then walked with Sasuke out the door.

Once outside Naruto called for a cab. Once the cab came, they climbed in and Sasuke gave directions to the driver. Sasuke leaned back in the cab against the door, making no effort to conceal how his eyes were studying Naruto's well-cut form in his tight jeans, running his hot gaze over every feature, every part of the man's body. 

The scene from the bathroom stall replayed itself in Sasuke's mind... the taste of Naruto's mouth... the taste of his skin. The feel of Naruto's erection pressed against his, responding to his touch. Sasuke spread his legs slightly wider apart, feeling his groin stirring again.

Sasuke's eyes refocused on the blond across the seat from him, his mind playing out exactly what he wanted to do to Naruto to rebuild that flash of heat he had felt in the men's room.

Naruto shifted under the weight of his gaze, licking his suddenly dry lips. Sasuke smiled a slow, predatory smile, wishing the cab would hurry up and arrive at his place.

Sasuke leaned his head back and closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them next they would magically be through the traffic and at his building. 

Sasuke had sobered up enough to walk without obvious signs of intoxication by the time they had reached his apartment building, so the two were able to enter without anyone suspecting anything amiss. 

"You said we'd continue when we were private. Welcome to my private elevator," Sasuke said, walking over to Naruto. 

He braced one hand on the wall beside Naruto's head and slid his other hand across the front of the blond's throat, tracing his thumb down over Naruto's Adam's apple to the small hollow in the center of his collar bone at the base.

"What, you want to go for it right here in the elevator in front of the security cameras?" Naruto had meant for it to come out as mocking, but the heat pumping off Sasuke's body and the intensity of the black eyes boring into his were causing his own body to respond.

His voice sounded husky instead. But it didn't matter. He'd grasp at the tastes of pleasure and companionship that came his way, even though they were fleeting. He wanted Sasuke, and Sasuke wanted him.

Sasuke pressed his thigh between Naruto's legs, sliding his hand back up Naruto's throat so his thumb lightly pushed up on the blond's chin, lifting it slightly. Sasuke's fingers curled lightly around the back of Naruto's neck, but he held off from pulling their mouths together.

"Hn," Sasuke said, cupping Naruto's chin and brushing his thumb across Naruto's lower lip.

Sasuke looked at him, his gaze dropping to the front of Naruto's jeans where he was more than pleased to find visible proof of Naruto's response to him. Heat flared in his bones. "Did you need help with that frustration, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

He was gratified when he felt the man's grip tighten around his chin, the feeling going straight to Naruto's cock, bringing it to full hardness. Naruto gave a sexy smile.

The alcohol Sasuke had downed earlier that evening prevented him from bothering to keep in check. He tightened his grip on Naruto's chin, slammed him roughly against the wall of the elevator, his body following immediately to press fully against Naruto. 

"Enough talking," Sasuke said, bruising their lips with the force of the kiss that he drove against Naruto's mouth, pressing the pink lips open and thrusting his tongue in. Naruto's cock fully agreed with Sasuke's statement judging by the way it jumped at the actions Sasuke was displaying. This time, Sasuke felt Naruto's mouth immediately respond, attacking his own. Both of Naruto's hands fisted in the silky raven locks.

Naruto spun Sasuke around and shoved him against the wall of the elevator, pressing his body flush against Sasuke's and licking harshly just behind the pale shell of his ear. The hot, wet contact made Sasuke shiver in anticipation.

Naruto kicked Sasuke's feet slightly apart, then slid one of his hands between the man's legs and cupped the rock hard erection he found there. Instinctively, Sasuke shifted his body forward, so the pressure against his groin increased. 

Naruto's hand happily complied with the silent demand for more friction, gripping him firmly and pumping steadily.

"Fuck," Naruto shuddered at both the unguarded admission and the feel of Sasuke's aroused body. Sasuke turned his face to the blond, leaning back against the wall as he grabbed Naruto's ass, pulling him close and sliding him up along the front of his body.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hips and rocked their groins together roughly. Just then, the elevator chimed signaling that they had reached their destination. The doors slid open.

"Then let's go," Sasuke said. Naruto walked to the door of Sasuke's penthouse. Sasuke let them in and then let out a grunt as he fell into the nearby chair. 

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's knees and pushed them apart, slowly sliding his hands up the inside of Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke let his head fall back as Naruto began palming his erection through his jeans.

"Mmmm," Sasuke closed his eyes briefly and let the sensation flood over him. The heat was coiling between his thighs and the room spinning slightly, making him grip the armrests of the chair tightly. 

He felt Naruto's fingers slipping the button free of his tight jeans, and before he could process it his jeans were open and his erection pulled free. He breathed out at the relief of having the constriction removed. 

He felt a wet heat swirl around his head, and he arched up into it, forgetting for the moment that he wanted much more than this tonight.

"Ahh, Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto hummed and swallowed, and Sasuke had to clench his own hand around his cock to keep from cumming right there. He pressed his hand against Naruto's chest and shoved, sending the man backward. Naruto landed on his ass with a sexy laugh. 

Sasuke stood surprisingly fluidly, letting his jeans drop, kicking them aside. The look of sheer lust on Naruto's face as the blond ran his eyes over Sasuke's exposed form was more than gratifying. 

Sasuke stood looking down at the blond still sitting by his feet on the floor. “Why don't you come here?" Sasuke said with a deep tone.

No longer laughing, Naruto rolled to his feet. Sasuke's hand reached over and he began to lift Naruto's shirt. But instead of pulling it free, Sasuke jerked hard, pulling Naruto forcefully to him, fusing their mouths together in a harsh kiss. Naruto slid his palms roughly over Sasuke's bare ass, feeling the hard, taut muscles there. 

Craving harder contact, Naruto quickly undid his belt and the fly of his jeans, pulling his erection free and pressing it against Sasuke's, running his hand up and down their combined lengths.

They both groaned at the sensation.

Unable to wait any more, Sasuke kept one hand gripped on the ends of Naruto's shirt, and fisted his other hand into Naruto's golden hair dragging the man towards his bedroom. He wanted Naruto laid out beneath him in his giant bed, twisting in his silk sheets. The mental image alone had his cock dripping. The problem was getting from the entryway to the bedroom, which suddenly seemed insurmountably far away.

"God, you have no idea how much I want to bury myself deep in you right now," Sasuke said with a particularly harsh tug on the blond's shirt that almost sent them both tumbling to the floor. They had only made it as far as the living room, and Naruto showed no inclination to wait any longer. 

Wanting more, and not particularly caring whether or not Sasuke had a specific destination in mind, Naruto pulled Sasuke to him roughly, delving into an even deeper kiss.

"Ah, shit, Sasuke. You sound so fucking hot when you talk like that." Naruto bit Sasuke's lower lip, then licked and sucked on it. Shocked that it was even possible, the action made Sasuke even harder. He felt Naruto's fingers close around his cock and gasped at the sensation, stumbling as his brain temporarily forgot how to keep him upright.

"Oh, god, yes. Fuck, Naruto," Sasuke said, almost incoherent with the need to fuck Naruto, to drive into him and break him apart. Their mouths sucked and bit, their hands gripped each other with bruising force, bodies pressed together aching for more friction.

Keeping one hand still wrapped around Sasuke's erection, he grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's hair and jerked his head back sharply to the side. Exposing the pale column of Sasuke's throat, Naruto latched his lips and teeth on it and suckled his way down to the well-defined collar bone.

Frustrated by the fabric that still concealed it, Naruto grabbed both sides of Sasuke's shirt and ripped it in half, the fabric making a low, almost erotic sound as it tore.

Naruto ran his gaze over Sasuke's naked form, his breath coming in shallow gasps. It was as though his body temperature spiked from view before him and felt his breath catch.

Naruto slid his palms up over Sasuke's bare chest, running his fingers over the hard ridges and contours of the muscles. Sasuke closed his eyes and swayed as the sensations rocked him.

Seeing Sasuke's reaction, Naruto directed his fingers to slide lightly over Sasuke's light brown nipples. He allowed his tongue to follow the path of his fingers, using his teeth to scrape over the skin. 

Sasuke shuddered and gripped Naruto's still clothed hips, pulling their bodies tightly flush with each other to provide more friction as he thrust against him. Becoming frustrated that Naruto was still almost fully clothed, Sasuke tugged Naruto's hands away and jerked on his shirt.

"Off," he ordered sharply while his hands dropped to Naruto's waistband to tug the already loosened jeans the rest of the way down over Naruto's hips and throw them to the floor.

Naruto's breathing had become harsher, and he simply nodded as his hands pulled his shirt free, his mouth refastening on one of Sasuke's nipples as he did.

When the last article of clothing between them hit the floor, Sasuke placed both hands on Naruto's chest and shoved him hard in the direction of his bedroom. 

Naruto took a few stumbling steps back before catching himself. "What the fuck, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he just let his eyes devour the sight of Naruto's body, finally bared completely to his view. He felt a heady rush of lust at the sight. Naruto was lean and hard all over. 

Sasuke fought down the urge to simply shove the man down on the floor and fuck him into it. He wanted Naruto in his bed, and it would be worth the minor wait to get him there.

Naruto simply stood there, allowing the perusal of his form, his chest heaving slightly. "You just gonna look or what?" Naruto said, tauntingly.

"Oh, I plan on doing more than looking," Sasuke said. He slid his hands around Naruto's waist, feeling the heat of the tan skin against his fingers. His thumbs drew small circles on either side of Naruto's navel then slid into the indentations by Naruto's hip bones.

He closed his fingers around Naruto's erection. There was definitely relief swirled in with the heady lust that was coursing through him at the sight of Naruto's naked and aroused body.

Naruto immediately reciprocated the intimate grasp, wrapping one hand around Sasuke's cock and the other around the back of Sasuke's neck, drawing his face down into a devouring, open-mouthed kiss.

"Bed. Now!" Sasuke ground out, shoving Naruto roughly in the general direction.

"The floor's fine," Naruto said panting before closing the distance between them again, grabbing Sasuke's hair roughly and driving his tongue back into his mouth, pressing their naked bodies flush with each. 

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and pinned Sasuke's hands behind his back, shoving him up against the wall and grinding their erections together. The friction was sharp and exquisite.

"No," Sasuke said, his words almost incomprehensible through his groan. "Want you.. in my bed."

It was hard for Sasuke to maintain a coherent thought. Naruto's touches and kisses had Sasuke's mind reeling. They blew away anything he thought he knew about foreplay.

Naruto tightened his grip, pushing Sasuke harder against the wall, scraping his back with the force of it, crushing his hands painfully behind him. Sasuke decided not to worry about the fact that the bit of pain made his cock jump.

He could feel the aggression pumping off Naruto, and an answering rush of his own unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Sasuke twisted his wrists sharply, breaking free of Naruto's grasp and pulling his hands from behind his back to grip Naruto's forearm.

He tugged roughly, pulling Naruto into his bedroom and shoving the man down on his bed. He stood there for a minute, looking at the sight of all that tan skin laid out on his blue silk sheets.

Naruto's eyes danced with both amusement and arousal at Sasuke's apparent insistence that their first time be in his bed. He sat up halfway, resting on his elbows.

"Nice bed," Naruto said. "You gonna join me in it, or do you just want to watch?" With those words, Naruto closed his fist over his own erection and began to slowly pump himself, keeping his eyes locked on Sasuke.

Shaking with desire now, Sasuke crawled onto the bed, grabbing Naruto's ankles and jerking them roughly apart. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't resist nor stop the motion of his hand. He had assumed that Sasuke would insist on topping at least for the first few rounds. He hadn't had many male lovers, but Naruto was a pretty good judge in most cases and he felt that Sasuke had never bottomed.

Naruto was up for either, though he only bottomed if the guy he was with was worth it and knew what he was doing. Running his gaze over the sheer physical perfection of Sasuke's body and the almost animalistic gaze the man was giving him, Naruto was more than sure Sasuke would make it worth his while.

Given time, Naruto was sure he could loosen Sasuke up enough for them to switch. But time wasn't something they were likely to have much of.

Naruto brushed off the unpleasant thought, and brought his attention back to Sasuke's hands, which were now sliding slowly up from his ankles along the inside of his legs. 

When they reached Naruto's groin, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them to either side of his body. He stared down at Naruto's body, taking in the straining muscles and smooth skin. Bending his arms like he was doing a push-up, Sasuke slowly lowered his face to Naruto's stomach and licked along his navel.

"Mmmmm," Sasuke could taste the salt and the subtle flavor of Naruto, and he closed his eyes to savor it. He continued to lick the skin with his tongue, adding pressure as he made his way slowly down Naruto's torso, following the thin trail of fine blond hair.

"Holy shit," was all Naruto could say as Sasuke's lips finally closed around his dick and he arched up, throwing his head back. Naruto's arms strained against Sasuke's grip in a sudden need to grab Sasuke's face and fuck his perfect mouth.

"Not yet," Sasuke breathed, his hot breath drifting around Naruto's cock before his lips and tongue went back to work. 

"Sasuke, you teasing bastard." Naruto was beyond ready and wanted to skip to the main event as soon as humanly possible. But Sasuke didn't let up. He simply sucked harder to bring the blond to the edge and cast him over it. “Fuck!" Naruto came hard down Sasuke's throat. He was fleetingly surprised that Sasuke had swallowed.

Sasuke smirked as though reading his thoughts and reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Not trusting himself to remember to use it once things got any further, Sasuke opened the condom and rolled it on to his erection before opening the lube and squirting a decent amount in his hand.

Sasuke slid his middle finger, slick with lube, into Naruto. He frowned at the tightness he found there, expecting Naruto would be somewhat looser. His eyes met Naruto's, questioning.

"Don't worry, Sasuke... I don't mind a little pain.” Naruto smiled wolfishly. 

The words triggered a visual in Sasuke's head that had his muscles clenching and cock twitching. "God, Naruto, I just want to..." Sasuke thrust two more fingers into Naruto's tight entrance, working the ring of muscle to loosen it at least a little before he completely lost control and slammed himself inside the blond.

Naruto drew a leg up and pushed Sasuke's hand away with his foot. "Enough. Fuck me already!"

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Naruto's legs and hooked them over his shoulders, positioning his cock at Naruto's entrance then slamming himself all the way in with one hard thrust. 

They both gasped at the tightness and intense pressure. Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head and he swallowed convulsively around a groan. Finally!

"Ungh, Naruto," Sasuke managed. "God, I..."

Naruto took a steadying breath, having not noticed the sheer size of Sasuke and how his own relatively little experience of bottoming was going to play out. But Sasuke had used sufficient lube, and was already slowly thrusting in and out, his large cock stroking against Naruto's prostate with every motion. Slowly, the pressure eased as Naruto's body adjusted.

"That's it, Sasuke," Naruto said, arching his hips up allowing Sasuke to penetrate him even deeper. 

“OH, fuck," Sasuke said, feeling Naruto's heat squeezing him from tip to base. The pleasure was almost unbearable. 

Sasuke pulled all the way out and slammed back in, feeling the last shreds of his control disintegrating, and his thoughts crumbling.

Naruto reached his arms over his head and braced them against the headboard, giving him better leverage to flex his hips up and meet Sasuke's thrusts. The increase in force had them both shuddering.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's body, sheening with sweat beneath him. He saw a bead of sweat trickle down the side of Naruto's neck, and lapped it up with his tongue.

"Stop holding back, Sasuke!" Naruto said, wrapping his legs tightly around the man, briefly immobilizing him, balls deep inside, and then clenching his interior muscles around him.

With that last taunt, Sasuke completely let go. He reared up, grasping Naruto's legs and forcing them apart, allowing himself full range of motion again. He began thrusting again, putting his back into it, slamming their bodies together over and over as his hips slapped against Naruto's ass and the back of his thighs.

Their bodies strained against each other, muscles flexing and sweat coming from every pore. Sasuke's muscles began to burn with physical exertion. He felt his body slide into an induced high as endorphins pumped through him, combining with the alcohol and the stimulation of his cock to make him disoriented in a haze of lust and pleasure.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's hips up completely off the bed and thrust in fully. "Fuck, yes!" Naruto said, his arms straining and shaking against the headboard as he fought to steady himself.

Sasuke pounded into him, pumping Naruto's erection ruthlessly. "Oh, god, Sasuke!" Naruto came hard, arching up off the bed, his hands slipping off the headboard to fist into the silk sheets.

He caught his breath and looked up to see Sasuke's face contorted in pleasure as he continued to thrust into him, clearly close to the edge himself. Running his hands down Sasuke's torso, dripping with sweat, Naruto slid one hand beneath their hips and between Sasuke's thighs. Reaching further back, he massaged Sasuke’s balls.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the intensity of the sensation, his body arching and breaking his rhythm. Naruto continued to rub in time with Sasuke's increasingly erratic thrusts into him. In mere seconds, Sasuke completely broke apart, his entire body clenching in pleasure. 

He threw his head back in a silent scream as his hips snapped forward one last time, burying himself into Naruto as his orgasm crashed over him in wave after wave. All Sasuke could do was ride it out, his body paralyzed from the sensory overload.

He collapsed on the bed next to Naruto, his mind completely wiped clean. He slowly became aware of Naruto stroking his chest. He lay there, dazed. Sex had never, ever been like this. For the first time, he understood what the word ecstasy actually felt like. 

His blood was still hot and he could almost feel it flowing to every cell in his body, drugging him with this pleasure high. 

He felt Naruto's steady gaze fastened on his face. "God, you're fucking perfect, you know that?" Naruto said softly. 

Sasuke felt the pads of the tan fingers as they roamed over the contours of his stomach and chest, then teasingly circle one of his still hard nipples.

Feeling some control of his body return, Sasuke turned his head to look at his lover. "That was... really intense." The phrase 'fucking someone's brains out' had taken on a new and very real meaning as Sasuke tried to come up with something more intelligent to say. 

He hoped the brain damage wasn't permanent, but if it was, it was a reasonable price for such extreme pleasure.

Naruto gave him a look and rolled onto his stomach, his side pressed up against Sasuke's as he propped his chin up on his hands, resting on his elbows. 

Naruto just looked at him for a moment, enjoying laying naked in Sasuke's bed and the look of utter satisfaction on the man's face.

He hadn’t noticed before, but now he saw that Sasuke had a necklace on. A simple leather strap with a light blue crystal on it with a silver ball on each side. 

“I noticed your necklace.” Naruto suddenly mentioned and stroked his finger across the crystal. “I used to have one just like that.” He paused and then said, “It was a family heirloom, but I gave it to someone when they saved my life when I was young.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened with shock for a brief moment. ‘Could this have been the same obnoxious blond he saved that one time at summer camp?’ He thought to himself. 

“Hn… Have you ever learned how to swim Dobe?” was his simple reply.

Naruto gasped. “Dobe!...Y...you’re my dark Angel?” he said with surprise. 

Sasuke smiled a genuine smile back at the blond. 

“I can’t believe it’s you. I never did get your name from back then. I knew I knew you from somewhere right?” Naruto thought back to that day and all that happened. He frowned a little and looked back at Sasuke. 

“Right after you saved me…” He started with a lump in his throat, “On that very same day, after we met, I found out that my parents had been killed.” He paused again looking away with glossed eyes. “How weird that I almost died around the same time as them, if it weren’t for you of course. And… and I thought of you often and how you saved me.” 

Naruto finished while remembering everything that happened. He then looked at Sasuke with a shine in his eyes. The feelings were overwhelming. He leaned in and poured his heart into the kiss he gave Sasuke right then, wanting to convey what he couldn’t put into words. Especially since how close and intimate they just were a few moments before.

“How about I show you my gratitude in the shower?” Was his next suggestion with a wiggle of his brows.

“I think that I could find that acceptable.” Sasuke replied with a sexy smirk. 

They both entered the bathroom and Sasuke turned on the water before entering the shower. The hot water running down their bodies, they embraced again into a deep, hot, and wet kiss. 

Their tongues twisted while hands searched for wherever they could reach. Naruto then broke the kiss and stepped back. He picked up the soap, lathering his hands as he rubbed them against Sasuke’s hard body. Sasuke leaned against the cool tiles while Naruto rubbed circles on his abs and stroked up and down his arms. 

Naruto thoroughly washed and rinsed Sasuke before dropping to his knees. His face level with Sasuke’s once again rock hard cock, he poked out his pink tongue and licked the tip where pre-cum was leaking out of the slit and then circling the head. 

Blue eyes met black and Naruto gave a sexy smile before fully engulfing Sasuke’s cock in his mouth. Bobbing up and down, taking in all of Sasuke’s large cock until it hit the back of his throat and Naruto’s nose brushed with dark curls. Sasuke moaned and gripped tighter onto the top shower wall when Naruto hummed around his heat, just wanting to thrust wildly into the warm mouth.

Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip once more and then deep throated Sasuke again. Now moving faster with a firm suction, Naruto massaged Sasuke’s balls and rubbed his perineum. He could feel the raven’s belly tighten and knew it wouldn’t be long before Sasuke came into his mouth. 

Sasuke threw his head back, moaned and called out Naruto’s name right before he came. Naruto kept up his ministrations sucking up every last drop of Sasuke’s seed. It was only fair because Sasuke had done the same to him and he really didn’t mind. He released Sasuke’s softening cock from his mouth and gave Sasuke a sexy grin.

After Naruto showed his gratitude in the shower to Sasuke they decided to part ways for the evening. Even though Naruto didn’t mention he had a child, he knew he needed to get home. 

“Can I see you again?” Naruto asked while dressing. 

Sasuke thought about it for a quick moment. He decided that he enjoyed the blond’s attention and agreed.

“I would really like that, but I have some business to take care of and a business trip later this month. It will have to wait a couple of weeks when I get back in town.” Sasuke responded and gave Naruto a chaste kiss. 

They exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet again later in the month when Sasuke got back. 


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful Beta Heartsns. Kudos, comments and criticism is greatly appreciated.

CHAPTER 7

Monday morning came and Naruto was all smiles walking into the office. He was smitten with his dark angel. 

“Looks like someone had a good weekend?” Itachi said with a wicked smirk. 

“Why yes, yes I did. I met the hottest guy I have ever seen. I get to meet up with him again sometime in a couple of weeks. Too bad it couldn’t be sooner, but he has some important work and a business meeting out of town in a couple of weeks.” Naruto responded with a sigh.

‘He/Him? No wonder Neji was so pleased.’ Itachi thought. Itachi could tell Naruto was on cloud nine. “Well that’s good news because we have a business trip as well. You need to make arrangements for your son. All of the trip arrangements have already been made. We will be leaving in two weeks as well. We have a new potential client that wants to meet the heads of the company and of course I need you there to persuade this potential client. That means you finally get to meet my foolish little brother as well. He will be joining us at the airport.” Itachi smirked.

Naruto looked surprised. He would be finally meeting Itachi’s brother. “I look forward to it Sir, ah I mean Itachi.” Naruto responded with a smile and started getting his things in order. He just needed to ask Kiba on short notice to take care of Boruto.

“Come on Kiba, I really need you to take Boruto while I’m on this business trip!” Naruto pleaded with Kiba. 

“Dude! You know I just hooked up with Hinata.” Hinata was the girl that Kiba left with at the club. “What would she think of me having a little kid hanging around? Why don’t you get old man Jiraiya to do it?” Kiba responded, flailing his arms.

“Look, I know my son is not your responsibility, and I am forever grateful for all of your help these last few years, but my job depends on me being able to travel. How about you dropping him off at daycare and then I can see if Jiraiya can pick him up? You can tag team sort to speak?” Naruto gave him a look with puppy eyes and pouting lips.

Kiba just shook his head and relented. “You so owe me dude.” Naruto smiled a wicked grin at Kiba’s response.

A couple of weeks later Sasuke was in the middle of packing when his phone started to ring. He picked up his phone and rolled his eyes when he saw the caller ID. His brother Itachi. “Hn, what does he want now?” he grumbled to himself as he swiped the phone unlocked harder than necessary. “What!?” he said harshly into the phone.

“Foolish little brother, is that how you answer the phone to your beloved big brother?” Itachi asked.

“No disrespect Ni-san, but I am trying to pack to leave for the airport in the morning. What couldn’t wait until I see you on the jet?” Sasuke said with a sigh.

“I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing one of our colleagues. He has become an important asset to our company and I don’t want you to scare him off.” Itachi warned knowing how intimidating his little brother can be.

“Seriously Itachi, do you not have faith in me? You must be really impressed with this person to invite someone else onto our private jet. What should I expect?”

“He is a very enthusiastic blond and I don’t want you to be put off by his outgoing personality. I know how you can be. Don’t let it get to you because he has increased our new client base extensively. We need him to get this new client we are meeting.” Itachi responded. Sasuke thought for a minute. 

‘Sounds a lot like his blond from the club, that would be nice and convenient, but no it couldn’t be?’ After a moment Sasuke responded. “I’ll try, but not make any promises. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that he ended the phone call. Seriously, his brother telling him to behave. He was no longer a child.

Now that his home issues were being handled, all Naruto needed to do was pack and be at the airport in the morning. Itachi had informed him they would be taking the private Uchiha Inc. jet. He was very excited to say the least. 

The private jet was only used by Itachi and his brother. To finally be able to ride in it was considered a privilege. 

Naruto arrived at the airport and checked in his bag. He went into the local lounge to wait for Itachi and his brother so they could be boarded. Being that it was morning, he ordered an orange juice and bagel. 

While he was eating, someone familiar appeared at the bar. It was Sasuke, but this time in a business suit. Naruto didn’t think that Sasuke could get any hotter, but he was wrong. Naruto couldn’t believe his eyes. What a coincidence they would be at the airport at the same time. Naruto watched Sasuke order a V8 juice at the bar. While waiting, Sasuke scanned the room. 

Obsidian black meets Sapphire blue. Naruto just smiled and held his orange juice up to his lips while taking a drink. Sasuke received his drink and made his way over to Naruto’s table. 

“Dobe, are you stalking me?” Sasuke says with a sexy smirk. 

“Bastard!” he grumbled. “No actually, I am here for a business trip. Just waiting for the jet to be fueled and my boss and his brother to show up. Would you care to join me while we wait?” Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck nervously and giving a most seductive smile back at Sasuke. 

Just as Sasuke was going to make himself comfortable, someone approached. Naruto looked up to see who it was. “Itachi?”

“Naruto, Otouto?” Itachi replied with a monotone voice.

“Ni-san” was Sasuke’s response and then turned to look at Naruto.

“I see you have met Naruto, he is the one I was talking to you about, joining us on our trip.” Itachi says with an all knowing smirk on his face.

Naruto and Sasuke look at one another with a questioning look on their faces. “Sasuke is your brother?” Naruto asks Itachi. 

“Yes, I am glad you two finally met. Now little brother I do hope you behave….. Shall we?” Itachi said simply and waved his arm towards the plane. 

Sasuke just glared at his older brother. They all boarded the very luxurious jet to fly to Suna to meet with the new potential client. 

On route, Naruto kept looking between Itachi and Sasuke. The resemblance was uncanny. Not to mention many thoughts ran through his head like a storm. ‘Now that I know Itachi and Sasuke are brothers, how is this going to affect my relationship with Sasuke? Or Itachi for that matter? What will happen if Itachi finds out and doesn’t want us to be together? Will I have to break it off with Sasuke? How does Sasuke feel about all of this? Am I going to not only lose my job, but new potential lover too?’

Itachi had a few thoughts of his own. He observed the interactions between his little brother and Naruto. ‘Did they just meet and hit it off? Or, do they happen to know each other already? I suspect the latter. If they do know each other, how closely and will it affect our business in any way? I will have to keep my eye on these two.’

Sasuke on the other hand just sat back and relaxed. Taking in his sexy blonds appearance and thinking of the many ways to fuck him on this trip. 

While there they visited their Suna branch and Naruto got to get the full tour, they discussed how Itachi would be taking over this branch once his little brother got settled in in the Konoha branch.

Once done there then they made their way over to meet with the potential client Yamanaka Corporation. They entered the boardroom and there was a familiar blond. 

“Ino? Is that you? I knew your last name was Yamanaka, but I didn’t expect you to be here.” Naruto says with a bright smile as the blond and her father Inoichi Yamanaka approaches and shakes everyone’s hand. 

“Naruto, wow I haven’t seen you since high school. How have you been? And yea I work for my dad.” Ino responded, giving Naruto a big smile and hug. 

“Things were a little crazy there for a while, but I was able to get through school and now I am working for the Uchiha’s.” Was his response.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at the reunion. Itachi was quite content with this information knowing it will help acquire the client by looking at the happy faces of both Naruto and Ino. Sasuke on the other hand didn’t seem to like seeing both blond’s so happy and quite familiar. But, Sasuke wasn’t jealous, no, Uchiha’s don’t get jealous. 

“How long are you here in town? Maybe the two of us can go to dinner or something and catch up on old times?” Ino says with a smile while twirling her fingers through her long blond hair. 

“We’ll be here for a total of three days. Yeah that sounds good. How about tomorrow night, if you don’t mind we can meet in the restaurant of my hotel at about eight?” Naruto responds while scratching the back of his neck nervously and glancing at Sasuke.

Ino agreed and then motioned to the conference room to begin getting down to business. They had a 2-3 day conference with Yamanaka Corporation depending on how well it went. 

During the meeting Sasuke was quite silent. Throwing glares Naruto’s way every time he spoke with Ino. 

Itachi though was like a hawk. He was able to pitch his ideas and what his company had to offer the Yamanaka’s  _ and _ notice how his little brother was behaving. 

At the end of the first night they had all been tired from traveling and then being in the conference all day. So the three just went back to the hotel and to their respective suites.

Naruto was wondering if Sasuke might join him for a night cap, but seemed to be getting the cold shoulder ever since Naruto and Ino’s reunion. 

He decided instead to take a nice hot bath thinking maybe Sasuke was just tired and cranky. He really didn’t know the man very much, but yet, he was really attracted to him with their history and everything.

The next day was quite boring and the Uchiha brothers didn’t seem to be getting anywhere as far as Yamanaka Corporation was concerned. Sasuke still seemed to be brooding and thus making Itachi even more irritated with the results they were getting with the Yamanka’s.

At the day's end and knowing they would need to meet for a third day, Itachi approached Naruto in his hotel suite. 

“Naruto, it seems like something is off with you and my little brother apparently. I don’t know what it is between you two, but it needs to stop now!” Itachi exclaimed, severely irritated. This deal should have been one and done.

“ I don’t know what is up with Sasuke. He hasn’t even said two words to me since we met with the Yamanaka’s.” Naruto responded, noticing he was walking a thin line with his boss. 

“You need to start working your magic and get this potential client to sign and do it now. I suggest you start with Miss Yamanaka tonight at dinner.” 

Naruto just looked at Itachi and nodded. He didn’t know what was up with Sasuke either, but after dinner tonight he was going to find out. With that, Itachi stormed off and left Naruto to his thoughts. 

Naruto decided to put on his game face and prepare for dinner with Ino. Naruto waited patiently for Ino at the restaurant and once again ordered a stiff drink while waiting. At least he didn’t feel he needed to watch his drink so tightly with Ino. Ino arrived and Naruto stood up and pulled out a chair for her while giving her a soft hug and smiling.

“So good to see you after so long Naruto. How have you been?” Ino asked while sitting at the table and picking up a menu. 

“Good to see you too. After high school, life has been quite a blur raising Boruto and all. Though I wouldn’t trade him for the world. How have you been since then?” Naruto responded while looking at his menu as well. 

They both ordered their meals and drinks. While waiting for dinner to be served Ino could tell that Naruto was nervous. She put him at ease with a smile. 

“Well, I went off to the college Sakura and I was planning on going together and after graduation I joined my father in his company. By the way, I’m really sorry about you having to raise a baby all by yourself. I know it must have been hard. I know you guys planned on trying to make it work until all that went down.” She trailed off looking away out the window at the city lights.

“No need to be sorry Ino, you lost your best friend as well and it must have been hard on you too. I am glad I had Kiba there to help me. I don’t know what I would have done without him. So enough about that, what have you been up to lately? Dating, married, kids?” Naruto smiled while changing the subject. 

“None of that silly. I don’t really have the time with business being so busy. I want to let you know I am trying really hard to push my father with this deal. If he takes what the Uchiha’s are offering, I might actually have a little more time to myself to be able to do those kinds of things. How about you, anybody special in your life?” Ino said happily now that the conversation changed.

Naruto gave a blinding smile at that information and then turned to the waiter that was bringing their meals. Ino noticed that Naruto didn’t answer her question and just decided to let it drop. They ate in silence. 

Naruto was thinking about it while eating. Was Sasuke someone special in his life? He wanted him to be, but he didn’t know now since the Uchiha was giving him the cold shoulder. Was he a one night stand, was Sasuke really interested in him? He didn’t know what he did wrong and felt he really didn’t have time to be playing those kinds of games while already being a working parent and all. 

That aside, he had to work with the bastard as well. He was close to Itachi now, but would that save his job due to Sasuke taking over his current branch office? Maybe he could transfer to Suna with Itachi if things don’t work out?They finished their meals and ordered more drinks. One drink led to another and the two reminisced and had small talk. 

“I have someone. I think?” Naruto just blurted out. Ino stared at him wondering what he was talking about and then it registered. 

“You think? How could you not know? Either you do or you don’t.” she said flatly. 

Naruto looked at her and being a little buzzed decided to just spill the beans. 

“I met someone recently and hit it off really well. Very well, but it’s all new and now he seems to be giving me the cold shoulder.” He explained expressively with his hands. 

“Wait! Hold up! He?” Ino downed her drink after that one and waited for Naruto’s response. He looked at her while scratching the back of his neck shyly and nodded in confirmation.

She thought of Naruto with another man and she felt like she might have a nosebleed. “I didn’t know you swung that way? Wait a minute! Is it the Uchiha? I have noticed you two seemed to act like the other didn’t exist.” She asked knowingly. 

Naruto just deadpanned. He couldn’t believe how obvious the two men were. How did she know? “Uh... ya... That obvious huh?” Naruto replied and downed his drink and motioned for the waiter to order another for the two of them.

“I am just very observant like that Naruto.” She said and then looked down at her empty drink. 

What Ino wasn’t observant about was the dark haired man sitting a few tables over listening to their conversation.

Naruto noticed Ino looked a little sad and knew something was bothering her. “I couldn’t help but notice, you look a little sad. What are you thinking about? You don’t think less of me being in a relationship with a co-worker that also happens to be a man do you?” Naruto asked while looking at his empty drink as well. 

Ino looked at him. She was happy for Naruto to be able to handle being a parent, working, and having a relationship.She was also thinking about how hard she had worked and didn’t have time for herself. She decided to perk herself up and gave a smile to Naruto. 

“Naruto I would never think less of you and all that you have accomplished. As a matter-of-fact I am very happy for you. I am just sad about myself is all. I really have to get my dad to agree to this deal and get a life of my own.”

They decided to skip the next drink and part ways and said their goodbyes. Now it was time to deal with a grumpy Sasuke. Naruto paid the bill and left for his room. 

The dark haired man sitting close by couldn’t believe what he overheard. 

‘Naruto isn’t interested in Ino that way and doesn’t plan on sleeping with her and he has a child? And is raising him by himself? Something must have happened to the mother? He would have to ask him about it later. And to top it off he has strong feelings for me and was considered special?’ Sasuke was floored by this information. 

For now he needed to find his Dobe and have his way with him. The dark haired man stood quickly, threw some cash on the table and left hurriedly. 


	8. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

Naruto decided to let Itachi know how it went first before looking for Sasuke. He told Itachi how Ino was working hard to get her father to sign the deal. This seemed to make Itachi happy for as far as Naruto could tell. 

He then went to go find Sasuke in his room. He knocked, but got no answer. He didn’t know if Sasuke was not there or just still ignoring him. He decided to return to his room, where it was private so he could try and call Sasuke instead. If he got no answer then he could maybe send a text. He really didn’t like having Sasuke upset with him. It really kind of pissed him off that Sasuke would be like that with him when he didn’t know what he did. They really needed to work on their communication.

He unlocked the door and entered the dark room. Taking off his coat and turning on the light he was suddenly thrown against his door and lips attacking his own. Sasuke breathed in against Naruto's mouth before thrusting his tongue into the wet heat. 

Confused at first and then Naruto was hit like a Mac Truck. Clouding his mind with lusty desires as he fisted his hands into Sasuke’s hair, their teeth clicking with the ferocity of their kiss. Sasuke wanted to possess every corner of Naruto's mouth, not giving the blond an instant to speak or even breathe if he could help it. 

His fingers slid along the tan jaw, pulling their bodies closer, building even more force into the joining of their mouths. Naruto slid a tan thumb slowly down over the front of Sasuke's pants, feeling the flesh there lengthen and shift beneath his touch.

"Hn," Sasuke murmured. 

Sasuke slid his fingers into the blond locks of hair, his dark eyes locked on the sight of Naruto's thumb tracing its path up and down Sasuke's length. Naruto aggressively dragged Saske over to his bed and Naruto sat down. 

While gripping Sasuke's hips to hold him in place was a pretty good indicator of what the blond had in mind. The rate at which Sasuke's cock was hardening indicated that it was in full agreement with the plan.

Naruto shifted his legs further apart, pulling Sasuke to stand between them as he untucked the fine cotton dress-shirt from Sasuke's pants. The hands gripping Naruto's hair released as they shifted to unbutton the dress shirt.

As soon as Sasuke had slid the last button of the shirt free, Naruto tugged on it, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor, letting his eyes rove over the smooth, pale skin of Sasuke's chest while his fingers tucked into the waistband of Sasuke's pants.

He could see the way the muscles in Sasuke's stomach clenched under his gaze, and the way the clothed erection was now straining against the fabric of the pants.

"Are you just going to look?" Sasuke said, his voice betraying more arousal than his words gave away. Naruto slowly slid his fingers over the hooks of Sasuke's pants before pulling down the zipper.

"Nothing wrong with looking… I'm actually really enjoying the view," Naruto smirked while tugging the pants down to mid-thigh, now face-to-face with Sasuke's bare stomach. The black, silk boxers did little to conceal the erection still contained within them, a small wet patch beginning to form on the smooth fabric.Naruto leaned in again and trailed kisses along the sensitive skin just about the waistband of Sasuke's boxers while the back of his finger traced along the ridge of Sasuke's erection. 

"Fucking tease," Sasuke groaned, his head falling back slightly.

Naruto could see the way all the muscles in Sasuke's body had clenched as the man clearly tried to hold onto his self-control. It made him wonder how far he could push him. He nipped slightly at the skin there, then slid his mouth along the line of the V down towards Sasuke's hip-bone, pulling the boxers down just enough to bare the skin there, but not enough to free Sasuke's cock.

He dug his thumb into the groove by the bone, scraping his teeth along it, feeling Sasuke shudder and his hips flex fractionally. 

“Someone’s wound pretty tight," Naruto looked up into Sasuke's heavy-lidded eyes, feeling a sense of power at the magnitude of lust he saw there.

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever wanted someone to suck his dick more than he did in that particular moment. It took all of Sasuke's willpower not to just push his boxers down and shove his cock into Naruto's pink mouth, which was still hovering several inches above where it needed to be.

"Naruto…" there was half warning and half plea in Sasuke's voice. He didn't know what it was about the blond that made him unable to keep control the way he usually did. He was too horny to care about it right now, but knew it should annoy him.

Naruto finally relented, pulling Sasuke's boxers down at a pace that was frustratingly slow before finally Sasuke's cock bobbed free. Naruto still didn't take it in his mouth, studying its impressive length for a moment before slowly palming the pale balls with the heel of his hand in a slow, circular motion.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do with his hands, because if he put them in Naruto's hair, he was going to end up dragging Naruto's head to his crotch. So he settled for placing them on Naruto's shoulders, fisting them into the shirt that was still annoyingly in place.

Naruto had his lips ghosting across the head of the weeping erection in front of him. 

"Fuck! Hurry up!" Sasuke was panting now, and he could feel the prickle of sweat between his shoulder blades. But he hardly noticed any of that, as his entire being was focused on the proximity of Naruto's mouth to his painful erection.

The knowing, teasing glint in Naruto's eyes only made him want to fuck that pretty mouth that much more. 

He slid a thumb between Naruto's lips, gently pulling the tan jaw down but not going so far as to pull his head closer.

"Are you good for more than one go?" Naruto asked, his own voice beginning to betray him as well as he looked at the flawless, heavily aroused man standing between his legs.Sasuke nodded, hoping it didn't look as frantic as he felt at that moment. 

Naruto evidently was also getting tired of waiting as he finally swirled his tongue around Sasuke's head to wet it before closing his lips around it. 

He dipped the tip of his tongue in and out of Sasuke's slit, sucking and letting his lips tighten around the upper part of the shaft as he did.

"Oh, fuck yes," Sasuke groaned, his head falling back. He already knew that Naruto had a wickedly talented mouth. Sasuke already felt the tension building in his balls, and he clamped around the base of his cock and drew some steadying breaths trying to not make this end too soon. 

He wasn't kidding when he said he would be up for more than a go, but it would take him at least twenty minutes to be up again.

He could feel the vibrations of Naruto's chuckle along his shaft, and if he hadn't been nearly out of his mind with lust he probably would have been slightly embarrassed that he was so obviously about to cum. Like any male, he was a fan in general of oral sex, but knowing it was Naruto's mouth in particular wrapped around him made him nearly lose it.

Naruto slid off the bed so he was kneeling at Sasuke's feet, deciding to get serious about this. Impatiently shoving Sasuke's pants and boxers all the way down, Naruto cupped Sasuke's tightly muscled ass and pulled him close, deep throating him.

Sasuke was big enough that usually people had trouble taking him, but Naruto seemed to have no gag reflex at all as Sasuke felt Naruto swallow against him, the head of his cock pressed deep into the blond's throat.

Forgetting about being polite, Sasuke's hands fisted into Naruto's hair as he began to thrust in and out, Naruto seeming to have no difficulty handling it as he made no move to slow or limit the motion of the pale hips. If anything, he seemed to be encouraging Sasuke to go even deeper as he dug his fingers into the pale globes of Sasuke's ass.

"Na-, fuck Naruto," Sasuke gritted out as Naruto let his lips tighten and sucked harder, his tongue doing indescribable things to him until he finally saw white and came, unable to get out more than an incoherently garbled warning.

Naruto didn't seem to mind, swallowing until Sasuke's tremors had stopped. Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself bent over, with one hand braced on the bed and the other still clutching Naruto's hair in what was likely a painful grip."Holy shit," Sasuke drew a shuddering breath before slumping onto the bed. 

Naruto looked over at Sasuke's glazed face, torn between amusement and arousal. He was still painfully hard. 

Sasuke's eyes finally focused enough to register the amusement in the blue eyes watching him, and he raised an eyebrow. 

"That was… possibly the best head I've ever had. Even better than before in the shower."

"Only possibly? I guess I'll have to try harder next time. Hopefully you're not down for the count." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke wasn't sure he'd survive it if Naruto 'tried harder'. He realized with some annoyance that Naruto was still fully clothed, while he was completely naked. He wasn't self-conscious about his nudity… he knew he looked good. But he had no intention of not getting Naruto out of his clothes as well. 

"I might need a few minutes, but I'd be happy to repay the favor in the meantime." He let his eyes drift down to Naruto's lap where his current condition was readily apparent through the fabric of his pants. "Why don't you take those off first?"

Naruto stood and slowly unbuttoned his shirt off, dropping it to the floor before unfastening his pants, then pulling them off, having them join his shirt on the floor. While they had showered together the last time, Sasuke had been pretty out of it, so he took his time drinking in the sight of the tanned, tone skin bared to his view. Naruto clearly took his exercise seriously… there didn't appear to be an inch on his body that was out of shape or lacking in any way.

Naruto stood there, comfortable in his skin. The pearly beads pooling at the head of his erection clearly indicated he was enjoying Sasuke's leisurely perusal of his body.

Sasuke was surprised to find himself already stirring, despite having cum less than five minutes ago. He felt the lethargy of the afterglow fade away and he stood, slowly taking the couple of steps that completely closed the distance between himself and Naruto. He had to admit being impressed at the way the blue eye met his steadily, not looking away. 

Sasuke slid his hand up over the tan stomach, tracing a finger around one pink nipple. He felt the urge to linger a bit… draw it out the way Naruto had done with him. Torture the blond, and break him apart.

It was a new feeling, but Sasuke felt no need to hold back as he watched the blue eyes darken and the muscles beneath the tan skin clench at his touch. Wrapping a hand around the back of Naruto's neck and drawing him in for a kiss. Their mouths opened together, neither bothering with anything chaste at this point. They both wanted the same thing.

He felt Naruto's teeth tug at his lower lip before a tongue was passing over it, soothingly, and suddenly the pace of the kiss changed.Their tongues were now fiercely twining around each other, sliding along teeth and gums. Naruto pressed in and changed the angle of the kiss, allowing no space for even a breath of air between their bodies. 

He wasn't surprised to feel Naruto's rock-hard erection pressing against him. He was surprised at the urgency of his own erection, sliding deliciously along Naruto's.

Naruto pulled back to give a breathy laugh. "You weren't kidding when you said you'd need just a few minutes."

Sasuke decided not to admit that this was a bit unusual for him, and instead thrust his hips against Naruto's, groaning a bit at the exquisite friction. Latching his lips back onto Naruto's, he tightened his fingers in the blond locks. "Bed. Now."

"Hmmm, yes," Naruto agreed, swatting Sasuke's ass. Naruto barely had time to register the midnight blue silk sheets covering the king-sized bed before he found himself pushed down on it, Sasuke pinning him beneath him with an intense stare.

Naruto gave him a lopsided grin. Sasuke got up real quick and reached for his pants, removing lube and a condom from a pocket, then returning to the bed. 

Sasuke was leaning down and kissing him again. Their bodies had cooled somewhat, but the heat rapidly built up between them as their mouths began a slow build of lust, tongues and teeth sliding increasingly forcefully together until they were practically devouring each other. 

Whatever he could say about Sasuke, he was fucking amazing at kissing. All of Naruto's previous insecurities had melted away before he felt slick fingers brush against his entrance. He didn’t even notice when Sasuke had lubed his fingers.

He felt his body tensing, but Sasuke had anticipated it and swirled his tongue across the roof of Naruto's mouth at the same time his thumb brushed across the slit of his cock while his hand pumped, making Naruto's toes curl into the mattress as the first digit slid in.

Sasuke hummed into Naruto's mouth at the feel of the tight heat. He had never had any complaints about his performance, but he wanted to go the extra mile this time. He trailed his lips down the tan throat, and found himself again fighting the urge to mark it. 

Naruto's warning growl had him moving down, grazing his teeth along the collar bone before finally closing around the nipple that was already hard on the tan pectoral.

Naruto hissed out a sound and arched slightly up, whether at the sensation of Sasuke's mouth or the second finger that was added was unclear. 

“Sasuke, hurry up," Naruto gritted out looking down into the dark, wicked eyes focused on him.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as Sasuke used his free hand to tug on Naruto's balls before pumping his cock as the fingers of the other hand began to stretch him further.

"You're tight. And I'm not small. I'm not going to rush this like last time," Sasuke's voice was strained, and Naruto realized he wasn't the only one impatient to move on with things. 

"Are we talking or fucking?" Naruto said with a glare.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out, grabbing the condom and tore it open with his teeth before rolling it on. "Fucking," he said, coating himself liberally with lube then lining himself up and slowly driving in.

Naruto forced himself to try to relax around Sasuke's girth, but his jaw was locked and his breathing shallow.

"Oh, fuck," Sasuke groaned as he slid in until fully seated. He leaned down, resting his forehead briefly against Naruto's. 

An intense feeling of satisfaction flooded through him. He hadn't even moved yet, but just being inside Naruto and feeling him hot and tight around him made Sasuke's pulse leap. He felt like he was coming out of his skin with the need to start thrusting, he ran his hands along the side of Naruto's hips in a smooth, soothing motion.

"Go… move," Naruto breathed finally.

"Oh, fuck yes." Sasuke didn't have to be told twice. 

He pulled out, then pushed in just a few inches, swiveling his hips as he moved to make sure he brushed repeatedly against Naruto's prostate. He kept his eyes glued to Naruto's face, watching as the tension slowly eased back to pleasure, gradually deepening his thrusts, adjusting his movements to maximize the pleasure

"Oh, fuck, Sasuke, that's it," Naruto tilted his hips slightly, and Sasuke took this as the signal to hitch Naruto's legs up onto his shoulders and pick up the pace and force in earnest.

"Mmmmm… Naruto! Shit…" Sasuke wanted to say something complimentary but he could hardly get Naruto's name out as his brain completely shut down and he was thrusting harder and harder, feeling the sweat come, slickening their skin and increasing the sound of their bodies coming together forcefully.

"Oh, god… fuck… Sasuke… fuck!" Naruto felt the familiar coil building as Sasuke's hand pumped his cock with the same ruthless rhythm that he was pounding into his body. 

Naruto hooked his leg around Sasuke's back, forcing him down and fisting his hands into the black hair as he crashed their mouths together. The sound of Sasuke's ragged moan into their kiss was the last straw, and Naruto saw white as he came hard between them. 

Sasuke's body clenched as well as he came on one final deep thrust, his entire body seized with an intense pleasure that burned all thought from his mind.

Sasuke slid down on top of Naruto, shifting his weight just enough to the side to keep from crushing him. He knew he should withdraw and clean them both up, but once again he found himself just wanting to lay there, breathing in Naruto's scent and letting his body relax against his lover's warmth.

They lay like that for several minutes, letting the haze of the afterglow soak into them. Slowly, Naruto shifted, forcing Sasuke to reluctantly withdraw.

"Hn," Sasuke smiled darkly into Naruto's neck. "Are you up for a shower, or do you need a bit more time?" 

Naruto slanted him a slightly annoyed gaze as he gingerly sat up. "Don't get cocky." Sasuke smirked. 

"Oh, it's way too late for that." 

They headed to the shower together, Sasuke not bothering to hide the snicker at Naruto's slight limp.After the shower, Sasuke reluctantly returned to his own room to sleep before tomorrow’s final conference with the Yamanaka’s.

To everyone’s surprise, as soon as the three from Uchiha Inc. showed up for their final conference, Ino approached Itachi handing him his contract. Itachi looked down at it in his hands and then back up to Ino with a puzzled look on his face. Ino noticed his look and decided to answer without the question. 

“I had my father sign this this morning. All should be in order. We look forward to doing business with Uchiha Inc.” Ino said with a smile. “It really was good seeing you again Naruto. Keep in touch.” She said, looking at Naruto and giving him a wink and then a hug. “Have a wonderful weekend gentlemen.” She said to the Uchiha brothers while shaking their hands and then walking away.

Once again Itachi was impressed with Naruto’s “Magic” as he called it, and it also seemed that the tension between Naruto and his little brother was gone as well. ‘What the hell happened and what am I missing? Did Naruto work his “Magic” on Sasuke as well?’


	9. CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

Upon arriving back in town, Naruto picked up Boruto from the daycare and went home. When he got there he noticed a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. 

Upon further inspection he saw Kiba at the stove wearing an apron, one hand on his hip and the other stirring a pot and eyes concentrating on what he assumed was a cookbook next to the stove. Also looking more domesticated than Naruto thought was possible. 

“Whatcha up to Suzie Homemaker?” Naruto asked with a chuckle. Kiba startled and turned his head quickly to Naruto with a slight blush on his face. 

“Huh, uh, oh this? I invited Hinata over for a nice quiet dinner and just thought I would try cooking some different dishes. What are you doing home so early?” Kiba put the stove on simmer, backed up from the stove while wiping his hands on his apron. He smiled and told Naruto he needed to talk with him. He gestured towards the small table nearby.

Naruto looked at him with a tired smile. He then looked at Boruto, shook his hand through Boruto’s hair and told him to go get washed up and play in his room so he could talk with Kiba. 

Boruto smiled back and said “OK Daddy, I am so glad to have you back. When you are done with Uncle Kiba I want to show you the things I have been doing at daycare.” Boruto then turned and left the room. 

Naruto just looked upon his boy with a smile on his face then turned back to Kiba while pulling out a chair at the table. “OK Kiba, you have my attention. What’s up?”

“Well…” Kiba started while sitting in his own chair. “You know I have been dating Hinata for a little while now right?” Naruto nodded and gestured for Kiba to continue. “I didn’t expect you home so early and I invited her over for dinner tonight so we could be alone because…..because……well I want to ask her to marry me.” Kiba then flushed pink, looked at his lap and started twisting his hands together nervously.

He heard no response from Naruto and looked back at him. Naruto was holding his chin in thought and then noticed that Kiba was waiting for his reaction to the sudden news. Naruto looked back at Kiba with a huge and bright smile on his face. 

“That’s great news man! I am so happy for you. You have only known her for a short time, but you really are over the moon with her huh?”

Kiba looked happy and nervous all at the same time. “Ya I really am. I know we haven’t been dating that long, but I just know she is the one ya know? I am not getting any younger and seeing you with Boruto, I have been thinking it is time to start a little family of my own. I wanted to let you know because if she says yes, then we will move out together.” 

Naruto just scratched the back of his neck and smiled again at Kiba. He was sad he would be losing time with his best friend and roommate, but very happy for Kiba. 

“Hey man that sounds great. I knew from the beginning that you wouldn’t be hanging around forever. I am really glad you found love.”

Kiba was all grins and then noticed Naruto had a sad look on his face. “Don’t worry man, I’ll still come around and we can hang out and stuff. We do work together so we will see each other all the time.” Kiba tried reassuring Naruto. “Anyway, if you could maybe take Boruto out for dinner tonight so I could have some privacy that would be great?”

“Hm, ya ya, no worries. I need to go and visit the old pervert anyway. I’ll take some clothes with us and give you the place for the night.” Naruto said while staring down at the table. 

“Thanks man. By the way, how was your trip? Did you get the client?” Kiba smiled knowingly. 

“Um, ya it all went smooth. I came home a little early because we got the signed contract this morning. OH! By the way!” Naruto got all excited. “The new client is none other than Ino and her father. You remember Ino right?” 

Kiba nodded to Naruto’s question. “Ya I remember. How is she doing?”

“Wait, wait, before I get into that, do you remember that guy I went home with from the club when you met Hinata? Well, it turns out that he is Itachi’s little brother Sasuke.” 

Kiba gave Naruto a wolfish grin and urged him to continue. Naruto looked back at Kiba sheepishly. 

“Ya well, when I got to the airport he showed up all sexy and stuff. We started talking and then Itachi showed up and I discovered that they are brothers. All of a sudden he started acting differently and kinda ignored me.” Naruto said, gesturing with his arms and hands. 

“When we got to Suna and met with Ino and her dad, Sasuke seemed like he was really put off with me being familiar with her. He was a total asshole to me. Even Itachi noticed. Anyway, I took Ino out to dinner one of the nights to catch up on old times. She is doing well by the way. Expect to hear from her where Yamanaka Corporation is concerned.” 

Naruto was all over the place with his story, but he continued. 

“Then after dinner when I went back to my room, Sasuke was there and practically attacked me when I got into the room. When I say attacked, I mean in a good way, if ya know what I mean?”

Kiba’s smile got bigger while Naruto continued. 

“So ya, we hooked up again. It was really amazing and…and I think I may be really falling for this guy Kiba, but I don’t know if whatever this is, is the same for him. I haven’t felt this way for someone since…ya know…Boruto’s mom. I mean like…he doesn’t even know about Boruto yet. I don’t know if he wants a guy with a kid much less a relationship.” Naruto exhaled harshly and looked down again with a bit of a frown.

“Have you talked with him about any of this? And what does Itachi think? Does he even know you guys are seeing each other? He may not like the whole interoffice relationship thing, much less with his little brother.” Kiba raised some good questions. 

“No I haven’t had a chance with Itachi around all the time. I think he might suspect. That man is so observant ya know? He hasn’t said anything to me about it though. I don’t know what to do man. So many things are going on right now I am so confused.”

Kiba tapped his finger on his chin in thought. “You are just gonna have to talk with the guy.” Was all he said. 

Naruto nodded in agreement and stood up. “OK well I am going to go and see Boruto and get us ready to take off so you can have some privacy. Congrats again man. I hope it all works out for you.”

“Thanks man, but she hasn’t said yes yet. Keep me posted and I will do the same with you.” Kiba stood up and went back to the stove to continue with his cooking. 

Naruto showed up at Jiraiya’s house with Boruto and some take out. “How are ya doin old man?” Naruto asked while making himself at home and unpacking the food. “I thought I would come by for a visit and dinner.”

“Ah my favorite grandson and his brat of a father.” Jiraiya said with his arms stretched out towards Boruto. 

Naruto pouted at the comment and Boruto ran to his grandfather’s arms. “Jiji!” Boruto shouted. 

After Jiraiya gave Boruto a big hug he ruffled his unruly blond hair and gave him a big smile then looked at Naruto.“It’s so nice to see you both. What brings you here this fine evening?” 

Naruto looked sheepishly to Jiraiya while rubbing the back of his head and answered. “Well, I kinda need to talk with you about some things.” 

Jiraiya gave Naruto a questioning look and nodded. “Hey kiddo, your dad and I need to talk. Why don’t you go into the living room and watch some cartoons while we set up dinner? We will call you when it is ready.” He said to Boruto. 

Jiraiya then gestured to Naruto to take a seat at the dinner table that the food was being unpacked on. Naruto took his seat and sighed.

“I am just gonna put it out there. Kiba is proposing to his girlfriend and if she says yes he is going to be moving out. I know it is short notice, but I was wondering if you might consider moving back in with me and helping out with Boruto?” 

Jiraiya rubbed his chin in thought while looking to the side. He then looked at Naruto. 

“Ya know kid, I think it’s time for you to grow up and take care of your responsibilities on your own. I can help when you go on business trips, but I am afraid that is all I am going to offer. I’m not getting any younger ya know?”

Naruto wasn’t happy to hear this. He knew this day would come, but felt his godfather’s response was justified. He shook his head in an ok manner and then was distracted by the buzzing from his pocket. 

He fished out his cell phone and looked at the text he received from Kiba. “Well it’s official. She said yes.” He told Jiraiya while texting congratulations back to Kiba and putting his phone away. 

He finished setting the table and called for Boruto to join them for dinner. 

Sasuke entered his penthouse after coming home from his trip. He set his suitcase down in his room and went to his desk, pulling out his laptop from his briefcase and turned it on. 

He knew he needed to get started on setting up the new Yamanaka account. Once his laptop was ready to go he sat at his desk and logged into the Uchiha Inc. website. 

He let his thoughts drift from their trip. He thought about Naruto and how much his blond was affecting him. He knew he shouldn’t feel this emotionally attached for someone he practically just met, but there was something about this blond he felt a deep bond with. 

Especially after finding out he was the boy he saved in their youth. He had had one night stands and casual relationships before, but never felt this type of feeling towards any of them.

He tried to get his mind off of the blond and set up the Yamanaka account and was just ready to shut down when the blond popped up into his head again. He wanted to know more about Naruto, so he accessed his employee profile.

_ Naruto Uzumaki 22 years old _

_ Single Male _

_ Children 1 son Boruto Uzumaki age 4 _

_ Graduated from Konoha College BA in Business with honors in Marketing _

_ Parent’s deceased _

_ Emergency contact Jiraiya Ogata (Godfather) 1-888-555-1860 _

_ Resume with home address on file _

Sasuke looked at the information provided and since he already knew this information, he decided he needed to get to know the blond first hand. 

Just thinking about that amazing mouth when it touches his skin and the noises he makes during sex was turning Sasuke on. He pulled out his phone and texted Naruto to see if he wanted to come over.

Naruto and Jiraiya ate in silence for the most part other than Boruto telling them about his day and the stuff he made at daycare. As dinner was coming to end, Naruto’s phone buzzed again. 

He took the phone out again to see who it might be. It was from Sasuke asking if he was available for tonight. He thought about what he should respond to. He still needed to talk with him about Boruto and about them now considering Sasuke is one of his bosses. 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and Jiraiya glanced back at him wondering why Naruto would look at him with a distressed look. 

“It’s from Sasuke wanting to meet up with me.” He said answering his godfather’s look. 

“Who is Sasuke daddy?” Boruto asked. Naruto looked at his son and smiled. 

“He is my good friend and happens to be one of my new bosses. If he is up to it, how would you like to meet him?” Naruto responded. 

“That would be great!” Boruto shouted, getting excited to meet one of his daddy’s friends/boss and pumping his fists into the air. 

Naruto then looked again at Jiraiya. “Do you remember the new guy I have been dating? Well it turns out he is my boss’s little brother and also now one of my boss’s. I just found this out by accident during the business trip I just came back from. Can you watch Boruto tonight? I need to talk with Sasuke about me having a son and to see where our relationship is going.”

Jiraiya sighed. “Sure, sure, but you need to pick him back up tonight. No staying out all night. I have plans tomorrow. What are your intentions with Sasuke anyway?’ Jiraiya said while gesturing with his hands. 

“Well, I was hoping Boruto and I could spend the night? I kinda told Kiba he would have the place to himself. Also, to tell you the truth about Sasuke, I hope he is fine with me having a son and me working for Uchiha Inc. I am really under Itachi and don’t directly report to him. So I hope that isn’t an issue. I am really serious about him though and don’t want to lose him, but if he doesn’t approve of my home life then I really don’t have a choice.” Jiraiya nodded in approval.

Naruto held his phone and responded to Sasuke’s text so they could meet up. He helped clean up the dinner mess and then let Boruto know that he needed to meet with Sasuke to see if he wanted to meet him. 

Boruto smiled at his daddy excitedly. Naruto then gave Boruto a big hug and kiss and gave a palm wave to his godfather while leaving the house. 

Naruto arrived at Sasuke’s apartment building, parked his car and approached the elevators. He was so nervous his palms were sweating and he was a little shaky. He got in the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. 

When the doors closed he noticed his reflection in the mirror of the doors. ‘What was he thinking? Did he really expect Sasuke to be OK with all of this? Well, one way to find out.’ 

He was brought back out of his train of thought when he heard a chime signaling him reaching the penthouse. The doors opened, he stepped out of the elevator and approached Sasuke’s penthouse with his hands in his pockets.

Before he could knock, the door opened with Sasuke leaning all sexy against the door frame. Naruto took in his appearance and his heart swelled. ‘What am I going to say to this lovely man?’ He thought to himself before walking into the penthouse. 

As soon as he was in the door, Sasuke made a noise low in his throat as he tugged on Naruto's wrist, pulling the man forward as he leaned in, bringing their mouths together. 

“OH, fuck," Sasuke breathed in against Naruto's mouth before thrusting his tongue into the wet heat. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this hard. Possibly not ever.

He felt Naruto's hands fist into his hair, their teeth clicking with the raw ferocity of their kiss. Sasuke wanted to possess every corner of Naruto's mouth, not giving the blond an instant to speak or even breathe if he could help it. 

His fingers slid along the tan jaw, pulling their bodies closer, building even more force into the joining of their mouths. All thought’s in the elevator evaporated as tan hands gripped his hips and Naruto thrust up, obviously experiencing the same visceral need, and Sasuke felt a surge of power at the way the blue eyes were glazed with lust.

"Holy shit, Sasuke," Naruto gasped, his body temperature feeling like it just jumped ten degrees. Sasuke dragged Naruto's mouth back to him and crushed them together. Their tongues surged into each other's mouths, sliding wetly along teeth and gums, tasting each other's tongues. 

Naruto's hand had already undone his jeans and slipped inside Sasuke's boxers, closing around his rock-hard shaft. Sasuke arched back at the touch, groaning at the skin-on-skin contact that his body was craving.

Naruto rasped out a groan before leaning up and biting Sasuke's lower lip, tugging on it before running his tongue along to soothe the sting. 

"Oh, fuck yes," he arched up as Sasuke thrust against him. 

“I’m more than happy to give you whatever access you need," Sasuke rolled his hips, bringing Naruto's hand and his own erection into a forceful slide against Naruto's now aching cock still tight in his jeans.

"Smug bastard," Naruto gasped, but retaliated by brushing his thumb over Sasuke's slit, feeling it already wet with pre-cum. He twisted his hand tighter around the head and began pumping rapidly over just the top two inches of Sasuke's dick while he thrust his hips up to bring pressure against Sasuke's balls and base of his cock.

Sasuke shuddered, making a sound low in his throat that had Naruto almost cumming. Naruto had to close his eyes briefly to block out the beauty of the twisted expression of arousal on Sasuke's face, or it would be all over for him. There was something about seeing someone as controlled as Sasuke break apart with lust.

"Too many fucking clothes," Naruto gritted out as he tugged Sasuke's shirt over the dark head, revealing the smooth, pale skin and toned chest beneath it.

"Agreed," Sasuke was barely a second behind him in lifting off Naruto's shirt before undoing the zipper of the blond's jeans and tugging them down to his thighs. 

Naruto groaned as the pressure on his groin was lifted. The sound was swallowed by Sasuke's mouth as he slid his lips with almost bruising force back over Naruto's.

Naruto was annoyed that they both still had their pants half on, but he didn't want to break contact with the hard, perfect body sliding against his long enough to do anything more about it. 

Without breaking their kiss, he spread his legs further apart to allow greater contact, and wrapped his hand around both Sasuke's cock and his own while the other hand grabbed the Uchiha's ass, pressing them together and drawing a hiss from both men. Their precum made their erections slick as Naruto slid his hand up and down their lengths, their hips thrusting together in rhythm.

Sasuke's hand joined Naruto's, wrapping pale fingers on top of tan as the frantic pace of fists and hips increased, the wet sounds only adding to the sounds of their gasping breaths. 

The musky scent of their arousal's blended together, somehow seeping into their pores, and their thrusting took a rougher, more animalistic nature. 

Naruto pressed their mouths open wider, sucking harder on Sasuke's tongue before biting slightly, not able to think of anything but ' **more** '.

Their hands were trapped between their bodies as they pressed harder together. Wanting them out of the way, Sasuke shifted position, grabbing Naruto's hands and lacing their fingers together before pushing them up over Naruto's head, pressing them firmly into the door as they continued to thrust against each other heatedly.

"Oh, shit," Sasuke felt his balls tighten and the warning tingle low in his belly telling him this was going way too fast. He started to slow his thrusting before it was too late, but Naruto arched his neck back, momentarily breaking their kiss. 

Sasuke's lips trailed down the tan throat, not willing to lose contact from Naruto's body. He couldn't control the urge to mark that flesh, he slid his teeth along a cord of muscle at the base of Naruto's throat, then bit down, just shy of drawing blood.

Naruto's eyes flew open at the unexpected flash of pain and his entire body arched up as he came. "Sas-ke, fuck!"

The sound of his name ripped from Naruto's lips had Sasuke cumming as well, his whole body locking as a wave of pleasure crashed through him, streams of his cum shooting over his and Naruto's stomach and chest. The sight made him shudder, drawing a second, mini-orgasm from him before he almost collapsed on the floor in front of his door.

They slid down the door together, shocked, panting and sticky.

Sasuke felt disoriented, unable to believe he had cum that hard from just rubbing up against someone. His pants weren't even down to his knees, for fuck's sake. He wasn't sure what had just happened. Usually, he had pretty good stamina. But this had been… totally… out of control. He never lost control like this.

He raised his head just enough to see the huge hickey and bite mark on Naruto's throat, trying to figure out what had possessed him to do that. As was the strange surge of pride that flooded through him at viewing it. 

Of course people would see a mark like that. What the fuck had he been thinking? He closed his eyes, feeling the incredible heat that was radiating from Naruto's body like the furnace, but he felt completely relaxed. 

He wanted to just lay there, and not move. Possibly for the rest of the night, though he knew he wouldn't like the dried, sticky mess he'd have to deal later. 

A few minutes later Sasuke got up and went into the kitchen. Naruto could hear water running. Sasuke returned, cleaned up and with a wet towel for Naruto. Naruto cleaned up, handed the wet towel back to Sasuke and got to his feet. 

He pulled his jeans up and straightened out his clothes. He couldn’t believe how carried away they both just got. His mind went back to why he was there to begin with. 

“Sasuke, we need to talk.” He looked at Sasuke and waited for a response. 

Sasuke wasn’t sure why Naruto would get so serious all of a sudden, but knew it was something that needed to be done. Especially now how he felt about Naruto. Being so guarded with everyone and here Naruto came in and just broke down all those walls like they were nothing. He was falling for the blond and falling hard.

Sasuke felt he needed to talk with Naruto as well so he nodded and gestured to the living room with his hand. They both took a seat on the couch facing one another. 

Naruto was getting so nervous, his hands started to sweat. While rubbing his hand off on his thighs Naruto spoke first. “Look Sasuke, I really am enjoying our time together. It’s amazing actually, it really is.”

Sasuke gave him a look to continue. “I’m starting to have feelings for you that I haven’t had in a really long time, but...” He paused and fidgeted to sit more comfortably and facing Sasuke completely. “I need to know where this is going. Not just because I essentially work for you now, but I also need to tell you that it is not just us I need to think about. I have a son and he is my everything. If you’re not able to accept this then we can’t do this anymore.” 

Sasuke kept his stoic face while listening to Naruto and absorbing what the blond was saying. Naruto looked into those black obsidian eyes and couldn’t read Sasuke’s face. He panicked feeling that Sasuke didn’t want to deal with all his baggage.

Naruto sighed and gave a sad look and then looked at his hands in his lap. He knew this was too good to be true. What would a rich, handsome bachelor want to do with a single parent right? 

Just as he was about to accept silence as his answer, pale fingers grasped onto his hands tightly. 

Naruto looked up to Sasuke who now had his signature smirk in place. “I was wondering how long it was going to take you to tell me about Boruto.”

He already knew? That Bastard already knew! Naruto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Sasuke really feel that Naruto needed some kind of a background check?

Naruto’s expression went from serious, to sad, to angry in a hot minute. While balling his fists in his lap and furrowing his eyebrows, his eyes turning a fierce blue he asked Sasuke in a deep accusing tone. 

“How did you know and how do you already know my son’s name?”

“Well, being that I am an Uchiha, I just so happen…” Sasuke was cut off before he could continue.

“No, no, no, you DO NOT give me that shit when it comes to  _ my _ son just because you are an Uchiha!” Naruto exclaimed while his voice started to rise.

He stood up quickly from the couch and started for the door. Sasuke followed and reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Dobe, you didn’t let me finish!” Sasuke said in a deep voice. He couldn’t understand why Naruto was getting all defensive all of a sudden. He just wanted to know more about him. If he was going to get serious and in a _ real relationship _ he needed to know what he was getting into.

“I wanted to know more about you once I found out you work for my family’s business. The fact that there was information about your son was just coincidental. I was just wondering how long it would take you to tell me about it.”

“Well fuck Sasuke, why couldn’t you just ask? I would like to think you would know I am a pretty open kind of guy. I have been nothing but honest with you. I didn’t want to bring up that I have a son if I felt this wasn’t going to go anywhere. Why put him and myself through that? I am only telling you now because I am having strong feelings for you and want to know where this is going!” Naruto said while turning his head away. If he looked at Sasuke too much longer he might break down. His emotions were on a tall roller coaster and the twists and turns were getting to be too much.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to face him, let go of Naruto’s hand and crossed his arms against his chest. Almost looking like he was protecting himself. Mainly his heart, maybe he was. 

“Most people peruse me for my looks and money. I needed to know your intentions. I have been hurt before and …. I’m having feelings for you as well.” Sasuke confessed that last part in almost a whisper, but Naruto heard him anyway.

To say Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. His temper deflated and he slumped a little. 

“You could have just asked me Teme.” He mumbled while pouting. He understood heartbreak just as much as the next guy. He could understand now why Sasuke did it, but it still hurt.

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and put his arms around him. He breathed in deeply and kissed Naruto on top of his head. He was feeling guilty for hurting his Dobe. Maybe he should have just asked, but his heart was too scared of all this being superficial. 

Naruto reciprocated the embrace. It seemed that Sasuke was OK with Naruto being a single dad, but he was still hurt how Sasuke went about it. He gave a large exhale and looked up at Sasuke’s face. 

“I don’t want us to fight. I came here with the intentions to tell you about Boruto and how I feel. I did that. You seem to have the same feelings for me that I do for you?” Naruto said questionably. Sasuke nodded in affirmation. 

“Boyfriends then?” Naruto asked with a little smile.

“Boyfriends then.” Sasuke agreed.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss that soon turned passionate. They just couldn’t get enough of each other. Mouths opened and tongues entwined, twisting and turning and fighting for dominance. They embraced each other like they never wanted to let go. 

Once they parted for air, Naruto looked into those obsidian eyes and cleared his throat. 

“Um…I told Boruto about you already and he really wants to meet you. How do you feel about that? Maybe we could go to the park tomorrow or something? Or if you are really feeling brave enough you could follow me back to my God Father’s and meet him tonight?” Naruto said, looking hopeful at Sasuke.

Sasuke thought about it for a minute and shook his head yes. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ He thought. 


	10. CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to his mother?” Sasuke asked as he motioned towards the door for them to go to meet up with Boruto.

Scratching the back of his neck, Naruto responded “Well, she um kinda died while giving birth. I wasn’t even there. We were young and still in High School and when her father found out she was pregnant he sent her away. After everything, he showed up on my doorstep and left me with a newborn. She was my first love and I was devastated when I found out.” 

He had a very sad look in his eyes while exiting Sasuke’s penthouse. They headed to their cars and Sasuke followed Naruto to Jiraiya’s house, parked and went inside. 

Naruto introduced Sasuke to Jiraiya and Jiraiya offered him some coffee. While they went to the kitchen for coffee, Naruto went to get Boruto to introduce him to Sasuke.

Naruto headed up the stairs to the room Jiraiya had set up for when Boruto visited and Sasuke was instructed to sit at the table near the kitchen while Jiraiya made coffee. 

“How do you take your coffee?’ Jiraiya asked. 

“Just black, thank you.” Sasuke responded flatly. 

Jiraiya brought over two mugs of coffee, placing one in front of Sasuke and sitting with the other one. 

He looked Sasuke over for a minute. “So you are Sasuke Uchiha huh?” Jiraiya asked. 

Sasuke just nodded feeling a little nervous just meeting Naruto’s Godfather knowing he was being scrutinized. He rubbed his now sweaty hands on his jeans and then picked up his coffee taking a sip. 

“So tell me, what are your intentions with my Godson, Sasuke Uchiha?” Jiraiya asked with a scowl on his face. He needed to make sure Sasuke was serious and not just using Naruto for an easy fling.

Sasuke with his stoic, trademark Uchiha expression, looked Jiraiya in the eye very seriously. “I assure you I have no ill intentions with Naruto. Even though we haven’t known each other very long, there is something very special about him and I am quite fond of him.” 

Jiraiya nodded in approval. They sat there a while longer sipping their coffee not really saying much more and Sasuke was starting to wonder what was taking Naruto so long to bring down his son. 

Just as he was thinking this, Naruto came down the stairs with his son following closely behind. 

All Sasuke could see was a little mop of wild blond hair like Naruto’s. It seemed that the boy was very shy.

“Boruto, come around here and meet my very special friend Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my son Boruto.” Naruto said with a big smile while nudging Boruto towards Sasuke. He was so happy to be introducing them. 

Boruto came around Naruto to face Sasuke and looked him straight in the eyes with big beautiful blue eyes that matched his father’s. He was standing with his arms behind himself looking Sasuke over and then smiled shyly. 

Sasuke held out his hand to Boruto in introductions. “Nice to meet you Boruto.” Sasuke said simply.

Boruto held out one of his hands to Sasuke’s and shook it quickly. Sasuke took the time to look Boruto over as well, noticing how much he looked like Naruto. He imagined that this is what Naruto must have looked like when he was this young. 

Boruto brought out the other hand he had behind his back holding a piece of paper and then handed it to Sasuke. 

“I made this for you.” Boruto said with a bigger smile this time. 

Sasuke took the paper and looked at it. It was a picture Boruto had drawn of his Daddy and him holding hands with grass, flowers, clouds and a big yellow sun. 

Sasuke gave a forced smile and set the drawing on the table next to his coffee. ‘That must have been why it took them so long to come down.’he thought. 

“Thank you.” He offered back. He really didn’t know how to react. He didn’t have much experience with children, but he did like the picture and felt a warm feeling deep inside him that Boruto had seemed to accept Sasuke before even meeting him. 

Knowing that if his Daddy liked Sasuke that he would too. Boruto kept smiling and started rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet, noticing that Sasuke likes his drawing. 

“I am happy to meet my Daddy’s friend Sasuke. I hope we can be friends too?” Boruto asked. 

“I would really like that Boruto.” Sasuke responded flatly not knowing really what else much to say. He then looked up at Naruto to see his reaction to the meeting. 

Naruto was gleaming with happiness looking between Boruto and Sasuke. “How about we watch a movie or something?” Naruto suggested. 

“Yes!” Boruto shouted while pumping his fists into the air. He then ran towards the living room to pick out a movie. 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya for approval. “Sounds good brat. I’ll make some popcorn and meet you guys in there.” Jiraiya said while standing from his chair and heading into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

Naruto then looked to Sasuke for approval. He didn’t want to force Boruto on him too much with their first meeting. 

“Sure, but afterwards I need to get back home. I still have some work to do.” Sasuke said while standing and following Naruto into the living room. 

The three of them sat down on the couch after Boruto put in a movie he had picked out. Boruto jumped on the couch between Sasuke and Naruto, snuggling both men. 

Sasuke wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t fond of people touching him, but he just went with it anyway. He really wanted to be sitting next to Naruto, but he instead put his arm across the back of the couch past Boruto and rested his hand on Naruto’s shoulder giving a little squeeze. 

Naruto looked over to Sasuke after feeling the touch of Sasuke on his shoulder. He blushed when their eyes met and gently squeezed Sasuke’s hand back. 

They watched their movie and then Naruto put Boruto to bed. While walking Sasuke to the door he rubbed the back of his neck and then looked at Sasuke sheepishly. 

“How would you like to go to the park or something with me and Boruto tomorrow?’ Naruto asked. 

“It’s Boruto and me Dobe.” Sasuke corrected with a smirk. Naruto blushed at the nickname. 

“Let’s play it by ear. I still have a lot of work I need to get done. Give me a call tomorrow.” Finished Sasuke. He then moved in and gave Naruto a soft kiss. 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and deepened the kiss. There was a muffled moan. Naruto didn’t know if it was him or Sasuke, but he was just happy in the moment. 

Sasuke started to rub his hands up and down Naruto’s arms while pulling in closer, enjoying the passionate kiss they shared. 

Naruto broke the kiss for some needed air and Sasuke backed away knowing they couldn’t take it much farther. He walked out the door and waved goodbye as he headed to his car. 

Naruto shut the door and leaned his back against it. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Finally, completely happy, and looking forward to this new chapter in his life.

The next morning, while eating breakfast, he texted Sasuke to see if he was available to go to the park. He didn’t get an immediate response, so he figured that Sasuke was still sleeping or hard at work. He was a little disappointed, but he really couldn’t blame Sasuke if he wasn’t able to go. 

Naruto told Boruto to get ready to go and say his goodbye’s to Jiraiya because they would be going home after the park. 

They arrived at the park twenty minutes later. The place was filled with families and teenagers mingling around. 

There was a large children's playground right in the middle of the park, containing multiple swings, small and larger slides, monkey bars, brightly colored seesaws and a large sandpit.

Wooden benches, painted a grass green, were lined up along the sandy pathway, with a perfect view on the playground. Several of these benches were already occupied by mothers keeping an eye on their children and chattering to their friends.

The air was filled with the laughter and screams of children enjoying themselves at the playground, joined by the twittering and chattering of birds and the occasional sharp bark of a dog tired of being kept on the leash.The large trees growing in a circle around the park blocked out most of the traffic noises. 

While at the park, Naruto got comfortable with a book and Boruto made use of the playground and then settled on the sandbox where some other little kids were playing.

While enjoying his book, the fresh morning air, and the sound of children laughing he was dragged out of his thoughts with a vibration from his pocket. 

Knowing he got a text he fished out his phone to see the message. It was from Sasuke. 

Naruto read the message and frowned a little. “Guess he couldn’t make it after all?” Naruto said aloud. 

He replied to Sasuke’s text that it was OK and to let him know if he wanted to get together sometime this weekend to let him know. If not, then he would see him at work on Monday. 

Naruto didn’t know how Sasuke felt about children and he didn’t want to push Sasuke with this being a new relationship and him just meeting Boruto after all. 

Sasuke probably needed time to wrap his head around all the new events happening.

The weekend went by quickly and before you knew it, it was Monday morning; Sasuke didn’t get back in touch with Naruto after the last text at the park. 

Naruto was kinda nervous going into work that morning. He didn’t know if Sasuke was still willing to be part of his life or if maybe he changed his mind about it all. Not just that, but what about Itachi in all of this? How were they going to interact while at work and did Sasuke want his brother to know? 

Naruto dropped Boruto off at the daycare center and got on the elevator heading to the top floor. 

He stared at himself in the reflection of the elevator doors. He felt like a schoolgirl and needed to get his head out of the clouds. He quickly shook those thoughts from his head. With the chime from the elevator stating he reached his destination and bringing him back to reality, he put on a bright smile and entered the floor to his office.

On his way to his office he heard someone call his name. He turned to look and it was Sasuke. He blushed when Sasuke approached. 

“Good morning Mr. Uchiha.” He greeted him when face to face. 

Sasuke just looked at him flatly. “Naruto, I need to see you in my office.” He turned and started walking away. 

Naruto couldn’t read his face and wondered if he did something wrong or if maybe Sasuke changed his mind about them. With his smile fading away slowly he followed behind Sasuke to his office. They entered and Sasuke closed the door behind them, locking it. 

Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and was shoved against the door. Lips crashed with his long pale fingers making their way through his hair; making all previous negative thoughts leave his mind. With a grunt, Naruto’s hands grabbed Sasuke's hips bringing them in closer to his own while Sasuke’s tongue demanded entrance. Naruto quickly responded with his own and the battle ensued. Man did he miss those kisses this weekend. 

As quick as it came it left and Sasuke stepped away smirking while rounding his desk to take a seat in his office chair. He gestured to Naruto to take a seat while straightening his tie, put his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together in thought. 

Naruto took the seat across from Sasuke with a look of wonder and a little out of breath while trying to fix his hair. 

“Sorry I didn’t get back to you this weekend. I was really busy with getting up to speed with this branch, but I really wanted to talk with you before we started work this morning.” Sasuke said. 

Naruto nodded and waited for Sasuke to continue. “I’ve thought about it and I really want to give whatever this is between us a chance, but I want to see how it goes before I let my brother know. I would prefer it if we keep our relationship professional while in the office.” He paused and then said. “But still feel free to call me Sasuke instead of Mr. Uchiha. I don’t know how my brother is about formalities, but unless we are in front of clients I don’t feel it is necessary.” 

“Um…That’s understandable. I was kinda wondering the same thing, especially since I work so close with Itachi. I’m glad we had a chance to talk about it before work started. So boyfriends ya? Just not at work.” Naruto replied in agreement and question while trying to keep his blush under control. 

“Hn” was Sasuke’s response while smirking a little. “Well, we better get started with our day don’t you think? If I’m not too busy I will stop by your office later for lunch.” Sasuke said while opening his laptop to start his day. Naruto took that as his clue to leave his office. 

On his way to the door he stopped before unlocking the door, turning the knob and looked back at Sasuke with a grin on his face. “I look forward to it.” He says while exiting the office.

With a bounce in his step Naruto resumed his trip to his office. He noticed Kiba getting to his desk in passing. Kiba looked up and noticed Naruto’s good mood. 

Assuming everything went well with Sasuke, he gave Naruto a thumbs up and a wolfish grin and wagged his eyebrows at him, Naruto started to blush again and approached Kiba. 

“Hey dog breath, ready for another day?” Naruto said while trying to ignore the way Kiba looked at him.

“Ya, I noticed you came from Sasuke’s office. How did it go? I see that smile on your face. You guys having hot man sex in the office?” Kiba said knowingly. 

“Well, about that…” Naruto paused looking towards Sasuke’s office and then turned back to Kiba. “Um…I would prefer it if you stay on the down low about that. This is a workplace and all and we aren’t ready to tell Itachi about it just yet.” Naruto said with a worried look on his face. 

Kiba nodded and said “Sure, no problem man. I don’t want to cause any grief and I really don’t want to be thinking about you two all hot and sweaty while I’m trying to work.”

Naruto smiled and waved to Kiba while continuing his way to his office to start his day. Naruto was relieved to say the least. He could make this work. He opened his laptop and started to get to work for the day. 

Once lunch rolled around he was called into Itachi’s office. When he got there he noticed Sasuke was already there. Naruto started to panic thinking that Itachi might already know about him and his little brother. Itachi gestured to the empty chair for Naruto to sit. Naruto took his seat and looked between Itachi and Sasuke with a questioning look on his face. 

“We ordered lunch and thought you might like to join us.” Itachi said to assure Naruto as to why he was there. Well at least he did get to eat lunch with Sasuke after all. 

While at lunch Itachi informed Naruto that in a few weeks he would once again be needed to travel to obtain a new client. It was a famous Akimichi Restaurant chain. It seemed that Uchiha Inc. wanted part of the restaurant business as well. He just needed to get someone to take care of Boruto while he was out of town. He would miss Boruto and Sasuke while gone, but as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. 

The night before his trip, he was out to dinner with Sasuke and Boruto to get some special time with his most precious men before his trip when he got a call. He looked at his phone and noticed it was Jiraiya. He paused his conversation with said people and answered the phone.

“Hey pervert, what can I do for ya?” Naruto said happily. 

“Don’t call me that brat!” Was Jiraiya’s instant response. “Hey look kiddo, I’m sorry to bring bad news, but something came up and can’t take Boruto this week.”

Naruto paused to let the information just given to him to sink in. “Hey, are you still there?” Jiraiya asked.

“Yea, yea I’m here just a little surprised. Are you sure you can’t? You know how much my job relies on being able to travel.” Naruto said as he got up from his chair to take this conversation to somewhere more private. He gestured to Sasuke with his pointer finger suggesting he needed a minute on the phone. 

Sasuke nodded in agreement and then started talking with Boruto to distract him from his father’s phone call. 

Naruto stepped outside to continue the phone conversation. “Is everything alright? I know you wouldn’t cancel on me at the last minute like this if it wasn’t important.” Naruto said with a heightened concern on his face. 

“No no just some tests I have to take and they usually leave me feeling pretty weak and tired. No need to worry, but I have been putting them off so long the doctor refused to let me wait any longer.” Jiraiya said with a little laugh. He didn’t want Naruto to worry when he didn’t know what was going on himself. He had been feeling kinda crappy lately, but didn’t think it was anything serious. 

“What kind of tests are you getting that would leave you feeling like that? Should I be worried now?” Naruto responded by getting more concerned by the minute.

“How about you ask that roommate of yours to take care of him?” Jiraiya said to help Naruto find an alternative solution and dismissed answering Naruto’s last question to take the pressure off of himself.

“I already told you, he just moved out with Hinata and they are super busy with wedding plans. Look, this isn’t your problem, I will figure something out. Thanks for letting me know and let me know the results of your tests when you get them.” Naruto heatedly said and hung up the phone without saying goodbye. 

What was he going to do now? With no time to get someone else, he was upset he might lose his job and if he lost his job, what would become of him and Sasuke? He needed to talk with Sasuke.

He put his phone away and went back into the restaurant. He was no longer in the mood to eat. 

Naruto sat down and gave a fake smile to his son and Sasuke. Sasuke raised a fine brow in question and Naruto told him they would talk about it later. Sasuke suggested they take their food to go and invited Naruto and Boruto back to his place. 

Once they were back they set Boruto up with video games and then Sasuke and Naruto went into the kitchen to talk. They both sat at the table and then Sasuke looked at Naruto waiting for him to begin. 

“Well, it seems that Jiraiya had something come up and he can’t watch Boruto this week. I know it doesn’t seem that bad to you, but…” He trailed off not really knowing what to say.

“What is so bad that Jiraiya would cancel on such short notice?” asked Sasuke hoping he would get more information from his blond lover.

“Well, that’s that thing. He said he has to take some tests that leave him feeling weak and won’t be able to do it. It makes me worried. He wouldn’t even tell me what the tests were for. On top of that I don’t have anyone to take care of Boruto while he is gone. I don’t want to lose my job because I can’t travel.” Naruto said frustratingly.

“I don’t think Itachi would fire you, he may not be happy, but he wouldn’t fire you. You seem to be a very important person to him. I haven’t seen him this close to  _ any _ of our employees.” Sasuke replied in hopes of cheering up his boyfriend.

“I don’t want to disappoint him and this is a really good contract for the company. Maybe I could bring Boruto with me or something?” Naruto said while looking into those obsidian eyes across from him.

He was also worried about losing Sasuke as well, but didn’t feel he could open up to him about it yet in their relationship. 

Sasuke thought for a minute, reached across the table, took Naruto’s hands in his and said, “Well why don’t I take care of him? I know we have only been dating a couple of months now, but he seems to like me enough and I can drop him at daycare and pick him up without Itachi noticing.” Sasuke couldn’t believe he just volunteered for that, but if they were going to be together he knew Boruto was part of the package. What better way to get to know the boy better?

“Oh my god Sasuke, are you sure? You would do that for me? You don't know how much this means to me. I think I love you…” Naruto couldn’t believe what just came out of his mouth and started to blush a deep red, then tried to back track. He didn’t want to scare Sasuke away. “Not that… well ya know…you know what I mean right? He he.” He kinda laughed.

Sasuke just stared with a look of surprise, flushed a little, and then quickly hid it showing his stoic look he always had. “Uh, ya sure. I know how protective you are about Boruto and wouldn’t just leave him with anyone. You are only going to be gone a couple of days so it’s no problem. Now that is settled let’s concentrate more on tonight instead.”

Naruto smiled his signature bright smile and squeezed Sasuke’s hands tighter in his. He leaned over the table and kissed Sasuke every so lovingly.


	11. CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11 

It was the end of the workday on the first day Naruto was out of town. Luckily for Sasuke, Naruto already dropped Boruto off at Daycare, letting them know Sasuke would be picking him up for a couple of days before he caught his flight. He just had to figure a way to leave with Boruto without Itachi noticing.

Sasuke was on his way to the elevator when out of nowhere Itachi made his presence. 

“Leaving so early Otouto?” Was the first thing Sasuke heard. He almost jumped out of his skin not noticing where Itachi came from.

Sasuke nonchalantly turned to his brother. “That’s none of your business Ni-san.” Was his short answer.

Itachi knew Sasuke was up to something or his foolish little brother wouldn’t have been startled at his presence. So he decided to join Sasuke in the elevator.

“Then you won’t mind me joining you.” Itachi said with a smirk.

“Hn.” was the response Itachi got. 

They entered the elevator and Itachi hit the button for 5th floor. He was on his way there anyway to discuss something with his accountant. Itachi noticed that Sasuke didn’t select a floor.

“If you are going to see Mr. Nara I am already on my way there to discuss the..” Itachi was cut off by Sasuke.

“Accounting is not the only department on the 5th floor Ni-san!” Sasuke snapped back as their floor arrived. With a chime of the elevator and doors opening they both exited the elevator.

The 5th floor consisted of the Accounting Department, Human Resources, and the Daycare. 

Sasuke turned to the left making it look like he was going to Human Resources knowing Itachi was going to the right towards Accounting. He walked away quickly without another word to his brother.

Itachi stared back at his little brother in wonder and then made his way towards Accounting. He really didn’t need to go there in person, but wanted to annoy his little brother.

Once Itachi was out of sight, Sasuke made a beeline for the Daycare. He entered and nodded to the staff. He quickly signed Boruto out and glanced around for Boruto.

Boruto had just finished his art project and was putting it somewhere safe to dry when he looked up and noticed Sasuke.

“Sasuke!” Boruto shouted and ran over giving a big hug around Sasuke’s legs while practically knocking him over.

The ladies behind the desk were surprised to see how familiar the boy was with Sasuke and just melted at the little scene before them. One of them feeling particularly brave spoke to Sasuke.

“Such a sweet boy, quite a handful you’ve got there Mr. Uchiha. So nice of you to pick him up for Mr. Uzumaki.”

Sasuke glared at the woman, whose name tag was Karin. He would need to remember her name for later if any gossip should go around.

“Yes, quite.” was all he responded and then turned to Boruto. “Ready to go?” He asked while trying to peel Boruto off his leg.

“YES! Oh I need to grab my bag.” Boruto shouted as he ran off real quick for his backpack.

Once the backpack was obtained and Boruto returned to Sasuke, he grabbed Sasuke by the hand, and they headed out of the Daycare.

Noticing how much energy the boy still had and wanting to avoid any more run-ins with Itachi, Sasuke mentioned using the stairs as a way of exit. Making a game out of it and hoping to burn off some of that energy as well.

Once Sasuke and Boruto went out the stairs door, Itachi appeared from around the corner. ‘Interesting, foolish little brother. You thought I wouldn’t know what you were up to?’ Itachi thought to himself. 

Itachi then made his way to the Daycare. When he stepped inside he was greeted by none other than Karin.

“Hello Mr. Uchiha, how nice of you to visit us. You just missed your brother.” Karin said while practically drooling over Itachi. 

Itachi smirked and then gave a devilish grin. He would be getting down to the bottom of this mystery.

Once Sasuke and Boruto made it to the car, Boruto was pretty tuckered out and they hopped in the car and left. Sasuke wasn’t too sure what they would do for the evening and went to ask Boruto but noticed Boruto knocked out in his booster chair in the backseat. 

He noticed how much Boruto looked like his dad, all peaceful and snoozing away. A small smile appeared on his face as he headed home. He never thought he would be the family man type of guy, but was thinking he could get used to this.

Once back to his apartment he woke up the little tyke and they went inside to his private elevator and he let Boruto push the button for his penthouse.It seemed that the little nap in the car re-energized the little guy and now Sasuke had a hyper little blond on his hands. Once the door was unlocked and opened, Boruto ran through the door dropping his backpack and kicking off his shoes.

“Hey Sasuke! Can we order out? Can we play video games? Can we watch a movie?” Boruto kept shooting off questions left and right.

The nostalgia from the peaceful car ride home starting to wear off. Sasuke once again wondered why he offered to take care of the little guy. 

“Hn. We can order out for tonight, but I don’t want your dad thinking I feed you nothing but garbage. Think of what you want and you can play some video games while I get some work done in my office. After dinner you can watch a movie and then it is bath-time and straight to bed for you.” Sasuke said while thinking that it is one night down for this adventure.

“I want ramen of course, he he.” Boruto said with a big bright grin like his dads.

‘Of course it would be ramen, like father, like son.’ Sasuke thought.“OK I will order it, but when the delivery guy comes, don’t answer the door. Just let me know and I will do it OK?” Sasuke said while going to the kitchen to find his take-out menus. 

Boruto shook his head yes and went to pick his favorite video game that Sasuke had bought him from one of their many shopping trips.

Dinner was ordered and Sasuke was working away in his office right off the living room where he could keep an eye on Boruto. He was uploading a file when suddenly a crashing noise happened behind him. 

He turned quickly to see Boruto behind him looking sheepishly and then down to the floor where a pile of books laid. He looked up again to Boruto with his Uchiha glare.

Boruto noticed right away. “Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to knock them over. I was just watching you work and bumped into them!” Boruto said while tears started to form in his eyes and his lip started to quiver.

Sasuke pinched the skin between his eyebrows and took a deep breath. He looked at Boruto and said. “It’s not that bad I guess. I just want you to understand that this is not a playroom, it is my office. I would appreciate you not touching anything in here.”

Boruto started to whimper and then lunged at Sasuke, holding him tightly, and proceeded to sob in his shirt. Sasuke wasn’t really sure what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around Boruto trying to sooth him. Boruto started to calm down to a sniffle while wiping his runny nose on Sasuke’s shirt. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Boruto stood back and Sasuke got up and grabbed his wallet for the take-out. He went to the door and looked out his peephole before opening the door. 

“Just a minute!” Sasuke shouted at the door panic stricken.

Sasuke looked at Boruto that had followed him to the door then back to the door then back to Boruto. 

“I need you to wait in my bedroom for a couple of minutes OK?” Sasuke said sweetly to Boruto.

Boruto tilted his head in question and asked “Why?” he couldn’t understand why he would have to wait in Sasuke’s bedroom just to pay for the take-out.

“It’s not dinner, it's someone else. I don’t want him to see I have company. Can you wait in there without touching anything...please?” Sasuke said frantically while pushing Boruto towards his bedroom.

“Why don’t you want them to see me?” Boruto asked while tears started to form in his eyes on the verge of spilling.

“I don’t have time to explain right now, how about I buy you a toy for doing this for me?” Sasuke tried bribing Boruto with.

“A toy? How about a toy and the amusement park?” Boruto countered with a smile. He was really wanting to go, but his dad just didn’t have the time and money to take him.

“Sure, sure, a toy and the amusement park. Just be quiet and I will come and get you when they are gone.” Sasuke said hurriedly while walking to the bedroom door, pushing Boruto in and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke then ran back to the penthouse door, opened it, and there stood Itachi with a smirk on his face.

“What took you so long to answer the door Otouto? If you would just give me back your house key I wouldn't have to wait.” Itachi said with a grin.

“What do you want so bad that you show up unannounced?” Sasuke snapped at his brother.

“Is that how you treat your older brother? I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop in on my favorite little brother.” Itachi said while looking around Sasuke’s apartment.

“I am your only brother!” Sasuke retorted and noticed how Itachi’s eyes were wandering.

A noise sounded off in the back of the penthouse. Itachi suddenly looked in that direction.

At that time Sasuke noticed Boruto’s backpack laying by the door and using his foot, discreetly pushed it aside a potted plant out of view.

  
  
  


“Entertaining a guest Otouto?” Itachi gave Sasuke a questioning look.

Sasuke pinched his lips in a frown and glared back at him. “Hardly…”

Itachi raised a brow, not saying anything and waited. Sasuke grit his teeth. “If you must know, it's a security company installing and wiring a whole new security system that automatically identifies annoying older brothers,” Sasuke smirked.

“No need to be rude. I just wanted to visit my Otouto. It seems you are busy, so maybe another time hm?” Itachi said with a raised brow.

With a nod, Sasuke saw Itachi out and ran back to his bedroom to see what the loud noise was. Boruto was on the floor softly whimpering and rubbing the back of his head while trying to keep from crying aloud.

Sasuke quickly made his way over to the boy and kneeled down. “What happened?” He said with concern in his eyes.

Boruto looked up sheepishly. “I was jumping on the bed and and and fell off!” he started sobbing. 

Sasuke, not sure what to do, started rubbing Boruto’s back in small circles trying to assure him he was ok now then they heard the doorbell again. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He said to Boruto while leaving the room again mumbling to himself about irritating brothers.

“I thought I told you…..” Sasuke trailed off when he noticed the delivery guy for the dinner they ordered. “Oh! I thought you were someone else. Uh how much?” He said, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket.

After dinner was done it was off to have a bath and then bedtime with promises of the toy store tomorrow.

The next day they found themselves at the local shopping mall on a quest for the toy store. Sasuke held Boruto’s little hand in his while weaving in and out of other shoppers. He would occasionally hear “Oh look how cute that man is with his son, it’s so sweet.” or “Who’s that hottie with the cute little boy?”

He would just roll his eyes and keep on his mission for the toy store and push Boruto along, who wanted to stop and look at everything. Boruto didn’t get to come to the mall often and wanted to see all the sights. 

Finally to their destination, Sasuke kneeled in front of Boruto. “Okay, we are here. Go and pick something out.” Sasuke said and watched as a huge smile went across the little boy’s face. 

Boruto, jumping up and down, pumped his fist in the air and took off down one of the isles. Before he knew it Sasuke lost sight of Boruto. He quickly stood up and went looking for the boy and hoping he didn’t lose him in this store.

After about what felt like 30 minutes of searching many isles, with no Boruto in sight, Sasuke was ready to find an employee to help find him. He could just see it now, having to explain to Naruto. 

“Ya I bribed your kid with a toy to keep him quiet and lost him in the toy store.” Naruto would just love that. NOT.

Just as he turned to head back to the front of the store for assistance, Boruto practically knocked Sasuke over, grabbing his legs in a big hug with one arm while the other hung on tightly to a stuffed dinosaur. 

“Looky looky what I found! Isn’t he the greatest? I love him already. Can I have him huh huh?” Boruto said while shoving the stuffed green dinosaur in Sasuke’s face. 

Sasuke looked at the green reptile and a small smile formed on his face. “I had one just like him when I was around your age.” He gently replied. 

“Really?! What did you name him?” Boruto looked into Sasuke’s eyes with awe.

“Eh hem” Sasuke cleared his throat and mumbled something so low Boruto couldn’t hear him.

“What?” Boruto said a little louder than Sasuke could appreciate.

Looking around to see if anyone was staring first and then looked back at Boruto. “I said… Mr. Roary.” Sasuke repeated lightly with a little pink flush on his cheeks. 

“Well, then this will just have to be ‘Mr. Roary Jr!’ Boruto exclaimed and an exaggerated nod of his head.

Sasuke just patted his little blond mop of hair and with a smile of approval he steered him to the register. Sasuke was happy that Naruto was returning tomorrow. He didn’t know how Naruto did it, because raising a child is a lot harder than it looked.

When Naruto arrived the next day to pick Boruto up from Sasuke’s apartment, Boruto was so excited to see his dad. “DADDY!” Boruto yelled when Naruto came through the door and tackled his father to the floor. 

“I missed you so much Daddy, but Sasuke took really good care of me. He bought me Ramen, let me play video games, I got to watch any movie I wanted, OH! And look what he bought me? His name is Mr. Roary jr.” Boruto said in a rush, while shoving the stuffed dinosaur in his face and trying to fill his father in all the stuff they did while he was gone. 

“How nice, did you thank Sasuke when he did all of this for you?” Naruto asked and looked between Boruto and Sasuke.

Boruto blushed and shuffled his foot back and forth then looking up at Sasuke. “Thank you Sasuke.” He said and then looked at his dad for approval. 

Sasuke just nodded his head and said. “It was my pleasure.” He was more happy that Naruto was here to take over then to worry if Boruto said thank you or not. 

“Okay kiddo, go grab your stuff. I’m sure Sasuke has stuff he needs to do and I need to get you home and to bed.” Naruto said while rubbing his hand through Boruto’s hair.

Once Boruto was out of sight Naruto approached Sasuke and pulled him into a soft embrace. He kissed his ear lightly and whispered. “I can’t thank you enough for this Sasuke, I am going to see if Kiba can watch him sometime this weekend. Maybe go on a date and afterwards I can really show you my appreciation.” He said, nipping Sasuke’s earlobe and then wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him.

Sasuke faced Naruto fully, smiled and said. “Sounds wonderful.” He cupped Naruto’s face in both hands and started off with little chaste kisses on Naruto’s soft lips, mumbling how much he missed him. Then aggressively and passionately kissed Naruto deeper, tongues started to entwine, tasting every part of each other's mouths and pulling a soft moan out of Naruto.

Naruto embraced Sasuke tighter and rubbed his hands around feeling the expanse of Sasuke’s back, relishing the feel of his boyfriend he hasn’t seen for days.

Hearing Boruto coming from down the hall they separated. Both with small blushes on their faces. Naruto turned to his most precious son. “Ready to go?”

Boruto shook his head up and down and turned to Sasuke for a hug. Arms wide they embraced and Boruto gave Sasuke a small kiss on his cheek. “Don’t forget your promise of the amusement park.” He reminded.

“Amusement park?” Naruto questioned and looked between Sasuke and Boruto.

“Hn.. yeah.. I’ll talk to you later about it.” Was Sasuke’s reply. He showed them to the door, once gone, he leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. He was exhausted.


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto thanks Sasuke for taking care of Boruto.

CHAPTER 12

Saturday came and Naruto dropped Boruto off with Kiba and Hinata. On his way to Sasuke's, Naruto decided to stop off to pick up some  _ “toys” _ if you will, in hopes that Sasuke would be up for a little adventure after their date.

Sasuke was just finishing getting ready when he heard his doorbell. Shirt half buttoned and tie loosely around his neck, he answered the door. Naruto took in the sight before him and stared at Sasuke like a deer in the headlights. 

Sasuke looked like a sex god and greeted Naruto with a smirk. He knew he looked good and the way Naruto was looking at him confirmed that thought.

“You're early, I am almost ready to go. Come on in.” Sasuke said while moving aside and gesturing with his hand to let Naruto walk past him.

Naruto snapped out of his daze, smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck, knowing he was caught just staring at Sasuke’s exposed chest. He walked past Sasuke hurriedly.

Sasuke subconsciously licked his lips when Naruto walked by and thought that Naruto was looking hot in his form fitting slacks, that showed what a nice ass Naruto had and white button down shirt that hugged his toned arms so well. 

Dinner with the dobe will be nice, but Sasuke was looking forward to dessert.

Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow him to his room so he could finish getting ready. Naruto slipped off his shoes and followed behind with his bag of toys in hand. 

Sasuke noticed the bag and with the raise of a fine brow, he gave Naruto a questioning glance and looked at the bag and back again at Naruto.

“This is for later, no peeking.” Naruto gave a small laugh and sat it on the nightstand next to Sasuke’s large bed. 

“Hn.” Sasuke replied with a small smile. His mind went to many places on what could possibly be in the bag. He wondered if maybe they should skip dinner altogether?

Sasuke finished getting ready and as they were putting on their shoes to leave the apartment, Naruto embraced Sasuke and gave him a light kiss on the corner of Sasuke’s mouth. He looked into those obsidian eyes he loved so much. 

“I’m so glad you’re with me Sasuke, I just want you to know that.” Naruto smiled and gave another kiss.

Sasuke gave a little smirk and started straightening out Naruto’s tie. “Stop being so mushy Naruto. You sound like a love-struck schoolgirl.” He gave Naruto a quick kiss back and pulled him out of the apartment.

When they pulled up to the restaurant Sasuke noticed the name. “Akimichi Steak House”.

Sasuke looks at Naruto as he hands his car keys to the valet. “I don’t remember ever going here, why does the name sound so familiar?”

“Oh! This place is new and belongs to the client I signed with last week. I went to summer camp with the owner’s son who happens to be the head chef here. I thought you should get to see what this client is all about now that they are clients to Uchiha Inc. I really hope you like it.” Naruto responded excitedly.

“Not to mention that the meal would be free too?” Sasuke retorted, shaking his head as he went inside.

“Hey! Just cause they are signed with us now doesn’t mean I’m not gonna pay. This is a date that I fully intend on paying for and I just used the Uchiha name to get a reservation. It’s hard to get one here cause they are so popular.” Naruto pouted and followed behind Sasuke.

Once inside, Sasuke took a look around the place while Naruto was checking in with their reservation. The place was clean and seemed to be quite busy. The walls were grey with black accents on the trim. Elegant chandeliers hung from the ceilings and the seating was contemporary with crisp tablecloths and fine dinnerware. 

The carpeting had weird swirls. That Sasuke could do without, but all in all he was impressed. He hoped the food was just as good. 

The two were shown to a private room in the back and handed their menus. Naruto ordered some Cabernet Sauvignon wine and then they were left to their privacy.

“So, what do you think? Nice place huh?” Naruto said with a shit eating grin. 

“Hn.” Was all Sasuke replied while going over the menu.

Naruto was gobsmacked. He should have known it would be hard to impress Sasuke with his upbringing. Sasuke was used to this type of atmosphere. 

“Well, if this doesn’t impress you, wait until you try the food. This place isn’t crowded just cause of the furniture.” Naruto said, confidant Sasuke would love the food here. 

Sasuke looked over the menu. They had quite the variety for a steakhouse and some dishes with the tomatoes he loved so much. 

The waiter came with their wine and took their orders. Naruto ordered an appetizer of Bacon Wrapped Sea Scallops and for his entree he ordered 24 oz Prime Porterhouse steak and some Smoked Gouda & Bacon Au Gratin Potatoes.

Sasuke raised his brow over the bacon added dishes and then ordered Creamy Tomato Risotto with Pan Fried Barramundi and a Caesar Salad with cherry tomatoes. Dressing on the side of course.

Sasuke swished his wine and took a whiff. He was impressed with his wine and took a small sip. Letting it coat his pallet and giving a nod of approval. Naruto was not so refined and just took a big gulp and set it back down. 

Sasuke would need to show Naruto some more refined table manners.

This was their first  _ real _ date without Boruto so as to break the awkward silence, Naruto thought he should start the conversation. 

“So tell me, what is this I hear about promising to go to the amusement park?” Naruto asked with a smile big enough to show his pearly whites.

Sasuke cleared throat. “Well, while you were gone, my devilish Ni-San decided to make an unannounced visit. Since he didn’t know I had Boruto, I asked him to stay in my room and to be quiet. I bribed him with a toy and he added on the amusement park. He would make a really good business man when he grows up.”

Naruto smiled with that last comment. “Well our birthdays are next month. I think that would be a great present don’t ya think?”

Sasuke looked a bit surprised with that comment. “You share the same birthday month?”

“Yeah. Ironically the same day too. October tenth. I wasn’t sure what to do with him turning 5 and starting school and all. I think it would be a great occasion. I just need to come up with what to get him.” Naruto started to get excited and thought of all the fun they would have.

“Consider it done then.” Sasuke smiled a genuine smile as the waiter showed up with their meal.

After dinner, Naruto paid for the meal and then introduced Sasuke to Choji, the head chef, and Naruto reminisced a little about summer camp.

While waiting for the car from the valet, Naruto turned to Sasuke. “Would you like to go anywhere else or are you ready for dessert, where I show you my appreciation for taking Boruto for a couple of days?” Naruto said while wiggling his eyebrows at Sasuke. 

“Hmmm… Decisions decisions. Dessert, definitely dessert.” Sasuke said with a smirk and shoved Naruto quickly into his car. 

It felt as though Naruto just blinked and they were back at Sasuke’s apartment. Sasuke wasted no time dragging Naruto into the building, then the elevator, and the next thing Naruto noticed they were entering Sasuke’s penthouse, shoving their shoes off and starting to undress one another. 

By the time they made it to Sasuke’s bedroom they were only in their boxers with a trail of clothes behind them. 

Naruto leaned in for a kiss and Sasuke aggressively shoved Naruto onto his bed and reached for his boxers.

“Wait! This is supposed to me thanking  _ you _ . Let me do all the work,“ Naruto said while holding his hands up to Sasuke’s chest.

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted and backed away from Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the bag from the nightstand and rustled around in the bag for a bit. Sasuke was getting impatient, removed his own boxers, then gave himself a few strokes to his hardening shaft. 

Naruto pushed Sasuke down on the bed, straddled Sasuke and leaned down for a passionate kiss. As he was putting more and more pressure on Sasuke's pelvis, making their erections rub in delight, he pulled Sasuke’s hands over his head and swiftly handcuffed Sasuke to the headboard.

Sasuke startled when he heard the click of the cuffs and tugged his hands, noticing he couldn’t pull his hands down. He scowled at Naruto with a little growl. 

Naruto slowly slides off Sasuke and removes his boxers and goes back to the bag and pulls out a blindfold.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I want this to be all about you tonight and want you to feel everything with senses heightened,” Naruto says while holding the blindfold and looking to Sasuke for permission.

Sasuke nods with his permission, then Naruto puts the blindfold on Sasuke and whispers in his ear. “You're gonna love it, I promise.” He then takes his tongue to Sasuke’s ear lobe and gives a suck while breathing lightly in his ear. 

Sasuke shivers and starts to moan, pulling on his restraints again. He gets a little frustrated that he can’t touch Naruto the way he wants to, but he is curious as to what Naruto has planned for him. He doesn’t like to not be in control, but he is willing to let Naruto have it just this once.

Sasuke hears Naruto rustle in the bag again and wonders how much stuff Naruto has in there. Next thing he noticed was the mattress dip from Naruto’s weight. ‘About time!’ he thinks.

He starts to feel a little tickle by his neck that sways around and his blood starts to boil. He starts to pant as the sensation moves down his chest, around and across his nipples, making them tighten up to hard pink nubs. 

Sasuke’s heart beats faster, his breathing becomes heavier and his cock is getting harder with each swipe along his torso. Pre-cum started to leak from the tip and drip onto his stomach.

He has never really experienced using his other senses during sex. It was usually just a quick and hard fuck, then he would kick whoever out once he was done. 

Now this light tickle moved down around his arousal and between his thighs, but not touching where he wants it the most. Sasuke gives off a low moan and licks his lips in sweet anticipation. 

Goosebumps rise wherever this tickle travels and Sasuke arches his back when it comes up his thighs again and then ghosts over his pulsating manhood. His cock twitches with each stroke over the velvety skin. 

Naruto doesn’t want to get kicked in the face so he purposely avoids touching Sasuke’s balls with the feather the sex shop employee talked him into buying. Naruto tosses the feather aside and then leans down and gives soft breaths to Sasuke’s cock and then gently runs his tongue over the pulsating shaft.

Sasuke arches his back again and gives a wanton moan, mumbling Naruto’s name while Naruto starts kissing and sucking on the head. Licking up the pre-cum is ambrosia to Naruto’s taste buds. He can’t can’t get enough and gives a hard suck to the tip before taking in Sasuke fully to the short dark hairs nestled as the base of Sasuke’s shaft.

While Naruto is bobbing up and down and giving hard suction, Sasuke hears the pop of a cap. Before he knows it, he feels a finger at his entrance. Sasuke panics and tightens up. Sasuke doesn’t bottom for anyone.

“Wait! Wha..What do you think you are doing?” Sasuke almost shouts while trying to push Naruto away and back away from him at the same time towards the headboard.

“Shh… shh.. It’s not what you think. This is flavored lube.” Naruto says while rubbing Sasuke’s thighs and trying to calm him down. 

“What does that matter? Take these cuffs off me now!” He demands while struggling with his restraints.

“Come on Sasuke, just trust me. I am not trying to top. I promise. I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to do.” Naruto whines and notices Sasuke’s hard on starts to deflate. “Look, you’re gonna love this, okay?”

Sasuke can hear the sincerity in Naruto’s voice and starts to relax once again. “I better, or I am gonna kick your ass. When I get my hands on you I am gonna pound your ass so hard with my cock, you won’t be able to walk for a week!”

“Promises, promises.” Naruto says with a smile. “Okay, now just like back down and relax your legs open for me.” Naruto instructs.

Hesitantly Sasuke complies and relaxes again. Naruto gives Sasuke’s cock a few licks and pumps to get it hard again.

He massages Sasuke’s balls and then takes one into his mouth. He swirls it around like a sweet lollipop and does the same to the other one until Sasuke starts to moan again. 

Next thing Sasuke feels is something wet and slick at his entrance, but this time he knows it is not a finger. Sasuke twitches in surprise and he feels Naruto’s tongue twirl and prod at his entrance. 

Sasuke moans louder. “Mmmm. Naruto, that feels so good!”

Naruto licks and sucks at Sasuke’s rim. He jabs his tongue inside of Sasuke. Fucking him with each push of his tongue, slowly and then faster. When Sasuke starts to squirm more, he slows down again.

All the while Naruto is pleasuring Sasuke, he gets more lube on his hand and reaches behind himself and inserts a finger in his own entrance. Pushing his finger in and out in time with his tongue. 

Naruto tastes, sucks, kisses and nibbles any flesh his mouth can reach at this point while adding another finger inside himself. He can feel his own cock pulse with excitement and throb to be touched.

When he feels he is stretched enough, he pulls his fingers out his ass and gives one last hard suck to Sasuke’s cock before straddling him. He lifts Sasuke’s cock and prods it at his stretched and lubed pucker. Gasping, Naruto hisses and groans while biting his bottom lip to suppress a moan before pushing it in until the head is sheathed. 

Sasuke’s moans again and bucks his hips, trying to thrust into the heat. Naruto holds down Sasuke’s hips and slowly sinks down Sasuke’s shaft.

Sasuke is a moaning mess by this time and pulling on his restraints so hard they will surely leave bruises on his wrists. 

Naruto starts to bounce up and down Sasuke’s long and thick hard cock. Trying to hit that spot that makes Naruto weak in the knees. 

Sasuke is loving using his other senses. Hearing the bed squeak with each bounce. The smell of sweat, sex, and strawberry flavored lube. And the delicious sounds of hard breathing and moaning.

With his senses so heightened, he can feel the coil in balls and the crescendo of his oncoming orgasm. Naruto picks up the pace and quickly strokes his hard on in tune with his bounces.

Naruto feels his balls tighten, throws his head back, and shoots his load over Sasuke’s stomach,“Oh! Sasuke!” 

Sasuke feels Naruto’s insides tighten around his shaft, his breathing labored, and even though he is still blindfolded, he sees a flash of white instead of the blackness as his orgasm hits him. Filling Naruto so full, his semen starts to leak out of Naruto before he fully rides out the waves of pleasure. 

Breathing hard Naruto collapses onto Sasuke’s chest for a few moments. He watches Sasuke’s chest move up and down with his heavy breaths. Naruto then moves up and his lips find Sasuke’s.

Sasuke opens his mouth and their tongues instantly find one another in a frantic, wet, and sloppy kiss. 

As they pull apart for air, Naruto reaches over and unlocks Sasuke’s restraints. Sasuke immediately pulls off the blindfold and pulls Naruto down for another heated kiss.

“That. Was. Amazing!” Sasuke smiles into Naruto’s neck while trying to catch his breath.

“No, you are amazing Saskue. Thank you so much for all that you do for me,” Naruto says back with a blinding smile and stars in his eyes.


	13. CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning and the boys were on their way to Tsukuyomi Land. Known for its world’s greatest roller coasters and amusement park. The same one Boruto was asking about when he made his deal with Sasuke.

They were able to take the Uchiha private jet because Sasuke had mentioned to Itachi that he wanted to inspect their new acquisition to the company and Itachi agreed that would benefit having an Uchiha do the inspection.

Boruto was so excited, they had a hard time keeping him under control. After they were able to unbuckle their seat belts, Naruto spent a good time chasing him all over the plane and keeping him out of trouble.

Naruto gave Sasuke a bashful smile and Sasuke gave a small smile back while opening his laptop. Even though they were here for Naruto and Boruto’s birthday, he still had to look like he was working so Itachi wouldn’t question the trip.Unbeknownst Itachi had a camera on the jet and could witness everything going on. 

Due to the flight being so long Boruto finally conked out and Naruto quickly took presence in Sasuke’s lap.

“How would you like to join the mile high club?” Naruto asked in a whisper in Sasuke’s ear.

“How do you know I am not already a member?” Sasuke teased back.

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes with an “Oh?” face and started to remove himself from Sasuke’s lap. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist to stop him.

“I’m just messing with you Dobe. I think Itachi would be the only one who has christened this jet and I certainly wouldn’t do that on a commercial flight. Let’s say you and I make our way to the bedroom in the back of the plane hm?” Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto smiled and with Sasuke’s hand in his, he made his way to the back of the plane. He had only used the bathroom back there so he really didn’t know where he was going and let Sasuke take the lead. 

Sasuke walked past the bathroom to a door at the end of the aisle. Once opened he walked inside with Naruto right behind him. Naruto looked around in awe at the extravagant bedroom.

It was everything befitting an Uchiha. The soft grey walls with a big screen on one side and a set of windows on the other. Large King size bed with large comfy pillows. Night stands on each side with a rotatable lamp. A set of shelves with clean glasses for use and a phone. Lastly a set of drawers when opened had fresh pajamas and underwear.

Sasuke pushed Naruto on top of bed and quickly climbed on top of him. Sasuke started undressing him as he looked around still in awe of such luxury. Next thing he knew he was naked and Sasuke was devouring his mouth. 

Naruto closed his eyes and melted into Sasuke’s touch. He started to feel his way around Sasuke and noticed he was the only one naked. He looked at Sasuke and pouted.

“How come I am the only one naked here?” Naruto said breathlessly with big blue puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke melted at that look. If Naruto only knew how much that face turned Sasuke on, he would have the Uchiha in the palm of his hands.

Sasuke quickly took off his jacket and loosened his tie while Naruto was quick to start unbuttoning Sasuke’s tailor maid shirt. His pants gone in a flash along with his black silk boxers. Sasuke reached into the night stand where there were some condoms and lube. 

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. “If Itachi is the only one who has christened this jet, why do you know there are condoms and lube in the drawer?” Naruto asked, sounding a little jealous.

“What is wrong Naruto? You think I wouldn’t know he keeps this here? We do share this jet. You’re killing the mood.” Sasuke scowled down on Naruto. 

Even though they were officially boyfriends now, Naruto couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Sasuke knew far much more about him than he did about Sasuke. He didn’t want to imagine Sasuke with anyone else and his insecurities were starting to show.

“I’m sorry Sasuke, I didn’t mean it to come out like that. I guess I am just a little jealous, thinking of you being with someone else. That’s all.” Naruto responded with a panic in his eyes. 

Sasuke just huffed and sat back on his knees. He looked back at Naruto while his erection deflated. “I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I just want you to be here in the moment and not think of me before I met you. Honestly, I have never dated before and only had one-night meaningless sex before I met you. You have nothing to worry about. Now if you want to join the mile high club I suggest you do something about this.” He purred while pointing to his limp cock.

Naruto smiled from ear to ear. He just received more information from Sasuke then he had in previous conversations and felt his heart warm that Sasuke was finally starting to open up to him.

Naruto glomped Sasuke down on the bed and kissed him passionately, while wrapping himself around Sasuke and stroking his member to fullness. 

Sasuke took control and flipped them back over and sucked and bit down Naruto’s neck while rubbing their bodies together. Naruto moaned bucked his hips in pleasure trying to get more friction with Sasuke’s body.

Once again Sasuke reached for the lube and condoms. He tore one off and held it in his teeth while flipping Naruto over on his stomach. He lubed his fingers on one hand while rubbing Naruto’s ass with the other. 

Letting the condom fall from his teeth he licked his lips while staring at Naruto’s pucker and started to salivate. He wondered what it would taste like. Although he really loved it when Naruto rimmed him, he himself had never done it. 

He tried an experimental lick down Naruto’s crack and teased his pucker with the tip of his tongue. Naruto jerked in response with a deep moan and practically smothered Sasuke with his ass. 

Sasuke quickly grabbed onto Naruto’s hips to keep him still and pulled him to his knees and tried again. He teased it again and watched how it clenched like it wanted to pull Sasuke’s tongue in. Sasuke was fascinated and gave it a wide lick with the flat of his tongue and then dipped into that hot cavern just waiting for entry. 

It was so much better than he expected. The taste was something different and purely Naruto. He loved his lover's reaction. The way Naruto moaned and writhed around while his cock dripped pre-cum onto the bed cover.

By this time Sasuke was so hard it started to hurt. He applied more lube to his fingers and circled Naruto’s asshole, rubbing and finally penetrating it up to the first knuckle. He heard Naruto gasp and moan while rocking into the finger. Feeling that Naruto was enjoying this he thrust his finger in as far as he could go and curved it slightly when pulling back.

“Hmmm...More Sasuke, give me more!” Naruto moaned.

Who was he to deny his lover. Sasuke quickly added another finger with the first. Pumping and stretching to loosen his lover. He could feel how Naruto clenched around his digits and it made Sasuke shiver with anticipation.

“Oh Sasuke! Just fuck me already! Stick your cock in me and make me scream your name!” Naruto insisted.

“Fuck yeah! You want this cock in you?” Sasuke said hotly while he removed his fingers and gave a slap to Naruto’s ass. 

“Yes Sasuke yes! Please I need you in me right now! Naruto begged. He was on the verge of cumming and wanted Sasuke in him when he did. 

Sasuke once again picked up the lube and stray condom. He tore the foil with his teeth and quickly rolled down his hard shaft with one hand while the other lubed one rubbed on the lube as the condom rolled down. He got between Naruto’s legs and aligned his cock with that sweet sweet pucker and started to push the head of his cock in. He watched how his cock seemed to be sucked in by Naruto’s asshole. He thrust in in one shot all the way to his pubic bone. He pauses to give Naruto time to adjust.

Naruto whimpers and whines then starts to rock on his knees signaling to Sasuke to move. Sasuke took that for what it was and started thrusting into Naruto. Pulling all the way out to the head of his cock and quickly thrusting back in. 

Sweat started to drip from his brow and down his neck while he steadily thrust into Naruto. He watched his cock slide in and out of that tight hole while feeling the euphoria of how Naruto took him in. 

“I’m almost there Sasuke. Harder! Faster!” Naruto begged over his shoulder.

Sasuke looked into those beautiful, pleading, blue eyes and lost all control. He pulled out and flipped Naruto to his side. Pulling Naruto’s leg over his shoulder he plunged right back into Naruto’s heat. In this angle he was able to plunge deeper and hit Naruto’s prostate with each thrust.

Sasuke could feel his balls tighten and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He was starting to lose his rhythm when he felt Naruto’s walls tighten around him and he could hear incoherently mumbling into the pillows as Naruto’s seed spurt over his abdomen. This pushed Sasuke over the edge and practically blacked out as he filled the condom into Naruto.

Feeling sated he pulled out of Naruto and slumped down on him out of breath. Naruto was panting as well and leaned up for a passionate kiss with Sasuke.

“Welcome to the mile high club Dobe.” Sasuke smiled

“Teme!” Naruto giggled and pushed Sasuke off of him. “ I need to clean up and check on Boruto. Thanks for that Bastard. I loved it!” Naruto said while reaching for some tissues from the night stand. 

  
  


Once they were both redressed they re-entered the main cabin. Luckily Boruto was still sound asleep. They heard the announcement from the Captain that they would be landing soon. 

After dealing with the airport and being driven to the hotel connected to the park, Naruto noticed there weren’t any other guests at the hotel.

“Where is everyone?” Naruto asked while looking around the lobby and keeping an eye on Boruto.

“Hn...They are under renovations so we have the whole place to ourselves.” Sasuke responded coming from checking in.

Naruto just shrugged and followed behind Sasuke to the elevators while calling Boruto to follow.

They were shown to the penthouse suite and the bellhop left quietly after Sasuke tipped him.

“Daddy Daddy look how big this place is. It’s bigger than our house!” Boruto squealed while running around the suite. 

“And you have your own room too.” Sasuke said while pointing down the left of the suite.

Boruto grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Naruto giggled and looked at Sasuke as he was being pulled away. 

“Look Daddy look!” Boruto said, pointing to the pictures on the walls of the great attractions to the park. “I want to go on that one and that one, but maybe not that one it looks scary.” He said in excitement.

“We will see buddy. I am sure you have to be a certain height to ride some of these.” Naruto said while kneeling in front of Boruto and giving him a hug.

“Thank you so much Daddy for taking me here for my birthday and the plane ride was so cool too. I can’t wait to tell Shikadai about it at daycare.” Boruto smiled the signature Uzumaki smile and hugged his father tightly.

“Hey now buddy, this was all Sasuke remember? I think you need to go and tell him thank you,” Naruto said while nudging Boruto towards the door so he could go and thank Sasuke.

Boruto ran out of his room in search of Sasuke,yelling out his name, “Sasuke!Sasuke!Sasuke!”

Sasuke was in the room he and Naruto were to share, unloading his suitcase. He looked at the small velvet box he brought, picked it up and ran his thumb over it in his hand. Trying to think of a good time to give it to Naruto when he heard his name being shouted out. He quickly tucked it in a pocket just in time before anyone saw it.

  
  
  


“Sasuke!” Boruto shouted and practically knocked him over and hugged his legs tightly. “Thank you so much for my birthday present. I love it! Oh! And the plane ride too. It was so cool!” Boruto said with a gleam in eyes that he got from his dad.

Sasuke patted Boruto on the head. “I promised didn’t I?” Sasuke replied with a blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto in the doorway with a serene smile on his face. Naruto couldn’t believe how lucky he was to meet someone like Sasuke. Sexy hard-ass on the outside, but such a loving person on the inside. 

Naruto knew what he felt was more than just boyfriends. He could see himself growing old with this man and as a happy little family too. He was definitely in love.

Naruto got a hold of himself and cleared his throat. “Eh hem, Boruto buddy? Let Sasuke finish settling in and we can go and unpack your stuff in your room. The flight was long, so once we are done we will order room service, bathe, and then go to sleep so we are all fresh and ready to go to the park first thing in the morning,” Naruto said, looking between Boruto and Sasuke for approval.

Sasuke approved with a nod and Naruto ushered Boruto out of the room.

The next morning and after a quick breakfast the boys started their journey to the park.

Since Sasuke used the excuse of checking the park out to his brother, they had a personal guide to show them to the many attractions.

Sasuke claimed he had Naruto to test the big rides and Boruto to test the kiddie rides. Sasuke was watching Boruto while Naruto was “testing” out the park's biggest attraction, “The Infinite Tsukuyomi”. It was named after the park and is known as the biggest and longest roller coaster in the world.

Sasuke and Boruto knew it would be a while for Naruto to come back from the ride, so they decided to ride the Fireball Bumper Cars.

Naruto got off the ride sooner than expected due to no lines and got the text from Sasuke where they went. When Naruto approached the bumper cars he observed what a great time Sasuke and Boruto were having.

Sasuke and Boruto were chasing each other around like a game of tag, bumping into one another and laughing freely. Naruto had never seen Sasuke laugh so hard before and thought it looked very good on the man. He also took a quick picture of Sasuke and Boruto on his phone.

Many hours later they all found themselves tuckered out and at the hotel restaurant. After meals were eaten the staff came out singing Happy Birthday with two mini birthday cakes. One for each of the birthday boys. Boruto’s face lit up just like the five candles on his cake and bounced in his seat as the cake was placed before him.

Once the staff excused themselves Naruto said, “Make a wish before you blow out the candles and don’t tell anyone or the wish won’t come true.”

Boruto concentrated really hard and blew out the candles in one go. He smiled triumphantly and set to dig in.

Naruto gave a shy grin to Sasuke before he blew out his candle on his cake as well. From the scene, it appeared as they both wished for the same thing.

While the birthday boys were eating their cake, Sasuke pulled a small wrapped up box out his pocket and placed it in front of Boruto.

With surprise in his eyes Boruto looked at the box and then back at Sasuke as if asking if it were really for him. Sasuke nodded and Boruto ripped into the pretty paper around the box. 

Boruto opened the box and inside was a necklace. A simple leather strap with a light blue crystal on it with a silver ball on each side. 

Boruto smiled and looked up to Sasuke. He was about to say something when Sasuke spoke first.

“From what I have heard, it is an Uzumaki Family Heirloom and now it is yours. I suggest when you have some time alone, you ask your dad the story behind it. Happy Birthday Boruto. I am glad I could be part of your special day,” Sasuke said with a genuine smile.

Naruto looked at his most precious men with misty eyes. He couldn’t believe it. He turned to Boruto and said, “Let me help you put it on buddy.” Boruto handed it to his father and turned so Naruto could put it around his neck.

When Naruto was finished and turned around there was a small velvet box sitting where his cake plate was sitting only moments ago. 

“Didn’t think I would forget the other birthday boy did you?” Sasuke murmured to Naruto.

Naruto blushed heavily and to say he was surprised would without a doubt be an understatement.

Naruto opened the box and inside was a necklace as well, but this one was different. It was a beautiful silver chain with an Uchiha Uchiwa pendant on it. 

Naruto was speechless. He didn’t know what to say, but Sasuke spoke for him.

“This is the Uchiha Family Crest. It is a tradition and they are custom made for each Uchiha when they are born. If you flip it over you will see that it is engraved with my name in kanji.” Sasuke then got up, motioned for Naruto to hand it to him, and then attached it to Naruto’s neck.

“I wanted you to know how important you are to me Naruto, so I decided to give you this. Happy Birthday.” Sasuke then leaned down and gave Naruto a loving kiss on lips then went back to his seat. 

At this point Naruto couldn't keep the tears of joy from slipping from his eyes. At that moment he already felt like he got his birthday wish.


	14. CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER 14

Things between Naruto and Sasuke were going well between work and home. Then as months went on, after many trips with and without Boruto, all of a sudden Sasuke would call Naruto into his office more and more often with the door closed. Sneaking kisses and touches. Naruto was a little confused, but figured if Sasuke was the one initiating it that it was OK. 

One day on Naruto’s way to the copier, as he was passing the supply closet, suddenly his arm was grabbed. He gasped as he was suddenly pulled in. 

It was all dark, but by the feel of soft lips on his he could tell it was Sasuke. 

They quickly embraced. He brought Sasuke's mouth harshly to his own, slanting his lips across Sasuke's. He drew his tongue over Sasuke's lower lip, and shuddered when that perfect mouth immediately opened for him. 

Not wanting to do anything that could possibly break this moment he slid his tongue into the waiting mouth, feeling Sasuke's tongue return the favor.

Naruto groaned at the taste of the man, breathing in deeply to draw in the clean, faintly spicy scent that he had come to love. He slid one of his hands down Sasuke's back, resting it in the curve at the base of the spine and pulling their bodies flush together.

Sasuke’s arousal was already painful in his slacks, and he wanted to explore every inch of Naruto. Not breaking their kiss, Sasuke walked them slowly backwards towards the shelves in the supply closet.

He slid his hands up over the front of Naruto’s hip bones, squeezing them slightly before tugging the shirt free from the black pants and rapidly undoing the button and zipper of Naruto’s slacks. 

When he had them undone, he pushed the fabric aside, his hands burning with a worshipful lust as the tan flesh was grasped.

He gave a couple of quick pumps to Naruto’s cock and brought it to life and then, suddenly the door to the closet opened and light was flicked on. 

Sasuke and Naruto stood frozen, staring at one another and adjusting to sudden light in the room. Not daring to look at the person who opened the door. 

“Eh hem.” The sound of someone clearing their throat and then a long pale hand and arm came between them and reached to the shelf behind Naruto’s back. After grabbing the box of highlighters the hand withdrew. “When you are done I need to see you in my office Otouto,” Itachi says and leaves as quickly as he came. 

“FUCK!” both Sasuke and Naruto said in unisense. 

Quickly Sasuke straightens his clothes and runs his hands through his silky hair. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked away from Naruto. “We will talk about this later,” he says leaving the supply closet post haste. 

Naruto doesn’t know what to think. This isn’t how he wanted Itachi to find out about his relationship with Sasuke. He respects Itachi and knows that Itachi is very protective of his little brother. He tucks his shirt back in pants and closes them up. Walking back to his office he glances towards the closed door of Itachi’s office with a feeling of dread. He hears shouting, even though he can’t hear what is being said, he knows this is not good.

Naruto tried desperately to concentrate back on his work. He stared blankly at the computer screen wondering what will become of his relationship with Sasuke, Itachi, and his job for that matter. 

The sound of a chime brought him out of his thoughts letting him know he received a text on his phone. Quickly he opens his phone anticipating a message from Sasuke.

He was surprised it was Kiba.

**Dog Breath:** _Dude! What happened? Sasuke just came from Itachi’s office after a lot of shouting and looks even more pissed than usual_

Naruto quickly responds

**Sexy Fox:** _ Itachi caught us in the supply closet _

**Dog Breath:** _ Fuck dude! Not cool. I thought you were trying to keep it professional? _

**Sexy Fox:** _Ya me too. Sasuke grabbed me on the way to the copier and pulled me in there and then one thing lead to another_

**Dog Breath:** _ It doesn’t look like it went well. What are you going to do? _

**Sexy Fox:** _ I don’t know. I need to go and talk with him. See you later _

With a shaky tan hand running through his hair, Naruto stands from his desk and heads towards Sasuke’s office. 

With a soft knock at the door to his boyfriends office Naruto waits for a response. After a brief pause Naruto starts to sweat when he hears no answer. He decides to just go in anyway.

Once inside he sees Sasuke staring hard at his computer acting his normal bastard self. Naruto approaches his desk with one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“So…so what did he say?” Naruto asks quietly expecting the worst.

Sasuke doesn’t even pull his eyes from his computer and replies in a dry tone. “It’s taken care of. No need to worry about it.” 

Naruto fidgets and rubs his sweaty hand down his slacks waiting for Sasuke to say more. When he gets no reply he decides to break the silence. “Just like that, don’t worry about it?”

Sasuke looks up from his computer, but doesn’t quite look Naruto in the eyes and nods his head. Naruto is surprised that Sasuke seems to be avoiding the subject and not wanting to talk about what happened. So, he decides to change the subject like nothing has happened.

“How about coming over for dinner tonight? Boruto would really like to see you again and maybe after dinner when Boruto goes to bed, we can continue where we left off in the supply closet?” With hope in his eyes and a small smile on his lips he sees Sasuke give a look like he is thinking about.

“Not tonight. I have a lot of work to get done and some new potential client’s to go over. Maybe some other time. Now, if you are done here, I really need to get back to work.” Sasuke then turns back to his computer and starts typing away. 

Looking down at his shoes feeling dejected. “Okay, maybe some other time,” Naruto says softly and turns towards the door. When he gets there he looks back at Sasuke who doesn’t give him another look. Shoulders slumped, he quietly closes the office door behind him and goes back to his own office.

After Naruto leaves his office, Sasuke looks at the door with great sadness in his eyes and a deep frown on his face. What he needs to do both angers him greatly and saddens him. 

Over the next couple weeks Naruto gets severely depressed. Sasuke has been avoiding him not just at the office, but in general and not taking his calls. Only talking with him when it involves business and when he texts him, Sasuke gives short responses saying he is either too busy or too tired. 

Naruto knows deep in his heart all this has to do with what happened in the supply closet, but Sasuke won’t talk with him about it. Not being able to take it anymore, Naruto figures if Sasuke won’t talk to him about it, maybe Itachi will. With determination Naruto heads towards Itachi’s office to maybe finally get some answers.

Naruto approaches Itachi’s assistant. “Can you see if Itachi has a moment please? I need to talk with him about some things.” 

Tenten gives a nod and pages Itachi. “Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki is here and needs to talk with you. Are you available?”

“Yes Tenten send him in.” Is the response. 

“You may go in,” she responds. 

With determination Naruto goes into Itachi’s office. He closes the door and approaches Itachi’s desk. He sees Itachi on the phone and Itachi gestures the chair in front of him while holding up a finger showing he will be done shortly. 

After a brief conversation Itachi hangs up and gives Naruto his full attention. “What brings you here today Naruto, business or pleasure?” Itachi asks. 

Naruto looks at Itachi and exhales a sigh. “Well Itachi I wouldn’t call it business or pleasure. Actually it is a bit on a personal level.” 

Itachi gives a nod and waits for him to continue.Naruto didn’t really think about what he wanted to say to Itachi, but could tell that it was now or never. 

“Well Itachi, I wanted to talk with you about what you witnessed in the supply closet a couple of weeks ago.” He looked at Itachi to see his reaction. 

As usual Itachi had his stoic Uchiha expression on his face. Naruto starts to wipe his now sweaty hands down his pant legs and continues. 

“You see, I didn’t want you to find out about Sasuke and I the way you did and I feel like I betrayed your trust. I know how protective you are about Sasuke and I feel I needed to clear the air.”

“Yes you did Naruto and I am not going to lie and say I am not disappointed. What do you have to say for yourself?” Itachi replied with an irritated tone.

“Well you see, it happened so fast and I didn’t know he was your brother when it happened. When we found out we decided to keep it professional and I left it up to Sasuke to tell you,” he tried to explain.

“Keep it professional? Making out and practically fucking in the supply room is not what I would consider professional Naruto. And what do you mean when you found out Sasuke and I were brothers?” Itachi spit out at a much higher volume.

Naruto started to squirm in his seat and thought that this was a very bad idea indeed to come and talk with Itachi. 

“H…he was the person I met at the club that one time I was telling you about,” he stuttered, “And--and then one thing led to another. Then I introduced him to Boruto and they seemed to hit it off really well. We’ve been on some trips kinda like a little family and alone. Then all this supply room thing happened and now he won’t even talk to me Itachi. I fell in love with him Itachi and now since he came from your office that day he won’t so much as look at me!” Naruto said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

Seeing how serious Naruto was about his little brother started to bother him. He sat back in his chair, elbows on the arm rest and index finger on his chin in thought. He really didn’t like seeing the people he cared the most for in such pain, but it was out of his hands.

_ FLASHBACK _

_ Itachi just got off a phone conference with the board members. He is not happy with the current events that just happened.  _

_ They are demanding that either he or Sasuke marry the daughter of the new and upcoming business they want to take over.  _

_ The owner will not sign over the business unless one of them marries his daughter and bears an heir. When Itachi went to argue about it, the stockholder with the most shares in the company, his Uncle Madara, demanded it.  _

_ Madara knows Itachi has been sick and cannot bear an heir and insists that Sasuke marry this woman. He said that if Sasuke doesn’t do it, that not only will he be disowned, have his trust fund taken, but also that he will not get work here or anywhere again.  _

_ With a heavy heart Itachi agrees and ends the call. He needs to come up with some kind of solution.  _

_ He doesn’t want to put this burden on his little brother. He also knows that since Sasuke and Naruto have been seeing each other, behind his back not to mention, that he hasn’t seen his little brother so happy since before the death of their parents.  _

_ He needs to find out how serious their relationship is. He decides to go over some reports to see how well the company is and if this new company takeover is really necessary. He notices his highlighter is dead and needs another one. Tenten is out to lunch so he decides to get another one for himself.  _

_ He goes to the supply closet, opens the door and turns on the light. He is quite surprised at what he sees before him. Sasuke and Naruto, in a lovers embrace, with the looks of something more to happen soon. He thinks this will be the best opportunity to break them up. He clears his throat and reaches for a box of highlighters just past Naruto. Looks at Sasuke and says, “When you are done I need to see you in my office Otouto.” And leaves as quickly as he came. _

_ Sasuke enters Itachi’s office after being caught in the supply closet with Naruto. He closes the door and goes to stand in front of Itachi’s desk with his hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes. “You wanted to see me Nii-san?” He asks. _

_ Itachi just looks at him and is surprised by his submissive appearance. It is not like Sasuke to act this way. He knows that Sasuke must feel bad knowing Itachi would be disappointed in him. Itachi uses this to his advantage. _

_ “Mind telling me what you were doing with Naruto in the supply closet Otouto?” Itachi says in a disappointing tone. Sasuke doesn’t raise his head to look Itachi in the eye, but says.  _

_ “What did it look like Itachi?” This time he straightens up with a pissed off look and looks straight in Itachi’s eyes. _

_ Sasuke just called Itachi by his given name. Itachi knew he only did that when he was really upset, really serious, or both. _

_ “I didn’t want you to find out this way Itachi, but Naruto and I are dating. I dragged him in there. It wasn’t his fault. I take full responsibility,” Sasuke says with a scowl and determination. _

_ Itachi just shakes his head with a scowl of his own. “I already know about you and Naruto. You think you could hide these things from me foolish little brother? What I want to know is what you think you were doing? This is a place of business and such that it is, it is also against the rules of this business.”  _

_ Sasuke just stares at him dumbfounded. “I already told you, it was my doing. Don’t take this out on him. It was my fault dammit!”  _

_ “That as it might be, it is still against the rules and subject for immediate termination. And because I can’t fire you, you leave me no choice but to fire Naruto,” Itachi says, seeing Sasuke getting more and more upset.  _

_ Sasuke can’t figure out why Itachi is acting this way. He loves Naruto like his own brother, he wouldn’t fire him over this.  _

_ Does Itachi really not approve of their relationship? He decides to call bullshit on this conversation. _

_ “You can’t do that Itachi! He has a kid to support! I thought you loved him like a brother? This is bullshit and you know it! You are the only one who saw, you don’t have to tell anyone. Is it because you don’t approve of our relationship?” Sasuke pleads.  _

_ “No that isn’t it. I do love Naruto like a brother,” Itachi sighs and rubs his hands over his face. He really doesn’t want to tell Sasuke what he needs to tell him. He knows Sasuke won’t take it well.  _

_ He knew his brother was gay and wouldn’t want to marry a woman even if he wasn’t in a relationship.  _

_ “Then tell me what it is Itachi. It’s not like you to act this way. Tell me what's going on,” Sasuke demanded.  _

_ “Take a seat Otouto and I’ll tell you.” Sasuke sits in the chair in front of Itachi’s desk and waits for his brother to continue. “You need to break up with Naruto.” _

_ “WHAT!?!” Sasuke shouts _

_ “You need to break up with Naruto. Don’t make me repeat myself Sasuke!” Itachi shouts back. _

_ “You can’t tell me to break up with him Itachi. I won’t do it!” Sasuke is still shouting and ready to come to fists with Itachi if it comes to it. _

_ “It’s out of my hands Sasuke. I just got off the phone with the board. They want to acquire a new and upcoming company that will benefit us tremendously. The owner is ready to sign over the whole company in the stipulation that you marry their daughter and give them an heir. That is why you need to break it off with Naruto. If you don’t do it, Uncle Madara is going to cut you off, take away your inheritance, and make sure you can’t get a job anywhere else,” Itachi says with sadness in his eyes.  _

_ He knows how happy his brother has been lately and really didn’t want to do this, but he sees no other way. He doesn’t want to see his brother throw his life away due to some affair. _

_ “Are you fucking kidding me? I can’t stand women and you know it. Why can’t you do it?” Sasuke is seeing red at this point. _

_ “I’m sorry Otouto. I would do it in a heartbeat, but it seems I can’t bear an heir,” Itachi says softly.  _

_ Sasuke didn’t know he was ill and that the pills he was taking for his illness made him sterile. He knew Sasuke would worry over him and treat him differently. He didn’t want to put that burden on his beloved little brother.  _

_ The look on Sasuke’s face said it all. “What the hell is going on here? Why can’t you bear an heir?” _

_ “I’m sick Sasuke. I didn’t want to tell you. I am on medication and it has made me sterile. Uncle Madara knows this. That is why you must do it. He doesn’t care if you are gay. And if he finds out about Naruto, he will destroy his life and you know it,” Itachi said with sadness in his eyes. _

_ “But I love him Nii-san. He means the world to me. I was going to ask him and his son to move in with me. I was even thinking about asking him to marry me. I looked at rings and everything. And what about you? Why are you sick? Why didn’t you tell me?” Sasuke said with great sadness in his eyes. _

_ It broke Itachi’s heart to see his brother like this. He didn’t realize how close Sasuke had become to Naruto. He thought about it for a while trying to come up with some kind of compromise. _

_ “It is genetic Sasuke. It comes from Mother’s side of the family. I have been suffering for years now, but with the new medication I am on I am slowly recovering. We had you tested when you were a teen and you didn’t know it. Luckily you don’t carry the gene. But enough about me. I don’t want to dwell on it. How about you marry this man’s daughter and keep Naruto on the side?” Itachi suggested. _

_ “Naruto would never be someone’s side piece and I wouldn’t want him to be. He deserves to be number one not number two,” Sasuke spat out. _

_ “Like I said Sasuke, it is out of my hands. If you really love him as you say, you either do this or lose everything and bring Naruto and his son down with you! Uncle Madara will be sending you the information needed and when the engagement party is. Either you tell him or I will. How will that look for you to have your big brother tell him?” Itachi raises his voice again stating it as a demand and not a request. _

_ “I guess I need to talk with Naruto then. I need to think about this first so promise me you won’t mention it to him.” Defeated, Sasuke gets up from his chair and looks to Itachi for confirmation. Itachi nods in turn, then Sasuke storms out of Itachi’s office. _

_ END FLASHBACK _

“So, you are saying he hasn’t talked with you about this?” 

Naruto shook his head in the negative.


End file.
